Naraku's curse, Kagome's Reborn Strength Part 1
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Kagome must go through all of the obstacles Naraku throws at her including the struggles of becoming a demoness-miko. Black and white between mikos and demons now has a gray. Kagome*Youko*Kuronue Ch.2 got deleted. idk how but i found Ebony in its place
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha.

Chapter 1

They felt the rise of powers and the very tainted aura of a demon and a very pure aura of a miko. They followed it to the edge of a small clearing in the trees right before the bottom of a cliff. The miko was pinned to a tree by a chunk of bamboo on the right side but the demon was on the left, bamboo side of the clearing. There was this black inky thing wrapped around her thus disabling her all the more from moving from the tree. They noticed the pieces of jewel fragments they both had, radiating power. They were entirely tainted with the demon and completely pure with the miko. Barriers surrounded them both. The barriers were meant to keep her from purifying him. The miko being a young woman donned a strange outfit, a white top with a short green pleaded skirt that goes a few inches above her knees. She had long black hair in a braid that seemed to go a bit past her waist. Her eyes a stunning shade of sapphire and seemed to have an inhuman glow about them. Her scent was not of a normal human. It just further proven she must be a pure miko and comes from a foreign land.

The demon had three tails coming from its back and black hair that reached his waist. His eyes are garnet red with blue on the eye lids. He wore robes of a lord. His mid section held a large red eye looking straight on at the priestess. She seemed angry but yet was struggling to breathe from the pain. Her spirit is as fiery as the sun. It did not look like either is giving in willingly.

They continued to listen to the discussion. "What is it now Naraku? If you wanted the jewel shards you could have taken them easily so I know you have some disgusting new scheme or plotting going on in that head!" He had managed to separate her from her group, entirely unnoticed. She was lured away from them by a demon with jewel shards. Now after battling the demon and taking the jewel shards she was taken by surprise when he appeared out of nowhere due to his barrier and struck her with a tentacle. Somehow during the battle a chunk of bamboo had pinned her to the tree.

Naraku had let a black puddle of seemingly blood, fall from his arm and then it became more inky and thick, almost like liquid tar. It slithered its way over to her like a snake and climbed its way around her and the tree. Naraku had barely been injured. He had sent a puppet out first to take me by surprise and once I rid myself of it, _he_, the real Naraku, had attacked me from behind. So now here I am, pinned to a tree watching Naraku chuckle darkly at my misfortune.

The demon seemed to take great pride seeing her like this and was greatly amused with her misfortune as she struggled to even breathe. "Miko, you seem to know me too well now. But not well enough to realize you were falling into one of my traps. Kukuku. This is just too great. Your companions are all separated from each other far away from one another and have not noticed your disappearance. They think your still within range when really; you had fallen for my lure, chasing after a demon with jewel shards. All I had to do is tell that demon I would let him keep the jewel shards if it lured you away from the others and commanded the others to separate the group. That kit will be so hurt once he learns you're not among them. I can't wait to tell them their miko is no longer but like you have guessed I have found a way to possibly taint you. I have also found out some juicy information about where you disappear to. I believe you jump into what is known as the 'Bone-Eater's Well' when you want to visit your family or as you call it,... home." They could see the panicked expression on the miko.

She seemed to be horrified like it was a deep secret. Her expression turned back to determination as she glared at the one known as Naraku. "What do you want? Only I and InuYasha are able to pass through the well. You can't possibly harm my family. They are safe there and I will make sure it stays that way. Sorry to rain on your parade but you have lost yet again with that." Naraku seemed all the more amused even though no understood what a 'parade' is but they seemed to understand what she meant in that piece of sarcasm. "Miko, I already figured that out. The stupid fool who provided me with this information thought I was your ally. She did not know me from my appearance. I wonder if she is still alive struggling to find you and your little group. The fool, she thought I would take her to you because she admired your purity. She said it rid her forests of the miasma and calmed the plants with its presence. Once I had learned that you are from the future about 500 summers, I had fed her and the forest my miasma. I'm sure she also enjoyed my youkai puppet. Kukuku. What do you have to say about that miko. Another being has suffered because of you. kukuku."

They watched the miko go through various emotions before she screamed at him. "It was NOT me Naraku, I will not be lead into this trickery. You jerk. You take such pleasure in other peoples pain it disgusts me. So many souls are deeply wounded because of you. I refuse to let you continue this!" Her aura was crackling against the barrier. She struggled to release herself but the inky black substance did not move, it seemed immune to her power.

The youkai chuckled all the more, like she said, taking pleasure in the pain of another being. "Yes, I believe it was a plant elemental demon that had lent me the information. I wonder how far she has made it. She was very determined to warn you but she has failed but she has not failed to the degrees you have miko. I will take great satisfaction with your new situation to come. It will be great entertainment to watch you fight within yourself. I will no longer have much worry about you." He paused for her reaction.

"What do you mean by my new situation? What are you talking about?" He was almost beaming at her stunned confusion, that he can put such fear into her.

"Demon, human, and hanyou alike will despise you for your blood. You will be like a paradox. It will be so fun watching you go through the changes and instincts. I wonder what your friends will do, especially when you can't control your powers and begin to purify everything. Eventually you will begin to purify your soul and then the rest of you from the inside out. If only I can find a way to take away your miko ki then you will go into rage and chase down your companions. It would be great to see the betrayed and frightened expressions on their faces. I wonder if InuYasha would be able to kill you." Kagome was horrified, desperately trying to find a way to get out.

Naraku stepped forward shrinking the barrier around her to fit along her frame. He began chanting holding something in his palm glowing an eery red aura. The aura flowed around the miko as it fought with hers. The panicked desperate expression on her face seemed to only fuel him more. Soon there was a full blown red aura around her like fire as she tried to repel it but it was futile. The Naraku character seemed to contemplate something. "After thinking long and hard on what demon I shall turn you into I come to the conclusion that an ebony would suit you fine. A seductress you will become, your instincts are only fueled the more in the night surrounded by plants and wildlife. You will like to trick and toy with your prey, no matter if it is seducing or giving them a scare before you kill them. You will be like a predator of the night. Your paradox of powers will fight each other and only if you can manage to fully control them both will you keep yourself and others alive by your hand or you will be the seeker of their death. You will live in hell as people believe they cannot trust a creature like you. Betrayal could be the ultimate demise. And to begin with, those clothes must change. I look forward to seeing how this all plays out miko. You will no longer disrupt my plans if you can't use your powers correctly." The miko fighting with every ounce of strength but they could tell it was losing battle right from the beginning.

"I curse you to be an ebony kitsune. Let's see if your precious kit can help you or be the first to fall, and what about that hanyou InuYasha you love and care for so much. Can he save you this time or be the one to end it and choose Kikyo over you, the dead over the living." Naraku let out another evil chuckle and then out right laughed as her transformation began.

Her hair became finer and silkier, slightly coming loose from the braid. Her eyes glowed as they seemed to narrow a bit as the eyelashes became fuller. Her sculpted eyebrows seemed to be perfect. Her human ears disappeared and then black fox ears appeared on her head coming from under her hair. A black fox tail came out from under her skirt and her nails turned into claws. The miko screamed and you could see the fangs growing. As the red aura began to clash with her blue miko aura her clothes began to burn away and you could see the finely sculpted body where the black substance left it bare.

Naraku pulled out a bundle of cloth and tossed it in front of the miko. With a sinister smile he turned to leave until an arrow went whizzing by his head. Another miko appeared that resembled the first, but wearing the garb of the miko. She had scent of clay and grave yard soil mixed in with her own scent. "Naraku." His sinister grin stayed. "Kikyo, don't tell me you came to save your reincarnation Kagome there. It's too late for that, the transformation has begun, the blood of youkai is pulsing through her veins."

She held the arrow notched and pointing at him. "Are you responsible for that demon woman? What are you up to this time Naraku?" He grinned. "So the fool succeeded in warning someone. She was too late anyways, the deed is done, now it's up to what you humans call fate. Will InuYasha kill Kagome in the end when she cannot control her powers? Will he choose the dead over the living? What do you think Kikyo?" Kikyo ground her teeth together.

"InuYasha is a fool for chasing after me even though he knows I am dead. He knows I only live off my hate and my wanting to revenge my death. I will see to it that you die Naraku." She let her arrow fly but it hit a barrier. Her eyes widened and Naraku ascended into the sky on his cloud of miasma. The other miko, Kagome, they presumed was now limply pinned to the tree. Only the black substance and the bamboo chunk keeping her in place.

Kikyo walked over to the bundle and it revealed a Cheongsam (chinese one piece dress). It was black silk like fabric but tougher like a taijya's outfit lined with an icy blue silk. It looked to come from china and very form itting. It had the mandarin collar and the short sleeves. Its slits on the sides followed up till she only had a forth of her thigh covered and the rest just covered her front and back. The back flared and the front narrowed, it goes to about ankle length with shoes(Shenhua style dress, look in my gallery for examples if confused). Kikyo then walked over to the younger miko. She leaned her bow against the tree while she used the tip of her arrow to cut away the black substance that seemed to pull away into the darkness. She then made quick work with the bamboo as the younger miko slumped against her.

Kikyo had managed to get her lying down. She wrapped the wound with a piece of cloth that had burnt off from the rest of her old top. She had then begun working on dressing her. The kimono was very form fitting and came with a silky lavender sash for most likely swords and style since the kimono was held together without it. She then took up shade under the tree. "What is it that Naraku is up to? Why didn't her powers and blood reject the youki. This must be bonded to her by curse or else it would not have worked. He didn't even take the shards. Changing her into a youkai does not taint our soul, she is still pure in heart and soul, she is too stubborn to let Naraku win like that." Kagome began to move after a while.

She cracked open her eyes' seeming to be trying to take in what has happened. Soon her face was set in fierce determination and she sat up and clutched her side in slight pain. She then noticed Kikyo and seemed confused. "Kikyo? Did you,.."

She seemed to be finding the words. "Naraku escaped but yes, I dressed your wound on the side and clothed you. They were laying in a bundle on the ground. Naraku left them." Kagome's face blank but then a slight confusion spread across herbrows as she went into thought. She then clenched her fists and flinched.

She looked down and had seen claws and her eyes widened. She seemed a bit panicked if her face was anything to go by. Kikyo had watched her closely. "Do you know what Naraku is up to?" she distracted the younger woman or miko-youkai. "I don't really remember. He mentioned thebone-eaters well, and something about my powers not under control..its still a bit jumbled but clear to see that Naraku has decided I'm his new source of entertainment. The others..." She seemed to realize something. "He wants to taint me but have solely done by my companions. If I don't learn to control both powers correctly I could purify myself and others. That or if he finds a way to take my miko powers from me, he said 'I will go in rage and chase down my companions. That he wants to see InuYasha under the pressure of either killing me or letting me kill him'." Her face went crestfallen. Kikyo seemed to pity the girl.

"Where are the others?" Kagome looked around her. She seemed to look over Kikyo's left shoulder towards the east. "We all got separated but I sense shards in that direction but it's very faint, meaning a long ways off." They both fell into deep thought but was broken when Kagome got to her feet and lent a hand to Kikyo who took up the offer with a questioning glance at her before retrieving her bow. Kagome glanced at her broken bow and quiver of arrows. She picked up the quiver and gave it to Kikyo. "You never know when you might need more arrows." Kikyo seemed to nod her understanding and accepted the gift. Kagome turned to her fully, her face set in determination as she glanced back east. "I must ask you a favor and I understand either way if you take it up or not." She looked back to Kikyo. "Will you warn my friends of the turn of events. I will stay away from them till I can find a way to control my powers and instincts. Until then I will only endanger all of their lives. I plan to head towards possibly the mountains, away from the villages. If you can, stay with the group and help them with the shard hunt or they should tell our other allies and return to the village and guard the well. It might have been destroyed, it might be years till I can return to my family. If you can do either of those it would be great. Should they not believe you then tell InuYasha I will sit him into next week. Other than that, InuYasha can continue getting supplies from my time should they need them."

Kikyo regarded her curiously. "You are sure about this?" Kagome nodded. She pointed to her bag. "You may take that as your proof." She then walked forward and took a weird scroll and writing utensil out and began to write something. She placed it back into the bag. Kikyo's soul collectors picked it up.

"I wrote a note to them, just in case of any further need. I will try to visit them soon. Thanks Kikyo." Kagome gave slight bow and Kikyo did the same in return. Kagome turned and began to leave. She was stopped by Kikyo's voice. "Should we cross paths again, I shall help you gain control over your powers. Hopefully with this new plot of Naraku's, InuYasha will learn I am dead and you are living. I have accepted it and so should he." Kagome nodded and left. They watched the older miko turn and leave headed east and the other, the opposite direction. They let them have some distance before they conversed.

"Who is this Naraku, and what is with jewel shards and the two mikos?" Youko turned to glance at his friend before he jumped from the branch into the clearing, no longer disguising there aura's with the forest. "I have heard rumors about them but never paid much attention to them. The jewel seems to cause more trouble than it would be worth for stealing it." Kuronue seemed to accept his answer and also leapt from his branch.

"Should we follow her?" He watched his partner look and take in everything from their surroundings.

"Yes, this should be interesting, night is soon upon us and should we have problems with this Naraku we will be prepared." Kuronue looked at the darkening sky and the start of the stars showing. He looked at the dead decaying plants and where they seemed to cling to life by the tree the miko was recently pinned to.

"Is it true her presence is calming to plant life?" Youko gave him a slight nod. "They seemed worried for her. They hate that demon and wish for the miko to live." They took off then.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 3

She figured once she is done doing some training in the mountains she could meet up with Kikyo at the village. She took off

and soon Youko and Kuronue followed. It was pitch black out, nothing but the stars and moon for light. She was going

through a dense forest when she could smell a hot spring nearby. She leisurely walked towards the hotspring. She got to a

spot where the moon shined down. She saw movement in front of her. Youko was leaning against a tree 5ft in front of her,

Kuronue on the other side. "You quite done yet?" Kagome looked at him curiously. She was trying her best to ignore his tail

and ears, it was getting hard and seeing the wings on Kuronue was tempting in itself. She looked between the two. "Done

with what?" They both smirked. "We need to start your training." Kagome's eyes widened and then she narrowed them. "I

don't want your help, I'm fine on my own." Youko smirked more. 'No way this vixen is getting away.' "Do you wish chancing

that you would be purified then?" They both chuckled. There deadly gaze solely on her. 'Damn there sexy, oh no, no

Kagome, baaddd. Naughty thoughts don't think like that.' "We love playing with danger. This is no different." Kuronue

answered. Kagome got an idea. Devious smile playing on her lips. She took slow delicate movements as she watched there

eyes begin to roam over her body. She reached Youko and delicately placed her hand on the front of his haori. She glanced

at Kuronue and grabbed him by the hakamas pulling him to her. Unknown to her, they already knew what she was up to

and had a surprize of there own. She was trying her best, it not being easy when doing this to two sexy males. She pulled

Youko down roughly crashing her lips to him moving her body sensually against his as she brought Kuronue behind and felt

him put his arm around her lower torso and the other on her right leg. Youko put his hands on her upper arms and broke the

kiss to look her in the eyes with a devilish smirk. "You should have known you walked yourself into a trap trying to seduce us

to get away but I should let you know, a lesser male it would have worked on." Her eyes widened and Youko crashed his

lips back down on hers, devouring her lips as he moved his hands around her trying to deepen the kiss as he grabbed a fist

full of her hair and pulled her head back. Kuronue was teasing her with his right hand as he moved it around on her inner

thigh 'accidentally' brushing against her more sensitive area. His mouth was preoccupied with her kneck as he moved his left

hand to her breast and began to massage it. They were delighted to hear her moans. Youko moved his other hand to grab

her ass as they both began rubbing up against her. They were excited to finally have some good action after so long. They

had both realized from the beginning she is still a virgin. Youko looked at Kuronue who looked at him feeling his gaze.

Tonight they would only torture her body to crave them more but not get rid of her innocence, not yet. Youko stopped

devouring her mouth in favor of letting Kuronue have some. They turned her around. She was then between the two males

bodies again, her mind fuzzy with pleasure. Youko slipped his hand into her Kimono and undid a few buttons till the top of it

came open. His left hand slipped under the Kimono down by her lower regions and started to massage her hot core but

never going in, just teasing. They continued there tactics of seduction until she was trying to get them todo more and ease

her arousal. They had been attacking her kneck and shoulders with there mouth and fangs licking up any blood. They had

just pushed her down to the ground, going with her, when Youko and Kuronue could hear footsteps and the snap of a twig.

They didn't pause there ministrations knowing they were far off. Instead Youko picked her up and headed to the hotspring

while Kuronue checked from above to see who is coming there way. He landed in a tree from the high branches and watched

as they approached and passed under him. It was about 10 mountain youkai bandits but he could see more in the distance.

He flew to the hotspring and waisted no time in cleaning off his arousal and the other twos. They wanted to keep her there

little secret. She was theirs and she will soon learn that. Kagome's limp form was being held up by Youko as he tried to wash

her. By the way she didn't respond he guessed Youko did a pressure point on her. He went over and helped him clean up

there vixen. Once she was cleaned off Youko manipulated a tree branch to pick her up and carry her up into the tree. He

shot a seed at the tree and a vine grew and went to the branch she was on and wrapped around her. She was out of the

direction of the wind so now all they needed to do was get themselves dried off and meet these bandits before they can

discover Kagome. They walked for about a minute and stopped as they watched the bandits come. They both jumped in low

branches. The bandits noticed them 10 yards away. "Hey guys, look it there in the branches." The looked at the two demons

staring at them with cold unreadable faces. The group further behind was closing in as the first group surrounded. Youko

and Kuronue didn't even flinch, just studied them from the branches. They were a mixture of different demons and power. A

few of them scented the air, one a wolf by the looks of it had picked up on the smell of Kagome at the springs. Another

yelled out,"Kay boys, guess we gunna have some more fun before we reach the springs tonight." The other group caught

up. The two in head command was a dragon and a panther. The wolf discussed something with them. Youko and Kuronue

didn't miss the lust that flashed through there eyes. Youko spoke in his cold manner, "I suggest you change your direction

and find another hotspring." The bandits laughed or grinned. With the other group there were about 30 of them he guessed

but some were inching away behind him. "We'll changed direction once we leave the spring. I'm sure that shouldn't be a

problem less your hiding something or someone from us." He slyly grinned. Youko watched as they launched the pathetic

attack, and he got rid of the ones behind them quickly. The two commanders and wolf headed to the hotspring. Youko and

Kuronue were too busy taking care of the others that they only caught sight of the wolf before he disappeared. When the

three youkai reached the spring they looked around for the vixen. They instantly noticed the vines growing up the tree. On

top a branch was Kagome still unconcious wrapped up in the tree by the vines. Her skin flush from the heat of the spring and

earlier activities. She stirred a little but showed no other sign of waking up. The panther jumped on the branch and made

quick work of the vines. He looked at the beauty before him. Her hair and outfit still soaked and clinging to her. Her hair was

out of its braid and some strands clung to her face. He picked her up and jumped to the ground. The other two smirked

looking over her petite form you could so easily see. Youko and Kuronue arrived at the hotspring to see Kagome gone.

Youko began tracking them down as they both cursed themselves for leaving her unconcious. They were headed into the

mountains following the trail of the bandits. Kagome meanwhile was still out. They were headed to the valley of there

hideout knowing the other two demons if they survived would be hot on there trail. They made sure to try and hide her

scent the best they could by wrapping her up in the panther's haori. They ran along the cliffs and down into the valley when

it came into view. As soon as they reached the bottom they separated in three directions. Youko and Kuronue were still on

the cliffs and about to reach the valley when they noticed the smells separated. They split going left and right agreeing to

meet up and take down the one in the middle. The panther ran straight with Kagome slung over his shoulder. He was

jumping through branches when he felt her stir again. He saw the hideout in the distance and sped up. The wolf did a

detour to the right. He was going through the swamp lands to divert them as the dragon had gone left to the marsh lands.

The panther meanwhile had made it safely through the obsticales and into the hideout. He walked down the staircase fast

for a good minute till he got to the floor he wanted. He walked into the back rooms and layed Kagome down on the cot. They

had more bandits at the hide out here and already commanded them to go distract the two demons. He looked apreciatively

at her body noticing the marks on her neck and seemingly on to the shoulders. He got a closer look and grinned knowing

quite well those other two were staking there claim on her. "Little vixen, if they will not give you the pleasure you seek then

I shall give it to you." He knew she had her virginity when he checked her out at the springs. He took off her Kimono noticing

the scar on her left hip and the wound in her abdomen that seemed to be healing slowly. The next thing he studied was the

part of a jewl on a necklace laying above her shoulder in her raven locks. Thats when he noticed her aura was both demonic

and holy while the shikon stayed pure. "A miko-kitsune, how interesting and yet the jewel remains pure. You will be a

perfect addition." He let his hands roam over her curves as he lowered himself on her. He let his mouth go to her nipple and

suckle on it rolling his tongue around and giving it a nip here and there. She moved in her sleep again. He grinned and went

to the other and did the same as his hand wandered down to her core. He massaged and watched as a moan came from

her lips. Delighted he continued and soon enough she began waking up. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and then

pulled her arms under her body, pinning them there. Once the haze of unconciousness began to leave she realized she had

no clue where she was. Next she realized she was entirely naked save for the jewel and her arms were pinned under her

body while a naked panther demon supported him self looking down at her. First thing she did,"AHHHHH!" scream. The

demon grinned down at her,"Hi sleepy head, I wouldn't want you to miss out on our fun. Your friends will be here soon, that

is if they get pass all the obstacles. I believe they are the infamous Youko Kurama and Kuronue. Well known thieves,

especially Youko who is said to be the best. Now what should we try first." Kagome's eyes widened, panic spread

throughout her face as she struggled to get free but the male had his knee on her abdomen. "You know I would rather

enjoy it if you were awake and participated in the events instead of unconcious like you were earlier." Kagome bared her

fangs at him on instinct. He was struggling to hold her down and she managed to bite him so he smacked her. Movement

outside the shoji told him one of the men were there waiting for orders. "Send out more men to distract the two demons, I

want report back on which of the two is closest or alive." Kagome tried to buck him off of her but he held study. "I think we

both would have enjoyed it more if you were still awake but I see I will have to save it for another time just like my

questions on how you attained shards of the jewel." She continued her struggles until he made a chop at her neck

renduring her unconcious a third time that day. 'Too bad, I rather enjoyed looking into those deep pools of emotional

sapphires. She will learn her place in time.' He removed her arms from under her and once again began his ministrations.

Youko meanwhile was dodging fire from the dragon demon. He had took down two other bandits and could feel the auras of

a few more. When the dragon demon was too busy to notice, he planted a seed of the death plant in his skin. He dodged

one more attack and smirked. The demon studied him,"What are you so smug about? Your vixen right now is most likely

naked and writhing and Kuda." He kept his smirk then explained, "I have planted a seed of the death plant in you but you

were too foolish to notice. The panther is also foolish to not notice the seed on her with my youki in it. It has been feeding

me information on what he is doing. Its waiting till I command it to sprout and kill him. Right now he just knocked her

unconcious. You all will be dead soon enough so you can join eachother." The death plant sprouted and he was dead. The

other bandits came out and attacked but Youko made quick work with his whip. Kuronue had just sliced of the head of the

wolf. He had managed to stay on limbs and dead trees so he would not get messy in the swamp. The other bandits were

dead or retreated. Him and Youko met up and went through the obstacles barely fazed by there traps. They found a huge

dead hallow tree. They walked up to the tree and took notice to thewooden door on the ground. Once they opened it they

noticed the steps spiraling down. They began the descent killing all that got in there way. About four levels down Youko left

the stair case and walked towards the back. He walked in to see the panther nude over Kagome with thick vines going

through his chest that sprouted from a seed on Kagome. He was gasping for breath trying to tug the vine out of his chest.

His gaze shifted to the door where he looked, a pained frantic expression planted on his face. Youko approached him. "This

will be a lesson to all that I do not share with filth like you." The vines spread through his body sticking out at all angles.

Youko knocked the demon off her. He searched the rooms for a cloak and blankets. He found a few fine kimonos and

grabbed them and the blankets they lay on top. Kuronue had dressed her and was searching the other levels. The other

bandits fled for there lives. They had grabbed a few rich jewels and met back up. They grabbed two bags stuffing it all in

them. Youko grabbed a blanket and went into the room holding Kagome. She was resting on her right elbow massaging her

neck with her left hand as she looked at the dead panther demon. She had noticed she was dressed again. She looked at

the open shoji to see Youko standing there with a blanket in hand. She was mostly dried but it was getting cooler in the

nights and that is why she chose to go south other than just luring Naraku away from her friends. She got up and Youko

walked to her wrapping the blanket around her. She was about to ask what happened when he kissed her. It was a

posessive kiss that she shyly responded to. He was making sure she knew that himself and Kuronue are the only ones

allowed to touch her in such a manner. He broke from the kiss and looked down at her before guiding her to the door and

out to Kuronue. Kagome was a bit confused, she never heard of demons sharing women. Kuronue was holding a few scrolls

while looking at another. He turned around tossing them to Youko who began glancing over them. Kuronue looked at

Kagome and smirked. "Miss us?" She scowled at him. He didn't need canine smelling to tell she was covered in the smell of

the panther. He put a hand to her waist and another fisted in her hair while he also gave her a posessive kiss. They were

trying to cover up the scent of the panther on her as best as they could till she could bathe. Youko finished with the scrolls

and placed them in a bag. He swung it over his head while Kuronue grabbed the other and they all headed for the stairs.

She was curiously looking at everything as they headed up. They left the tree and walked back towards the mountains. The

bandits that fled started going back to the hideout as they watched the three disappear into the early morning.


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 4

They all walked on silently till they noticed the sun was starting to ascend. Youko picked a thick tree and sat down using it to

lean against. Kuronue sat down at the same tree pulling Kagome down on there laps. She snuggled into them after her

uneasiness died down. The two males rested there eyes while being content to have Kagome in there presence. Kagome

went into deep thought until she fell asleep. She woke up to find them looking at the scrolls and valuables. She stretched

and looked at the sky. The sun had reached its peak and was now descending, she guessed it to be about 2 pm. She

scented the air but could not find a nearby water source. She got up and walked away deeper into the woods hoping to find

a trace of water. She looked around and watched as birds and other animals went about there day. She came upon a slope

and noticed a village down below. She sat down watching as the villagers went about there day. She scented the air again

knowing water would be nearby for a village. The crops were well irrigated so she looked beyond them and found a small

river, she grinned. Her stomach rumbled and she ran along the tree line till she got to the river. She was about half a mile

from the village. She didn't want to frighten them by seeing a kitsune so close to the village. The rustle of the bushes in front

of her, as she kneeled down to drink, had indicated that maybe some of them have wandered farther than usual, for a bath

possibly. A rabbit came shooting out of the bush headed straight at her "Eek" and she fell backwards catching the scared

animal. Two hunters came out pointing a gun and knotched an arrow at her. Kagome was shocked the bunny had jumped

into her arms but pet the fur trying to soothe the shaking animal. "DEMON!" The hunters shouted. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm not really a youkai, just a cursed miko." They didn't buy it. She stayed rooted to the spot

still petting the frightened animal. She slowly got into a crouched position balancing on the balls of her feet. She tried to

soothe the rabbit as if she was soothing a baby as she continued to stroke the fur practically looking up the barrel of gun.

"Well I had never dreamed I'd be looking up the barrel of a gun while my own skilled weapon choice is pointed at my head.

Hmmm. Kikyo might find this amusing." She chuckled. The men looked at her. "Do you speak of Lady Kikyo the miko?" She

nodded. "I'm her reincarnation. Our enemy Naraku did this to me. Do you think a born youkai would be sitting here not doing

anything or that you would still have your heads intact to your body if I had only youkai instinct." They looked at her,

studying her. She got up and walked into the brush just to face with another barrel of a gun. "Well damn. Naraku would be

laughing his butt off if he was actually watching." Then she heard the wind change and there was Kagura. "Naraku was

telling the truth. Oh well, I got a deal for you." She looked at the humans pointing guns at them. She sighed and started to

lift her fan. "No!" Kagura huffed in annoyance. "Youkai or not your still too good. I want you to hurry up and get control of

your powers. The sooner you separate yourself from the others the better. Naraku has already been cooking up plans to

absorb the silver kitsune and bat that have been following you. I wish to form an alliance with you. I already tried to speak

with InuYasha but he was stupid and didn't listen. Kikyo has agreed to form this alliance. I believe you will be able to bring

down Naraku. Naraku was a fool cursing you, it just gave you more power, but I know he has something else in store for

you." Kagome huffed. "Of course he has something else. He wants me to go in demon rage and kill my friends and allies or

lose control of my miko ki and purify myself and the others. If that happened then we will have no soul to be reincarnated

by. I'm sure he has a lot in store for me but like you said, he is only giving me more determination and power. I wouldn't be

surprized if he set a trap to absorb me. He wouldn't be as affected to miko ki but it destroys evil so he could not be entirely

repellant to it." Kagura scowled at the humans. "Why don't you just let me kill them, they're a nuisance." Kagome shook her

head and turned to the hunters. "I think it would be best if you leave now. You still have your lives and I already said I'm not

going to be killing any humans, it would be against my true nature as a miko." Kagura pointed her fan at the rabbit. "It

jumped in my arms at the river." Her stomach growled. "Er, I haven't eaten since before I was turned demon." She blushed

slightly. "Where are the two male demons, I thought they were traveling with you? Either way do you accept this alliance?"

Kagome thought. "The other two are else where looking at scrolls, I do accept the alliance. Its not a time to be picky for

allies. Have you spoke to Sesshoumaru on this?" Kagura shook her head. "I wanted to speak to you first. Your the most

level headed besides the monk and Kikyo. Naraku wished for me to send you a message. He wants to let you know 'even if

you flee to the highest mountain peak you will still be under my control, the village by the well will be my next target if you

continue to refuse to be with your companions. I want your two newest companions to join you. You have until sun up to

return.' He is obviously trying to use you on the others. He is sending Kohaku with the demons to the village he spoke of. I

must return, I suggest you get going tonight in order to warn the villagers or if Naraku has another trap in store for you."

Kagome nodded. Kagura left and Kagome tightened her fist and then noticed she was bleeding again. A few hunters

approached her cautiously. "If you are truly a miko then you are trained in the art of healing?" Kagome turned around and

nodded. "Yes I have treated many wounds along my journey to destroy Naraku." One man, one of the youngest of them

stepped forward. "My wife is pregnant and will deliver soon but our healer has fallen ill. The other healer that has come from

the nearest village had been attacked by bandits the day before." Kagome growled a bit. "Yes, we had encountered them

last night, the two I have been travelling with I believe have killed off the most of them. They are located in a valley beyond

the cliffs." They all spoke among them selves quickly. "We thank you and your companions for getting rid of most of them.

They were constantly raping our women and ransacking the village. Will you please help the healers and if its not too much

to ask, could you take the other healer to his home village. He is too old to travel by his self and the journey is rough on him

-" Kagome put a hand up to stop him. She smiled at them gently. "Yes I can take him home. I will be returning to the

mountains soon after I save my sensei's village from destruction. Kikyo's sister Kaede is the miko of that village and my

sensei along with Kikyo. I will take him home tonight and if you wish I will stay closer to the villages. Any youkai seeking

destruction on your village I will eliminate but I will require a bow and quiver of arrows." The villagers praised her and

smiled. They led her to the village and told the villagers of what they have learned and were calling her there 'protector.' She

was led to the healers hut. She set the bunny down and it stayed near her. They showed her the herbs and brought fresh

water and bandages. She got to work on reducing the fever of the village healer and then woke the other healer to check

and see if there were any symptoms she might miss. The old man was startled but the villagers explained the curse and the

old man gave her a smile. She had him all patched up. His wounds were not too bad they would just take longer to heal with

his old age. "Would it be all right if I carried you to your village tonight? My sensei's village is going to be attacked by my

enemy I have heard and I would like to be there in time to warn them." He tried to sit up and Kagome helped him. She gave

him water to drink and he drank it gratefully. "Yes, I would like that very much. You are truly a blessing." A villager came in

with a bow and quiver of arrows. He then handed her a dagger. "You may need these for your long journey and Lady Kaede

will need all the arrows she can get if she is to be attacked. Please return when you can. I wish you a kind journey." Kagome

gave him a grateful smile. "You are all too kind. I am glad to not be treated ill because of this curse but it could be a gift in

disguise. I will be able to protect others with more efficiency and hopefully put an end to Naraku." The villagers all nodded

and let her get back to work. She got up and began packing items incase the old healer will need more bandages on the

way. She gathered them up and turned to the old healer helping him to lay back down. "You need your rest for the journey.

I will carry you and don't be shy to tell me if you need me to stop tonight. I must speak to my companions, they will be mad if

I disappeared." He nodded his understanding. She checked on the village healer again. The feaver broke and she was

sleeping peacefully. She walked out and asked a villager to take her to the woman nearing the end of her pregnancy. She

checked on her to see how she was feeling and gave her a few tips of comfort. The bunny was outside the hut when she

came out, so she scooped it up. She left the village and headed back to the guys. She got to a clearing and stopped, looking

at the point of the sun. It was most likely 7pm. She walked till she noticed two blurs in the tree line. Youko and Kuronue

appeared at the edge. She walked to them not letting them see what was on her mind. She got to them and got the

disapproving stare. "Where have you been?" She glanced behind her. "A village, they needed me to help the healers. I

made an alliance with Kagura but I must leave tonight for a short journey back to Kaede's. I am taking the other healer

home also. Naraku is going to attack the village Kaede protects, outside of InuYasha forest. I will not play by his rules but I

will play his game with my own rules. He is already trying to drag you two into this, he wants to absorb you for your powers.

He has tried this on Sesshoumaru and Kouga before. I must return to the village now and finish preparing." They were silent

and looked at eachother almost like they held a silent conversation. They looked at the rabit comfortable in her arms. "The

rabit came into this how?" Kuronue asked. She giggled. "I was at the river getting a drink and hoping to catch some fish

when the rabit jumped out of the bushes in front of me and into my arms. It hasn't left me since, it was being hunted and

thats how the villagers came across me and then Kagura came to speak to me. She is a wind sorceress a child of Naraku and

she hates serving him. She hates him and he holds her heart, literally. I will be making alliance with Sesshoumaru also if I

come across him on my way." Youko looked behind her. She turned and noticed some women from the village with the

children who wanted to play in the clearing. She looked back to see what the two males were going to do. They had put

there attention back on her. Her stomach growled again and she glared at it with a slight blush. Youko put an arm on her

shoulder and led her into the dense forest. Once they were out of the seeing range of the humans he backed her into a

tree. She was confused as expected. The rabit fidgeted when he was right up next to it. She watched him curiously and he

once again devoured her into a posessive kiss not paying heed to the rabit inbetween. "We will be joining you to this

Kaede's, you obviously can't be left alone or defend your self." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I can too defend my self. I could

as a human and I can as a demon. Its not my fault that someone thought it to be wise to have me unconcious during battle.

You were not even there the whole time I fought the day Naraku cursed me, I had taken out a demon with three jewel

shards and a Naraku puppet before he came in person. I don't need people hovering over me thinking I can't fight. I left the

group to learn how to defend myself with out being dependant on others!" Youko just looked at her indifferently. "So you

would rather have to learn your powers by your self and fight by your self with no company." Kagome nodded. "Having

others fight for me and always saving me isn't going to help me understand my powers." Youko smirked. "You may not

understand yet but once a woman is placed under a males protection they rarely doing anything alone." Kagome had

enough of them thinking she was there posession. "I am not your woman and I am not his woman, I am no ones woman so

you men can stop acting like I'm some posession. I barely even know who you are and you think you can just say out of

nowhere that I have to listen to you! I am not yours to be posessive over!" Youko gripped her by the upper arms and forced

his mouth on hers but he carried it to her neck, biting and licking it. Kagome struggled under his hold. He lifted his head and

nipped her ears and slowly licked up the blood, whispering to her, "You may not like the idea now but once you get use to

us and the pleasure we will give you, you will not only want to be with us but you will always return to us. Eventually we will

most likely find woman of the similar race to breed with or maybe a mate. You don't understand it right now because you

were a human and they don't understand us. Any man other than myself or Kuronue that try and defile you or even take you

away from us will sooner find him self being eaten by one of my plants. This will include that wolf Prince who thinks he is

good enough to call you his woman when truth is he can barely defend his own pack and now most of them are dead. You

will learn how passionate a fox can be and it will do good for you to be among your own kind." Youko moved a hand to fist

her hair and kiss her. He moved her away from the tree and let Kuronue have her while he left to go else where. Kuronue

held her in an embrace from behind. "Youko is only being posessive because he holds you in high respect. We don't

encounter many woman like you. Ha. I don't think either of us counted on actually getting involved with your affairs but its

not like you get many shots to find some one that feeds our curiousity just to give you triple the mysteries behind them. You

are most likely the first vixen he has crossed that he has actually been willing to help out without being asked. He usually

takes them back home and feeds his sexual cravings and sends them away in the morning. I say take advantage of this, he

can bring you much more than just pleasure and protection. He is the leader of his band of theives, I'm his partner and Yomi,

who you will meet later, is the second in command. He may one day tell you how he truly feels but for right now he only

knows how to show it in his posessiveness. When you had been turned into a demon it was like we discovered the most

valuable jewel. We ignored the Shikon because we could care less about its power and to have it would be the doom of the

band of thieves, it would only bring betrayal and greed. Neither of us need it to make us any stronger, we think of it more

like a curse and for you to be its guardian and go through the cruelties of that is inspiring. Just be careful with others when it

comes to trust, the wolf is definitely one of them." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She welcomed the comfort he was

giving her. He chuckled seeing the rabit asleep. "It seems that animals are quite comfortable around you. Your rabit is

asleep." She looked down and sure enough it was in a content sleep. She gazed at the rabit thinking. Kuronue traced kisses

up and down her neck causing her to gasp and have a shiver of delight. She felt like she could melt under this attention and

almost did but he pushed her into the tree and wrapped her legs around him. He went kissing her all along her available

neck space and then her jaw till he reached her mouth. It wasn't posessive but started out slow and then into a hungry kiss

as he grinded against her and she let out a small moan and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. He massaged her

thighs holding them in place. He let her catch her breath knowing she was probably not use to this attention she was

getting. She panted softly, he brought his attentions back to her kneck lightly nipping, sucking, and licking it. He slowed

down his grinding on her and returned back to her mouth where he gave her one final long kiss that had her gasping for air

at the end. He gave her a sexy smirk and played with her right ear and watched her head instantly turn into the rubbing as

her eyes closed and she gave a content sigh as a purr erupted from her chest. Youko appeared at that time looking amused

at the two. Kuronue had noticed him right away and turned to grin at him and they looked at the dreamy expression that

was plastered on her face and listened to the content purr. She was oblivious to the world as she melted against the tree

her head still cocked to the left, her whole body relaxed under the ministrations to her ear. Youko decided to interrupt the

little session and cleared his throat and she made no move to respond. The only reason the rabit hadn't fallen was because

she was resting her arms on her thighs that Kuronue continued to try and hold up with his lower body and left arm.

"Kagome." No response. "Kagome." Again no response. He walked up and grabbed her right ear that twitched, thinking it

would get the same treatment, but he called again directly into her ear. "Kagome." She peaked open one eye lazily to look

at him. She was clearly asking him what. She got no response as Kuronue continued to massage the left ear. She closed her

eye again, so Youko feeling mischievious decided to try another course of action. He examined his claws and gave a devilish

look to Kuronue who switched arms and began to massage the other ear which she leaned in to. Youko placed his hand on

her butt and then gave it a rough squeeze to poke his claws into as he bit her neck on the right side. She yelped and the

bunny woke frightened and Kuronue dropped his hold causing her to land on her butt as she scratched her back on the bark

of the tree. She glared at them and tried to soothe the rabit and massage her sore butt at the same time. She then looked

around noticing the nearing end of the sun set. She jumped in surprize with a quick good bye she was off to the village. She

quickly went to the river and jumped across trying to find the burrow the bunny lives in. She set the bunny down and walked

into the forest with it following her. She stopped and took a quick scan. She saw the bunny look in another direction and

found another bunny next to a burrow. It then hopped away to the burrow and she watched as they both went in. Satisfied

she went to the village and found both healers awake. "How are you feeling?" They both looked her way and smiled,

grateful to see her. "We are feeling quite well. Thank you." The woman healer had said. She was only in her 30s it looked.

"Will either of you need anything to eat or drink before I make the final preparations." The woman spoke again. "They had

brought us food to eat not long ago, we're fine. Are you sure you both will be okay travelling at night? I wouldn't like you to

get into any troubles." Kagome looked to the older man. "As long as you are all right with it then I will be fine. I know you

have a battle to get to at a village far off, I wouldn't want to cause you to be late in warning them." Kagome smiled

graciously. She thought of something. "Can I ask you both something?" They nodded, she sat down and looked at the floor

before she looked up to speak not wanting to be ill mannered. "Why are you so willing to accept my help when I am clearly

kitsune now? I have avoided contact with villages not wanting to feel rejected or have them frightened by me. I thought for

sure those hunters would have done more than point there weapons at me." The old man chuckled. "I remember you, I am

quite sure it was you who had come to that village with your odd group. It was not my village but one further north that I

wished to do a trade at. I believe it was a little over a summer ago." Kagome looked at him curiously. "You mean you

remember me as a human from that long ago?" He nodded. "Yes, you wore a weird kimono and traveled with a hanyou, kit,

monk, taija, and the little neko. You were on a lead for a demonwith a jewel shard. I believe it was that pig demon from

China that was taking the woman. You all fought well I heard. I never thought I would get the chance to see your odd group

and now here you are after over two summers and still the kind hearted young girl still willing to risk your life for others. I am

glad to have met one of you again before I passed on. Your group may not know it but you have made quite a difference

and I have heard of your adventures in surrounding villages and even to the ones that you bury because of this Naraku as

rumors have said." Kagome gave him a heart warming smile and gave her thanks, glad to hear they have made an impact on

peoples lives and to still be remembered after that long. "Well in the next few days I hope you all fare well. I have extra

business to address in the west on my journey back here so I will try to be back in 5 moons. Any demons such as a silver

kitsune or bat come looking for me here then tell them I will soon be back here after I speak with Lord of the West

Seshoumaru. They will remember him as a powerful inu with a little human girl travelling with him. Any other demon sightings

I want to be informed as soon as I arrive. I will stop at both villages to check up on things and will most likely go between

the two. Well we must be off. How do you prefer I carry you?" The old man thought about it. "On your back incase you may

need me to get off quickly. Its night time so we may run into some demons on the way." She nodded. She got up and swung

the quiver and bow over her right shoulder, the dagger tucked in the front of the kimono under the fabric and the bag on the

left shoulder. She checked there vitals once more and the bandages on the older man. Satisfied she helped the older man

up and onto her back as she knelt to the ground. She ducked under the doorway not wanting the old man to get hit. The

villagers that were out, bid them a good journey and continued back to there huts. She gave one last farewell to the village

healer and walked on out of the village. "Do you mind if I run?" The old man adjusted his grip. "Not at all." She smiled. "Let

me know if it gets to be too much for you, I don't want the wounds reopening or you to catch cold." She heard him say he

understands. She took off at a slow jog and then increased her speed as she went. It wasn't long till she heard the evened

out breathing of his sleep. She ran for about 6 miles and got to the top of a hill. She felt a tingle on her senses and

concentrated harder and realized it was a jewel shard. The village was barely noticeable in the distance. She looked in the

direction of where she felt the shard off in the distance. It was a distance off, she could reach the village before it if she is

quick enough. She took off again and increased her speed hoping to reach the village before the demon with the shard.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 5

Once she got to the village edge she knew she had little time. A villager noticed her and the old man on her back. She was

too busy looking for the healers hut as she heard trees crash in the distance. The villager was about to panic and she

looked at him. "Where is his hut?" They looked stunned, she got impatient. "Look, he is asleep so he can't help me, I need

to know where I can place him before the demon gets too close to the village." The villager pointed an accusing finger at

her. "Like you have right to talk demon. DEMON!" She sighed and soon she had pitchforks, scythes, guns and arrows

pointed at her. "This is getting old. Look, I agreed to bring this man home from the village he had journeyed to. A demon

with a jewel shard is on its way here to most likely destroy this village so I would like to get him to the safety of his hut. He

knows who I am and of my journeys so when your all up you can listen to his stories about the odd group I had up until

recently travelled with. I am not going to harm any of you, I was a miko but I was cursed a few moons ago by Naraku to be

a ebony kitsune. Please just see that I only wish to help, only the experience of getting rid of the demon and the safety of

this village is what I will take as payment. Your lives and getting that jewel shard is the most important thing." A small boy

ran up to her. "Please miss demon. This is my grandfather, I will show you to his hut." A few villagers stepped forward

hoping to grab the boy away. "Get away from the demon!" He shook his head and stepped closer and grabbed Kagome's

Kimono. She smiled at him. "What your name?" He looked up at her a smile on his lips. "They call me Akubi, what is yours?"

She still had a small smile on her lips. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, its a pleasure to meet you Akubi. Children truly are our

future." He blushed a little and then shock registered on his face. The villagers tensed. "You travelled with that odd group.

You were that young priestess in that group my grandfather told me so many stories about. It is an honor to meet you. I

thought he would never get the chance to see one of your group members again." The villagers whispered. Kagome got a

few tears to her eyes, the healer began to wake. She knelt down to look at the boy better. "You will grow up to be a great

man some day, I can tell. I must be going though, I will return soon to check on the safety of this village in a few moons but I

am on my way to another battle that my friends do not know is approaching. So I must take my leave right away." He led

her to there hut they shared. She left the bandages and herbs with them. "You be a good boy for your grandfather and

when I return I will teach you a few games and hopefully bring you some toys for you to play with your friends. See you in a

few moons." The demon was a mile away when she left the village. It was a big yellow-green ogre and god she really

wished she didn't have a sensitive nose. Its breath was enough to almost gag her to death. She put a hand to her nose.

"God you really need a breath freshner." The ogre looked down at her and of course it was laughing. She glared up at him.

"Okay well you know, I don't have all that much for time so you should just hand over the jewel shard and leave the village

alone but I really doubt that would happen. Lets get this over with." Ogre pointed at her. "You, puny. You have jewel. Give

me jewel wench." She shook her head and dodged a swing from his hand that took out the nearby trees. She kept dodging

and he picked up a tree and threw it at her. She landed on top of his head. The ogre looked around. "Where wench with

jewel go?" She tsked and it looked up not seeing anything. She began to hop around on his head and once his hands came

to smack him on the head she leapt onto his big snotty nose. "You should find a way to take a bath but I'm sorry it won't

happen. I'm a little busy so I'll just purify you and take the shard." She jumped to a nearby tree and notched an arrow. The

ogre tried to take a reach for her but she let the arrow fly and notched a second and let it fly with in a second after the

other. The ogre turned to ash. She grabbed the jewel and left as fast as she could towards Edo. The moon was at 9 pm she

guessed. It had been a while and her stomach was constantly growling now. She sighed and tried to find water. A river was

off to her right a few miles. She headed in that direction. She reached the river and kept trying to start a fire. It was really

not working, she had not made a fire without a match or lighter for help since the beginning. She tried different things and

after several minutes she got a fire started. She jumped into the river and took a quick swim. It didn't take long for her to

get a couple fish. She placed the fish on the fire like normal. She used her claws like a comb and soon her hair was knotless

and she noticed it had tighter waves to it like a loose perm. She braided her hair using hair strands to keep it from coming

undone. She ate the fish and put out the fire. She was then on her way again. Youko and Kuronue were standing in the

village she last left. They were walking through following her scent. "How far do you think she got?" Kuronue asked. Youko

scented the air and looked at the forest that seemed to have quite a big gap. They continued there walk through the village.

"She had passed here a while ago, the trail will be old by sun up. I think she had something to do with the gap in the trees

up ahead." They were passing the healers hut and spotted a young boy peaking out from the shoji. Even though the boy

whispered they could hear him well. "He has a tail and ears like Lady Kagome, they must both be kitsunes then." They both

looked at the boy, he froze to the spot. "Boy, she has her scent in your hut for what reason." They boy gathered his wits.

The talking woke his grandfather and a few villagers nearby. "She brought my grandfather home to us. She left to take care

of a demon with a jewel shard, they battled in the forest up ahead. I had seen a bright streak of light and then all was still

again." Some villagers had gathered outside there huts. They listened to the conversation of two men. "I knew she was a

bad omen. Now we have two more demons here and the one she took care of earlier. I say we hire exterminators before

she gets back. She will only bring this village doom." The other man spoke up. "The taiyja she travelled with is the last of

them that I know of. The taiyja village in the east was destroyed two summers ago don't you remember? The two of them

are friends, I hardly doubt she would exterminate that demon." Then the first one spoke again. "Of coarse I know that. The

miko has been turned into what she was created to destroy, a demon. There is still a taiyja village in the west. They will not

go soft like the taiyja and miko-youkai. We will speak to the Lord of this. All we have to do is lure the woman there and the

taiyjas will kill her." Youko pulled a rose from his hair and threw it in the villagers abdomen without even turning around. He

looked over his shoulder at the villager to get a good look at him and imprint him to his memory. He turned fully and pinned

him with a cold glare. "You disrespectful fool. We can hear you whispering your plans to have Kagome exterminated. Its a

good omen that we have not killed you. Go ahead and try to convince your lord that there is a miko-kitsune breed. I dare

you to go to him and see if he believes you. If such an event occurs that our vixen his hunted by exterminators then I will

come back and hunt you down myself. It would be wise to learn some respect. She has placed this village under her

protection while she stays up in the mountains. I do not understand why she would try to hold on to the humanity she once

had when she is not shown the respect she deserves." Kuronue turned to speak to the same two villagers. "The betrayal

and disrespect you have shown tonight are the reason demons look down on humans like filth. Kagome, human or demon is

most likely the closest a miko would get for respect. She is the guardian of a powerful jewel and is the reason Naraku has

not destroyed all of humanity and taken over all of the lands. If you are foolish enough to have her killed then you have

doomed humanity." The boys grandfather spoke up looking harshly at the men. "You would openly disrespect a gift from

Kami. The goodness in her heart will spread past all our lives because she is demon now. I don't think of her becoming a

demon to be a curse, I see it as a gift. She will destroy the great darkness and save the lives of the innocent and bring forth

the goodness in the hearts of the corrupted. She will be back, I know it and when she comes you will look at it as a blessing

to have one such as her to protect us. -" The villager threw a rock at the old man and Kuronue caught it while Youko flicked a

seed into him before grabbing hold of him by the neck. "I have planted a seed of one of my many death plants. Should

Kagome choose to save you, I will remove it, but if you show her disrespect then you shall die. I will not have you

disrespecting the old man or his family when she chose to save his life and go through the trouble to bring him to this

pathetic ungrateful village. Just from the area her scent is strongest I can tell she must have carried him the whole way. You

have your final warning. I Youko Kurama will return with her. I should have killed you instantly, but your last chance will be

given to Kagome should she find your life worth it." The villagers shook in fear, especially the man in Youko's grasp. He

dropped him and began to walk away. The old man ran into his hut and grabbed a bundle then ran out again. "Please give

this to Lady Kagome. She did not return after the fight. This is the least I can do and whose to say, this could be my last

chance to show her my thanks for her good deeds." Kuronue took the bundle and nodded to the man. He looked at the

young boy that tugged on his clothing. "Please tell Lady Kagome that I will always wait for her return." Kuronue grinned and

nodded his head at the boy who smiled at him in return. The boy let go of him and waved them farewell. Youko and Kuronue

inspected the area she battled. There was no scent of her blood, only the ashes of an ogre by the disgusting smell of it.

They sped off after her scent, Youko tracking her down. It was almost high moon when they reached the river and noticed

she must have grabbed a bite to eat on the way. They sped off again to catch up with before she battled. Kagome

meanwhile had caught a scent on the wind. She smelled it and recognized it as Naraku. She continued on her way hoping to

cut off the demons before they got close to the village. She made it to about 6 miles before she reached Edo when she

caught sight of the swarm of Naraku's followers. They were ahead of her by a mile. She closed in on them and shot a

purifying arrow into the swarm. The swarm stopped and looked at her. Kohaku was on a demon and was told by Naraku to

attack her. The battle started and Kagome was by herself. She had another arrow notched and let it fly being careful to not

hit Kohaku. She was swarmed by the many demons. She began slicing through the demons trying to focus on bringing her

youki to her claws. While she put her concentration mostly into her youki she had gotten bit on the side. She clawed at the

demon till she was certain it was dead. She continued through the battle of the swarm of demons and was getting cut up

pretty badly. She continued on trying to focus on stalling them till they retreat or till the others possibly come to her aid. She

took her self out of the open and jumped on to a tree and notched another arrow. She let it fly into the swarm. She led them

into the forest knowing her chances were best in there. She was able to dodge better and use the trees as shields. She put

forth her best effort to pull some youki into her hands or claws and soon a deadly green poison dripped from her claws. She

battled on till she heard a different disturbance in the wind near her. She turned and got Kohaku's chain sickle into her back.

He pulled it out and swung at her again. Kagome tried her best to dodge all the attacks but having over a hundred demons

to one her was not looking so good and now she had to dodge Kohaku's blade. InuYasha smelled blood on the wind but it

was far off. He woke up looking in the direction of the blood. He was in his usual spot on the tree outside the village. Kikyo

came out of the forest. "Theres a lot of jewel shards in that direction." InuYasha looked at her and ran into the hut and

woke up the others. Shippo was to stay at the hut with Kaede. They all headed out following InuYasha and Kikyo. On the

way they would feel the rise of miko ki and see Kagome's arrows going into the demons. She continued to try and fight

them. She was leading them deeper into the forest. She was on the verge of falling when she heard the familiar yell of 'Wind

Scar' in the distance. Some of the demons followed Kohaku to the group that had arrived. About 50 followed after Kagome.

She reached back and felt 3 arrows left in her quiver. She came upon a clearing and stopped in the middle and let another

arrow fly eliminating them by 9. She shot her two last arrows on the other end of the clearing and destroyed the last of

them by her claws. She dropped to her knees panting hard and then grinning at her accomplishment. She left and headed

west into a bamboo forest where she finally lay down near a creek to rest.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 6

Youko and Kuronue showed up at the same time as the others. They were able to rid of the demons while Kohaku left with

the remaining few. They all rushed to where her last arrows were shot. Youko and InuYasha both smelled the poison that

was slowly dissolving a few demons. Miroku ran along side InuYasha. "Have you caught any sight or scent of Lady Kagome?"

InuYasha slowed his pace for Miroku. "She has a lot of blood splattered, its a steady trail along the carcasses. Kohaku's

blade had her blood on it also. I don't think we should tell Sango that." Miroku agreed. Youko and Kuronue followed the

scent to another clearing and into a bamboo forest further west. They were the first to reach her. She had her knees tucked

up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her head lay peacefully on top her knees while her ears twitched at there

movements. She was a bloody mess. Her braided hair to her wrecked Kimono. Youko and Kuronue looked at her friends that

arrived. InuYasha watched them, not comfortable having these demons by Kagome while she is unconcious and injured.

"You guys again. You here to pick a fight cuz your not taking Kagome." Miroku and Sango arrived, Kikyo had ridden on

InuYasha's back. Sango noticed the familiar slash on Kagome's back. She paidno heed to the two demons so close to her

friend. She ghosted a hand over the wound. She snatched it back with troubled eyes. "Kohaku did this." InuYasha decided

to try and give some doubt. "How can you be so sure it was him that gave her that wound? She was up against over a

hundred youkai." Sango glared at him. His ears flopped down a bit. "I know that was Kagome's blood on his blade. No one

else battled him. Naraku has gained more control over him since we thought he was dead the first time." She looked away.

Miroku looked down at Kagome remembering somthing. "On some of the dead demons, they had poison still eating at their

skin." InuYasha smelled around her claws. "She did it. I bet she paid more attention controlling her youki rather than just

eliminating the demons." Youko stepped forward and picked her up. InuYasha drew tetsuiga. "Where do you think your

going with Kagome? Answer me!" Kuronue looked at him in boredom. "She obviously needs to be cleaned up so he can clean

her wounds. Any better ideas puppy?" Kuronue smirked seeing InuYasha's fuming face. Miroku stepped forward. "Lady

Kaede's village is not very far off. She asked to speak with Kagome. She will be able to treat all her wounds and Kagome's

advanced medicine is also there." Youko had stopped in favor of looking over his shoulder at Miroku. "Which direction is this

Kaede?" Miroku nodded and they all headed back to the village in the normal routine. Kaede had prepared the herbs and

bandages. Shippo was back asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag that she left behind. Everyone showed up and she spotted

two new demons. InuYasha had a scowl on his face as he glared at Youko who still carried Kagome. "Please set Kagome

down here. Do none of ye have any wounds also?" The shook there heads and InuYasha looked at Kagome while

responding. "Kagome had taken them on by her self and most were all ready dead so it wasn't hard to get rid of." Youko

and Kuronue had seen the odd cot on the floor and watched as the lump in it moved around and then Shippo poked his

head out. He looked right at Kagome and scurried over there. He looked at the many wounds but none all that serious alone

for a demon but combined it looked bad. "How did Kagome know there was going to be an attack if she was way down

south?" He asked the innocent question that everyone forgot to think of. Kuronue answered. "She spoke with a wind

sorceress after discussion of an alliance." InuYasha growled. "Kagura." Kikyo gave InuYasha a hard look. "You should not be

so picky for allies InuYasha. We all know her hatred for Naraku and this just proves how much she can help us with. We

would not have been prepared for that amount of demons if Kagura had not told Kagome of the ambush. We would be

burying dead right now and reparing the damages. I already formed an alliance with her and we should try for one with the

wolf and your half brother." InuYasha freaked. "No way! I don't want that mangy wolf or my bastard half brothers help! NO!

I will take Naraku down with out there help, they will only get in my way!" Kagome ears flattened and she sat up. She

snarled at InuYasha. "Sit! Thats for waking me up. Kikyo is right and I already made plans to do so. At least to talk with

Sesshoumaru about an alliance. Naraku's stench is in the western lands so I'm sure he is some where near the barrier. Now

leave out your pride and do what needs to be done!" Shippo hid behind Youko. "Kagome is even scarier now when she is

mad." He gulped looking out from behind Youko's leg. InuYasha scowled. "If you want an alliance with my half brother then

you can go right ahead but he better not get in my way when I go take down Naraku." He left the hut for favor of his tree.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as he left. Kaede gently pushed her back down to finish bandaging her. "Turn over on

to your back. She will need privacy." The others took the hint and left the hut. Kaede helped Kagome take off the Kimono.

Kagome could feel the gash in her back from Kohaku's blade, she was glad Sango had left because she didn't want her to

have to see it. Kaede took care of cleaning the blood. There were teeth marks on her skin like a demon had her side in its

jaws. Kaede shook head her looking at the multiple wounds on Kagome. She was use to seeing InuYasha like this but not

Kagome and this is her first time seeing her since that day they left for the shards she sensed. That was the fateful day she

had been turned demon. 'This could be Naraku's fall, he now has to be more cautious about ye.' Kagome was dressed in

miko robes after they finished. The others went to sleep promptly when they could come in. Kagome rested her eyes as she

stroked Shippo's tail. She was staring into the fire in her sleeping bag. She placed Shippo in the warmth of the sleeping bag

and left in the direction of the well. Youko and Kuronue watched her disappear into the forest and followed. She took a

glance at the well and went to Goshinboku. She kneeled down and prayed for her family at the great tree. She stood up and

placed a hand on the worn bark, looking up into the branches of the tree. The sun was starting to come up. She went back

to the well and jumped in. Instead of going through time or just hitting dirt, she had hit a barrier and was thrown from the

well into the underbrush. "Eek!" She got up rubbing her bottom a pout on her face. "Kukuku. I was wondering when you

would try to return back to your era. It was fun to see how well my barrier had worked on you." Kagome whirled around and

came face to face with Naraku. She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt after tripping on a root. She scowled at the

root. "Kagome, I hope you liked my little attack on your friends. I see you had not been able to get to the village before you

fought if the wounds are anything to go by." She got back to her feet glaring at Naraku and pointing an accusing finger.

"They were not suppose to be here till sun up you liar!" He chuckled. "I said I will be sending Kohaku and the demons to the

village at sun up. I never said that I wouldn't send any before or after the attack." Her eyes widened. "Yes, now you see

Kagome. That was only a little surprize for you. A warm up if you will. I was hoping that you would not have been there for

the first attack and only see the destruction of the village and your injured friends. Then you would have been swarmed by

my second attack. Now lets see if your companions will be able to protect the village this time." She was about to take off

but Naraku drew a sword and sent a tentacle to stop her. "Damn you!" She yelled. She flexed her hands and focused on

bringing the poison to her claws. Naraku attacked first. Kagome dodged and heard InuYasha yelling for her in the

background. Youko and Kuronue let themselves be known then. Kuronue left to go back to the village and stop InuYasha

from finding her. Kagome needed this experience and InuYasha would only get in her way and distract her. Kagome's moves

were not as graceful or accurate as someone more experienced with this type of combat. Naraku drew out another sword

and tossed it to Kagome who took it, looking at it wearily. "Its a normal sword, I just wanted to make things more

interesting. You don't have your arrows or long distance any more. Lets see how you do so close to the enemy." He

attacked right away and without much skill, Kagome blocked. She really was not sure how to hold the sword. She tried to

block his attacks and get an easier grip. She saw a gap in his stance and went to stab the sword but Naraku brought his

down on her shoulder. She ground her teeth together and followed through with her attack. She had Naraku's sword in her

shoulder while her sword went through his left abdomen. They broke apart and instead of clashing swords, Kagome jumped

over him and took swipe at his back but he crossed swords with her again. She could hear them fighting in the distance and

smell the miasma that was spreading. She decided to try something else. While they battled she brought the poison back to

her left hand and held the sword in her right as it stayed crossed with Naraku's. She struck his right arm and he jumped

away angry. Youko continued to monitor the battle. He watched as she grinned at her accomplishment. She seemed to

concentrate on something else. Naraku was watching her cautiously. Soon enough she had blue fox fire and she grinned

wider. She let it spread down the sword and then she ran to clash swords again. The fox fire spread down his sword and

burned his hands. He dropped the sword and Kagome swung the sword and cut the head off of the Naraku puppet. She

turned to Youko, breathing heavily. She heard Shippo yelling for her in the distance and looked down the trail to see a few

demons chasing him. She rushed up the trail and watched as Youko sped ahead of her and pull out a rose from his hair. She

looked at it curiously and watched as it turned into a whip. Her eyes widened. She scooped up Shippo while he sliced the

demons to pieces. Shippo burrowed him self into her stomach. They continued on there way to the village without stopping.

Youko cut down all that got in his path without breaking from his run. She studied him as he moved with fluid grace. They

reached the village to see a barrier around it. Kagome smiled, grateful to see Kaede keeping up the barrier. She noticed

Kikyo on the opposite side, helping with the barrier. The sun had peaked over the hills and was ascending into the sky,

aiding its light to those in battle. Kagome continued with her fox fire and the sword. Shippo held on to her from the back of

her neck. Youko stayed near her through out the battle. He studied her moves, making note of what she needed to work on.

She was adapting fast to her new powers. He was barely wounded while she was in her third battle since high moon. Her

moves were more sluggish and sloppy as her speed had decreased from the strain. He noticed Shippo on her back and knew

it was keeping her from fighting at full strength when she knew she had to watch out for Shippo also. "Shippo." He looked at

the person who called his name and saw Youko. Youko held his left arm out for him to jump to. Shippo did so and scurried up

his arm, hanging on to his shoulder. Kagome gave a grateful smile before launching into battle again. InuYasha called 'Wind

Scar' and took out a little less than a hundred demons. They took care of the remainder demons. The battle finished.

Everyone had some battle wounds except Shippo and the two mikos who let down the barrier. The villagers had watched

them take down the swarm of demons. Kagome fell to her knees, her old wounds reopened and the miko garb was soaked

in blood. She heard the others yelling her name. She let go of the sword she held and fell forward. Kikyo and Kaede had

both rushed over. InuYasha flipped her on to her back. Her body limp and not even a twitch from her ears. He looked at the

large gash on her shoulder and watched her chest rise and fall. Her condition was like that of Kouga's when he battled

Kagura and lost his jewel shards. InuYasha ignored the growls from Kuronue and Youko that only he could pick up besides

Shippo. He proceeded to take her into the hut where Kikyo and Kaede would stitch her up. Everyone else proceeded to think

of a way to get rid of the carcasses of the dead demons. "How do we get rid of all this blood and the bodies?" Sango

questioned. Miroku spoke up. "If we were to get them into piles, do you think Lady Kaede and Lady Kikyo could purify them?

The blood will wash away since it already looks like a storm is moving in." InuYasha nodded his head. They felt a demonic

aura headed there way. Sesshoumaru landed looking at the fresh battle field. Youko approached him. "Where are the

mikos?" Sesshoumaru questioned. InuYasha pulled tetsuiga back out. "Whats it to you?" He was going to go charge him but

Miroku put a stop to it by standing in his way and walking up to the Demon Lord. "Lady Kagome had suffered many wounds

from the battles this morning. All three are in the hut taking care of the wounds she suffered." Sesshoumaru could smell her

blood all over the other battle field and then at a well. He could smell Naraku and his followers all over this one. He could

smell her poison, the same as his, at all three scenes. What do you want Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha was ignored and

Sesshoumaru turned to speak with Youko. "Naraku is trespassing on my lands. The wind witch Kagura, spoke of an alliance

forming to destroy Naraku. She said it was agreed upon with the mikos Kikyo and Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated. Youko

nodded. "She told Kagome of the ambush. Naraku in turn, sent two. They both agreed that they should not be picky with

who there alliance comes from. They were planning to set out and speak with you and the wolf prince. Will you accept the

alliance?" Youko responded. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "The woman Kagome is still adjusting to her new power. I will

accept if she gets proper training. Naraku will try to use her against us, I will not be so understanding the next time she

loses to her youki and begins to purify her self. She will begin her training with me in 8 moons." Youko nodded. "She will be

prepared." He picked up the sword she used earlier and held it up to eye level. "She was given a sword to battle with by

Naraku. She is adapting rather well. I think it would be wise to bring out the demon, she has done better since she had

been given a taste of her abilities. Her demon would know of her abilities and can bring them to the surface." Youko knew

Sesshoumaru was thinking. He had known him for centuries. They perfected there skills training together and you could see

the many similarities. InuYasha was boiling in rage as he heard them discuss and did not miss the similarities between the

two. He shoved Miroku out of his way and stomped right up to them. They gave him a bored look. Kuronue and the others

were chuckling at the interaction. "Kagome is going nowhere with either of you. Do you think I would let her be trained by

Sesshoumaru. The bastard would kill her most likely and just bring her back to life with tenseiga!" Sesshoumaru smirked at

his half brother. "That is a very good idea InuYasha. I never thought a half breed like you could use that brain of yours."

InuYasha swung a punch, aiming for his head and Sesshoumaru of course had dodged it. It continued like that till Kikyo came

out and broke them up. "Enough InuYasha. Control your temper." Shippo snickered when he saw the defeated look cross

InuYasha's demeanor. "You know, I guess Kikyo and Kagome have more in common than I imagined. They both got

InuYasha wrapped around there finger." Everyone laughed, even Sesshoumaru chuckled at InuYasha's misfortune. Lady

Kaede came out chuckling, holding the blood stain miko garb. Sesshoumaru began walking in the direction of the hut, intent

on seeing the degree the woman suffered. InuYasha of coarse was yelling behind him and Youko just followed. Kagome was

on a cot, the healing supplies still lay out in case her wounds were to need more. She was sleeping peacefully but she was

bandaged all over. She was lying on her stomach, her back exposed and the blanket covered up her lower back. She

obviously needed more bandages because the slash from Kohaku and the bite on her side were only treated with the

healing herbs and have yet to be wrapped. The fire was burning the old bandages and heating up an arrow head to most

likely seal the deeper gashes if needed. Her wrapped shoulder was slightly bleeding through. The wound from a few days

ago was completely healed, not a trace of it. InuYasha came stomping in the hut yelling at them. Miroku knocked him on the

head. "Remember the last time you woke up Lady Kagome. You felt her wrath, all of it, so imagine if you were to wake her

up a second time in the same morning InuYasha." InuYasha scowled and leaned up against a wall. Her ears twitched at the

noise but her breathing stayed even. Sango came in and sat down at Kagome's head. She busied her self with taking

various twigs, leaves and grass out of her braid. She had her eyes fixated on that gash to her back. Miroku put a comforting

hand on her shoulder. "Kagome doesn't blame Kohaku so you shouldn't either. Naraku will pay, he is just trying to hit your

weak spot like the last time he told him to kill Kagome." Sango nodded. "I don't blame Kohaku, I just wish I could find some

way to free him from Naraku's hold." Kaede came in followed by Kikyo. Shippo was still on Youko's shoulder while Kirara took

a nap on Sango's lap. Kaede found more cloth to wrap her wounds and set to the task. Everyone left to give her privacy and

space. InuYasha set to the task of gathering the carcasses and putting them in different piles. Miroku and Sango left to join

him while Kikyo went about purifying them. Sesshoumaru spoke with Youko and Kuronue. "Naraku is near the southern

boarder of my lands. His barrier will take my father's blade to open it up. I suggest the miko saves up her energy. I thought

her dead by the amount of blood spilled. She is lucky to still be alive." Youko and Kuronue gave a slight nod of agreement.

Sesshoumaru took one last glance at the hut before he turned to leave. "I will be waiting to test her abilities. Find me in my

land in 8 moons." He left in his ball of energy.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 7

It was hours till Kagome stirred. The sun was already in its descent. Kaede brought her some water to drink as Kagome

began to lift her self up. She kneeled on the ground, arms still holding her up but the arm with that gash in it was trembling.

She stayed on all fours with her eyes looking at the wounded shoulder. She knew something was wrong with it. She had

received mostly minor injuries from her battle with Naraku, the gash in her shoulder being the worst. Yes it was deep and

would have been worse if she were human but as a demon it was not as bad but still bad. She sat on her legs and accepted

the water. She didn't mention the wound being different. In fact as she sat there thinking of which wounds Naraku's sword

had inflicted, they all had that same feeling but the deep gash was making them seem almost unnoticable since she was still

in pain with many other minor wounds. She acted like nothing was wrong. No one had been in the hut except for Kaede,

herself and Kirara. Kirara however, did notice that something was indeed wrong. She watched as Kagome went about acting

like nothing was wrong when her shoulder continued to twitch. Kagome was only wearing bandages and Kaede was still

mending the miko garb so she put on her mended Kimono she had been wearing. She stepped outside for a breather. She

noticed the others were cleaning up the mess while Youko and Kuronue came back with wild boars swung over there

shoulders. She could smell the rain coming as she looked at the setting sun. Kikyo was the first to notice her and walked

over to the hut. "Are you sure you should be up so fast Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "I just need the fresh air. Where is

Shippo?" Kikyo looked at her. "Was he not in the hut with you?" She shook her head. They both looked around the village.

Kagome went to find where the children were playing. She found the kids and walked up to them. "Hey kids, have you seen

Shippo any where?" They nodded. "He was playing with us earlier but he left. I think he was chasing something behind Lady

Kaede's hut." Kagome nodded. She walked around back there until she found his scent. She followed it into the woods

keeping a keen eye for Shippo. She had wandered a little ways in there and saw something orange in the distance.

"Shippo!" She chased after it. What she found was not Shippo but a large kitsune, as in, a demon. It was a full grown male,

not her little kit. She glanced about the area as the kitsune continued to watch her curiously. She figured it wasn't strong

enough to have a human form and didn't pay any heed to the 6 tails. She scented the air for Shippo and took off towards it.

"Shippo, your going to be in big trouble for wandering out this far!" She heard a yell in the distance. She took to the trees

trying to get use to the feeling. She landed on the ground again. "Shippo!" She heard him real close by. "Kagome!" she

heard. She found a demon looking hungrily up at Shippo who was hanging upside down from a tree. The 6 tail fox watching

everything with curious eyes. "Looky here, looks like I get to have a feast tonight." the demon said, snatching Shippo from

the trap. "Put him down!" she yelled. The demon was human form but she couldn't tell what he was. His ears were pointy

and bigger in size. His eyes yellow ovals like Kouga. He wore a simple black and orange outfit. His hair was a dark green and

the normal fangs. Nothing about his appearance said what he was except demon. "Ha, you his mother or something?" She

responded immediately. "Yes!" He looked between the two. "The only thing you two share is being kitsune, or more like he

is just kitsune while your mixed with something else. Hmm, interesting, you are still a full blood yet your auras are opposites.

I don't believe you one bit that this is your kit." She growled at him. "I may not be by blood but the bond is one in the same

if not stronger. Now put my SON DOWN!" She could feel her youki rising. The demon changed his hold into one of strangling

him. Shippo was trying tograsp air. Kagome felt her demon beginning to take over as she watched him begin to cut him with

his claws. Shippo's panicked eyes looking at her. "Shippo. When I get you free, you are to go directly back to the village and

stay with Youko and the others." She saw him nod, the demon flexed his hand as the claws of the other dug into Shippo's

neck. Blood trickled down and Kagome gave in to her demon. She lunged at the demon, poison flowing out her claws. He

threw Shippo into the underbrush. He quickly sucked in air and got his wits together and ran back to the village. He looked

once more at Kagome, knowing she was still hurt from the battles, and then he took off full speed intent on finding someone

to help her out. The demon laughed. He could smell blood all over her and noticed her tight kimono with the outline of many

bandages underneath it. "You must be the rumored kitsune-miko Naraku had created." Of course all he got was a growl.

Then her demon decided to humor him. "Naraku is a dead man once I find him. I will enjoy drinking his lifes blood while a

squeeze his heart with my own hands." She laughed visiously. The demon and kitsune both smelled the burning pure energy

coming from her. Her eyes began to go back to normal. Soon she was back to her normal kitsune self. Her shoulder was

twitching again. Her wounds were mostly healed already so she didn't worry about those. The demon smirked at her. "Well

well well, I thought for a second you would purify your self. I guess your miko ki has other ideas rather than letting your

demon have all the fun. Your not fooling me. I can tell your still exhausted from all those wounds you gained before this.

Your twitching shoulder is just proof that your body is exhausted." He laughed at her. She brought fox fire to her hands. She

started throwing it at him while he dodged them. She was coming up with a plan in the back of her mind. She jumped into

the tree Shippo had been in. She grabbed the rope and fed it her fox fire. The rope was like steel or some kind of metal. It

made her think of the Band of Seven. She launched her attack but had not used the rope. She smirked at him. She got him in

between 3 close together trees and ran it around the trees letting her fox fire stay constant. She dripped poison from her

left hand and held a ball of miko ki in the right. She slipped into the shadows making the demon search for her in tight

quarters. She jumped on to the trunk of another tree to the back left of him. She let loose her miko ki and jumped to the tree

towards the front letting her poison burn him. "Ahh, you bitch! Wait till I show you your place!" She chuckled. He tried to

attack her but his claw attack hit nothing but air. He tried to jump ou but he got more acid wounds from the poison leaking

out of her claws. Soon she was moving fast in all directions letting the fumes of her poison begin to fill the lungs of the

demon. She jumped behind him and shot out her hand with miko ki in it and pushed it flat on his back. He screamed in pain.

She jumped back to the safety of her trees before he could swing his claws at her. He got a black flame to his hands and

pressed it to the trees. He did it to all three and they burst into flames. Kagome remained hidden in the shadows perfectly.

Her fox fire died down and disintegrated as he grabbed the rope. He swung it around with the black fire moving farther to

the end. Soon the trees were bursting into black flames. Kagome still stood in the shadows holding a hand to her mouth as

she watched him chuckle. "C'mon woman. I want to get this over with. I'm a bit hungry and kitsune seems to be on the

menu tonight." He was walking around the falling and burning plants and trees looking for her. "I really don't want to but we

can keep this up for the rest of day. The sun is setting you know, it won't be long till I find you." Kagome dodged a falling

tree. The demon caught the movement and sent his whip of black fire at her. She dodged it again and again. It made contact

with her left arm. She winced in pain. She moved out of his range and ran around to his back and he spun around to find

nothing. He kept hearing twigs snapping all around at various times. He watched a figure go over his head and snapped his

whip successfully taking the tree branch down that she was to land on so she pushed off from the tree and launched her fox

fire at him. He got hit in the back trying to dodge the worst of it. He looked at the area he thought her to be but could only

see the darkness of the burning forest. Kagome took a swing at him with her claws from his back. She jumped up and got

his by the whip in her left leg. She quickly dodged the next attack continuing their game of hide and seek. She felt the

twitching in her shoulder turn into a throbbing pain that began flowing down the veins in her arm. She sunk to one knee

gripping the shoulder as she heard the demon walking around looking for her again. He found her in the same position, her

breathing pained as her right arm shaking and soon you could see it spread through the legs and her other arm and finally

the head. She couldn't keep her balance and fell forward, struggling to stay up on her fore arms. The demon laughed at her

misery. "Seems like that wound has something in it if your shaking body is anything to go by." She had her teeth clunched

shut as she growled and soon her auras consumed her. It flew up into the trees the shape of a fox as it soared around the

demon and landed back to her last spot and there was a 5 tail black kitsune with sharp saphire eyes. The hair on its back

and tail bristled as it bared it fangs at him, a low growl errupting from its mouth. Without warning it attacked and clamped its

jaws around his neck. He started beating on the fox as blood trickled down his neck, the jugular not far from the jaws of the

black kitsune. He took one last swing with his black fire and the kitsune went flying into the trees with a small whimper. The

male kitsune had been watching this all from a safe distance. Its eyes watching the battle before him with the inexperienced

miko-kitsune. He followed as he watched the black kitsune dart into the forest and the demon in hot pursuit. His whip still in

hand all wrapped up in a circle. Youko and Kuronue were finishing with gutting the boars when Shippo ran out of the forest

frantic. They looked at the blood dripping from his neck and sleeves. They walked to him calmly as Shippo spotted them and

launched himself at Youko who caught him. "I-I," he tried to catch his breath. "I wandered too deep into the forest and got

caught in a trap, Kagome came looking for me and a demon tried to eat me and she went back to her blood lust state of

mind and attacked the demon but she's badly injured and her shoulder kept twitching and her miko-ki was acting up and-"

Youko place a finger to his mouth to stop the rambling. He scented the air and soon everyone could see smoke in the

distance. It got big and they could see black flames and the clashing of auras. InuYasha and the others ran to get there

weapons. Youko looked at them and shook his head. "It will be raining soon, make sure the fire does not reach, I'll look for

Kagome with Kuronue." They were about to reject but Youko set Shippo on the ground. InuYasha and the others watched

as a black smear like a kitsune in animal form raced up into the sky and bolted back down to Earth. InuYasha knew that it

was all too familiar to when he had seen Sesshoumaru transform. Sesshoumaru of course decided then to show up so he

can speak to Kagome. He had seen the transformation in the distance and knew it must be the Kagome. He glanced around,

feeling Kuronue and Youko's auras running through the forest. Kagome had led the demon further into the forest, all she

could think of was killing the demon. She barely took notice on how she was mostly running on instinct. She darted up a tree

and waited till the demon came and attacked him with her jaws crushing his lungs again. He bucked her off but she came

back and gripped his ankle and began to shake her head wildly getting right down to the bone. The demon yelled out, still

trying to kick her off before she broke it. He flipped on to his back and she went straight to the jugular but he brought up his

hand covered in the black flame and grapped the fur on the chest. She yelped and back off, as water started falling from the

sky. She ran off to where she smelled water and heard the distant yell of 'Wind Scar.' InuYasha used his wind scar to

disintegrate the flames like he did back in the times they fought the Band of Seven. The rain was soon pouring down and the

black fire was stopped by the cries of the heavens. Worried for Kagome he took off to where he could hear the demon she

battled scream. Kagome got to a river bank where the water flowed fast in white rapids signalling a possible waterfall. She

went back to fighting the demon. He had taken his whip out and she got cornered on to a slippery rock among the rapids.

He flicked his whip again and caught it in her teeth and gave a good tug on it as blood continued to leak from her bloody

snout and clenched teeth. The demon caught off guard had crashed into a boulder among the rapids also. Kagome jumped

to the boulder he was on and made sure to get the whip around his neck. The demon clawed her under the stomach but she

didn't let go so the demon made a fatal mistake. He got up on the boulder and grabbed her by the neck and used all his

strength to throw her into a boulder in the middle of the wide river. The rope tightened across his neck and Kagome gave

one good tug and the demon lost his head and she crashed into the boulder. Her yelp of pain and whimpering reached her

friends and all they could see once they got there was a decapitated demon and a blood splattered boulder in the middle of

the raging rapids. Her whimpers were barely heard among the rapids as she tried to dodge boulders and push to shore. She

was going over the roughest fall of the rapids and then her whimpers were gone. Youko and Kuronue had followed the

battle to the river and spotted a 6 tail fox running along the bank going down stream. When her whimpers failed to reach

any ears and they noticed the blood splattered on a boulder further into the river they took off. They ran along the river

edge hoping to spot her but not even her aura could be found. InuYasha came up behind them, he was looking frantically

among the falls. He had been smelling for a scent on the boulders and had a feeling that blood was hers and scared him. He

ran further down stream to the calmer waters, soon joined by Youko, Kuronue and Sesshoumaru. Thunder cracked above

and lightning flashed. The blood was washed away and the forest fire was dead. The all began searching the banks in a 5

mile range from where the dead demon lay upon the boulder, his lifes blood flowing in a steady river to the waters below.

Youko and InuYasha both began searching the waters for her but still came up empty.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 8

Further down stream the orange kitsune came out of the water dragging a black kitsune. Once he reached shore he

dropped the limp form and spread his body around hers, licking her wounds shut trying to clean up any leaking blood. After a

few minutes of resting he could feel the other powerful auras again. He draped her body over him and walked off into the

woods using it to try and cover there scent as best as he could in this form, not being a master at plants like the silvers.

Once they all decided to keep heading down stream the realized the the scent of the 6 tail kitsune had ended. They kept

going further till they reached a spot where a small body had been dragged out of the water. The rain continued to pound

down on them and washed the blood away, along with the trail. Youko stared off into the woods hoping to feel any aura of

the kitsune. Sesshoumaru walked off and seemed to have a trail he was following. The kitsunes paw prints were heavier

and the forest was slightly muddy so they kept a brisk walk following the paw prints of the kitsune. The kitsune however,

was thinking back to luck that one kit brought him by wandering off. He smelled many scents on him and two of them being

kitsune. Being a 6 tail, his senses were more superior than those of less tales and picked up a male silver and female ebony

but none of the same as the kit and him self. He found the kit familiar but wasn't very sure why. When the kit bounced off

into the forest chasing a butterfly and still no other came to get him, he began to worry that he might be an orphan or he

was simply wandering too far out of range for the others. He was thinking of checking on the kit when he could smell the

female ebony coming. The wind blew in his favor and could detect she was not mated and even untouched. She too had the

smell of the silver male and it was one he had seen often and met before. It was Youko Kurama's scent that she carried but

yet it did not seem it was any of those wenches he would sleep with and then send off. Youko Kurama was well known for

being a theif and the leader of the greatest band of theives. He could sense a pure untainted aura around the female which

confused him. Only mikos had an aura like that, but yet she also had the demonic aura of an ebony. When she came in to

view off in the distance, still calling for the kit, he noticed the chinese kimono. Ebonies were well known for stalking and

seducing their prey so seeing such a tight kimono on her petite body was not uncommon for a female. He knew the female

was getting worried so he decided that maybe he could lead her to the kit, see if she follows him. Sure enough, the female

had spotted him and called out the kits name. He knew that name, or more like he knew another kitsune a few years back

with a son by the name of 'Shippo.' It would explain why he didn't smell his parents on him since his father was hunted

down and lost all his tails till only the average one was left. The Thunder Brothers he heard had killed him and then news

spread fast that the Thunder Brothers were defeated by a miko and a hanyou. He wasn't sure but he thought maybe they

had decided to care of the orphan since he then began hearing the stories of a shard hunting group, often hunting down

Naraku with a miko who can sense the jewel shards. The group was odd since it was consisting enemies by nature. The

monk with a void in his right hand, a taiyja with her companion two tail neko, a inu hanyou, an odd miko and a kit. 'Odd

group indeed.' he thought. He remembered her movements being careful but quick. She didn't make much noise when

running as he thought she would. He had heard of a rumor of a miko-kitsune by Naraku's doing. Now he has her laying

across her back as he moves away from other auras. When he had gotten close enough to the kit earlier while leading her

to him, he decided to stop and get a good look at the female. The scent of dried blood shocked him a bit until he could make

out the lines and grooves of the bandages that seemed to cover her torso and shoulder. He was just going to leave after

taking her within range of the kit but from the looks of her tired and wounded body he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea

for her to be by herself. He was angry that Youko had not gone to search for the kit himself instead of letting this exhausted

female go deep into the forest where it could lead into trouble. When she heard a cry for help from the kit, she had

completely forgotten his presence so she could track down the kit. It was obvious the kit was either scared because he was

lost or he had gotten in trouble. When he arrived to see the kit caught in a trap of a hungry demon he was worried but once

she had released the kitsune in a fit of blood lust, he knew it would not be wise to get near the kit now. He remembered

hearing her tell him to get back to the 'village and stay with Youko and the others' so it confirmed she must be the

unfortunate miko that had been turned kitsune just less than 6 days ago. It made him even more mad that there are even

more people capable to find the kit other than Youko Kurama. The demon was strong but he wasn't sure if he would survive

the female in demon rage. It was obvious the female would have eventually killed him but the purifying power and the

burning of skin reached his sensitive nose. The miko ki was trying to purify the rise of youki and soon her eyes were

flickering and she was out of the rage she willingly put herself in. He watched her trap the demon, and even though she did

not know all of her powers, she was smart to combine her instincts with knowledge. She was quite smart in her plan until

the demon brought out that black flame. She was doing good to go by her nature and stick to the shadows and she blended

in well. He thought of the fight but the one thing that bothered him most was that twitching shoulder. No it wasn't twitching,

it was pulsing, something in that wound was spreading and the reaction she had to it was changing into her animal form.

The form already was cut up enough but she didn't seem to react to any of it. He couldn't catch all of the fight because of the

black fire and not wanting to alert them of his presence. He had control of himself in animal form but she seemed to be ruled

by instincts in the beginning and then come to her senses as the fight went on. He could tell she was probably being talked

to by her demon if going for the jugular was any proof of instinct. He had followed the fight to the river where it quickly

ended with the demon decapitated because he was too angry to see her slip the whip around his neck. She fought well but

her tired body could not keep up with the strong current of the rapids. He watched as she tried to dodge boulders and make

her way to shore but the attempts were futile the second she descended down the most powerful part of the rapids. He

knew Youko and three others were in the area searching for her but he wasn't sure if he would do them the favor of

returning the female when they obviously were not doing a good enough job of taking care of her. 'No,' he decided. He

would look after her till she could make it back to human form or until they found him. Making Youko Kurama angry was not

wise and his scent was the most dominant on her so he was obviously going to claim her as his posession. Youko Kurama is

the greatest thief known and he steals rare and valuable artifacts and a miko-kitsune is definitely rare and very valuable. Its

never been done, a cross between the border of holy and demonic a miko/houshi to a demon. He is sure that because of her

rarity and power, he must be deciding to stake his claim on her in case he decides he wants her as a mate or to just breed

with a powerful female of similar breed. He knew what he was getting into and thats why he decided that he should turn

into his human form now and get away with her, rather than being killed by the males behind the auras before he could

even get to actually meet her. So now here he was, turning into his human form. His rusty orange hair held back in a band at

the top of his head, where his hair would then reach mid back. His forest green eyes and finely shaped eyebrows giving him

a more elegant charm. His tall form in his maroon and dark green robes, haori and hakamas gave him more of an authoritive

air but adding to the charm they dominate in there breed. His maroon robe held a golden-yellow pattern of small cross

shape covering the entire robe. He wore dark green haori and hakama that held maroon on bottom left leg and the right

shoulder. To hold it together he wore a golden-yellow sash with a maroon and purple design at the ends like a pile of

leaves. He kept twin swords on his left hip and a small pouch on the right. He also maroon slipper shoes (don't know the

name, kurama and youko wear them). He picked her up and took to the trees, certain that the rain would hide his scent and

pour down long enough for him to get away with her. He ran at top speed a blur to even some of the stronger demons if not

invisible making sure to hide his aura as best as he could. Youko continued to follow the tracks with the rest of them until

they felt the rise of an aura. They all took off in the direction of that aura but as soon as they got there they noticed the

tracks ended.


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 9

They all knew it was the 6 tail male kitsune, they spotted earlier, that they had been tracking, quite sure he had taken

Kagome from the river. Kuronue took to the skies, hoping to spot him from above. He watched a blur in the trees go

Northeast and signaled for them to follow. As he tried to keep sight of the blur he tried to move closer and see if it was that

of a kitsune. The kitsune on the other hand, had taken notice that one of the demons had taken to the skies and moved to

lower branches into the denser part of the forest. He guessed it to be Kuronue, Youko Kurama's partner and knew another

aura was the hanyou. The aura that was just a bit more powerful than Youko's was a inu, he knew that but the only inu he

knew of, especially to be of that power would be the Lord of the West who is rumored to have a half breed brother. If he is

correct then he knew that going West would be a mistake and if he distanced him self from the western lands then he would

have a much better advantage. A Lord never stays away from his lands too long but Sesshoumaru lives up to his name and

his reputation proudly. He decided to take a detour and lose Kuronue by taking to the ground. Sure enough, soon after he

landed so he took back to the trees and redirected his path to the mountains of the North. Kuronue lost track of the blur in

the trees but he was sure he had seen a kitsune tail on the blur so that would mean it was him he spotted. He went back to

the ground and met up with the others. "It was the kitsune and I'm pretty sure he was carrying something, the only thing, it

was not of human form." Kuronue announced to them. Sesshoumaru remembered seeing what he was sure to be a

transformation but how she did it, he was not sure. No matter how mad she would get, she should not have learned how to

changed into animal form so quickly. The rain finally let up and stopped. It was just there luck, her scent and the kitsune's

were washed away but he was quite certain they could pick up on the scent from the approximate area that Kuronue last

spotted him. "Take us to the area you last spotted the kitsune." Kuronue took to the skies and it didn't take long till he was

at the approximate area of the spot. Sure enough, they found tracks again, so the kitsune thought taking to the underbrush

would stop them. They felt the familiar aura of the InuYasha's friends. The came in on Kirara along with the kit. InuYasha

looked at Shippo and pointed an accusing finger. "What were you doing wandering off like that, can't you stay out of trouble.

Damn, now Kagome is missing. You damn runt, stop running off!" Miroku came up and hit InuYasha on the head. Sango held

the upset Shippo. "Why is everyone this far North? Kirara traced her scent to a dead demon at the river." Sango questioned.

She got off, waiting for the explanation. "Some damn kitsune took her, Kagome's blood was on the boulder in the middle of

the river. She was carried down stream in animal form we believe. How she changed into her animal form is unknown."

Everything was quiet till Kirara was nudging Sango's right shoulder. "What is it Kirara?" She nudged the shoulder again.

Miroku noticed it this. "Maybe something is on your shoulder Sango." He stated. Sango checked her shoulder again while

Kirara growled putting her head down as if to say no. She nudged the shoulder again. Shippo's eyes widened. "I think I

know what she is saying." InuYasha gave him a funny look. "Since when can you understand what Kirara is saying?" Shippo

gave a quick glare with a huff as he jumped on to Sango's right shoulder and crossed his arms. "I don't, but I think Kirara

had noticed the same thing I did. The wounded shoulder on Kagome was acting odd. I didn't think about it earlier because of

the demon but now that I think about it, there was something going on. When Kagome came to save me from that demon

her shoulder was moving." InuYasha gave him the 'your an idiot' stare. "Of course her shoulder was moving, shoulders are

suppose to move, idiot." Shippo shook his head. "No, it wasn't moving like that, it was like a twitch. It was right where she

had been wounded earlier, the whole shape of it was similar to that gash in her shoulder." Sesshoumaru decided to voice

his question before InuYasha got on his nerves. "When did she receive this injury?" Shippo thought about it when Youko

spoke up. "Naraku's sword. Perhaps some had been scraped on to her sword then we may be able to find out what this is. I

did not smell anthing odd on her sword or on hers." Miroku looked to InuYasha. "You carried her into the hut, did you smell

anything off about her wounds?" InuYasha shook his head. He looked to Sesshoumaru. "Your sense of smell is the most

dominant, did you smell anything off inside Kaede's hut." Sesshoumaru only thought for a second. "No." Miroku was

stumped, Sango seemed to have figured that part out. "There are poison and other things that are odorless. I do not know

of what could have caused this reaction but it might have been over powered by the scent of blood and that is why it went

undetected." Kuronue's eyes widened as if a light bulb turned on. "Naraku and Kagome were sword fighting, Kagome had

dodged the attacks until he tossed her a sword which put her suspicion off of his sword and on to the one she used. It

seemed odd at the time since neither seem to hold a sword often so it would have put off Kagome's defense enough for him

to wound her enough with his sword. The mulitple wounds and then the larger wound to her shoulder were enough to take

effect but not enough to be detected by the ones with sensitive noses. If Naraku didn't like how his plan was going with

turning her kitsune, such as her learning her powers faster than he expected, then changing her to animal form would make

her miko ki dormant. With her in this form then she is going off of her rational side but also her instincts a lot too. She would

not be able to sense the shards or do much to hurt Naraku." That was it, Kuronue had figured it out. Miroku turned to

Sango. "We should pick up Lady Kikyo while some of us stay behind to protect the village in case Naraku decides to attack a

third time. Lady Kikyo will be able to sense the jewel shards on Lady Kagome. If Kagome still wears the shards then we can

track them down that way." Everyone nodded. InuYasha left with his friends so he can pick up Kikyo. Sesshoumaru, Kuronue

and Youko Kurama fanned out in the area to find some trace of the kitsune. Kuronue took to the skies while the other two

used the sense of smell to find the kitsune.

I know short chapter but I typed all these chapters at once so I been trying to divide them up evenly but not cutting off in bad places. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I hope you enyoy this. there will be a continuation off of this story but I'm not sure what to call it yet but after that continuation there will be a third but I'm not sure if I will make a fourth. Hope you all enjoy it should be about 30 chapters or more long.


	9. Chapter 10

I want to thank kitty78 for your support and reviews in this story and I hope you enjoy the rest. I have about 24 chapters typed, I will put them all up tonight and continue with the rest, I just need to figure out the destruction of Naraku.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 10

The kitsune knew they had stopped and others arrived. He had watched the two tail nekomatta went into the trees with the

kit and two humans. He sensed that neither of them were following and walked to make sure none continued to follow and

that he got out of the open in case any of them took to the skies again and spotted him. Soon the same ones that arrived

and the hanyou left, leaving him with the inu, silver kitsune, and bat. Like he suspected, the bat took to the skies again

while the other two spread out looking for his scent. He took off at his fast pace knowing that Youko Kurama was most likely

trying to figure out who he is and thinking he is after Kagome for something dealing with sex. He wouldn't object that it

sounded great and if she okayed it then, yeah, he would most likely take her up on the opportunity. He doubted she would

with her being a miko but it was always a possibility that they might start a romance and he would have to fight Youko

Kurama to keep the female but he was not like him to have many females. Once he was he had gotten enough distance

between them he formed a ball of energy and used it to get to the mountains. He had now reached the base of Mt. Hakurei.

If he travelled past the mountain then he may be able to have a clean get away due to the barrier around it. It may have

been in bad shape for a mountain but using the rebuilt barrier would allow him to use it as a shield to his aura. All he

needed now was to find something that would dull there senses. The barrier would only slow them down but once they

figure out that he went to the other side of the mountain it wouldn't be long till they were back on track. As he looked

around at the herbs at the base he was thinking of one that would decrease it for up to an entire day. If he used that he

could hide by the barrier allowing it to cover there auras. He would be able to get into one of its many tunnels and under the

purification barrier. He continued his run circling the mountain as he looked for the herb. It had been a while but he finally

found it higher up. He grabbed plenty and walked a little ways off and set Kagome down. He grinded up the herb using a

rock. He grabbed it and then went down to the base and found some mud. He mixed the two together into a rough paste

and spread it all around where Kagome was set on the gravel. He made sure to wash off his hands in the nearby puddle. He

stored extra of the herb in his pouch for later use. He had reached a cave on the other side in the cliffs that lead to Mt.

Hakurei and under the barrier. InuYasha arrived with Kikyo and followed there trails to the base of the mountain. They could

smell Kagome up ahead and when they got there Youko tried to warn them not to smell it but it was too late and InuYasha

and Sesshoumaru both tried to fight off the sneezing. The others walked upwind from it. "Your sense of smell will be

decreased for up to a day, we obviously are dealing with someone that is at least 500 centuries or older. I do not know of

any fox that can outsmart my self or Sesshoumaru except one. I thought he had been killed but obviously he escaped death

some how." Kagome was still unconcious and showed no signs of waking up for a while. He started up a fire and pulled her

into his lap and stroked her fur. He sat in deep thought planning his next move knowing he should prepare herbs or get

something to eat. He then thought about checking on where they are. If he gathered enough food and water then it would

reduce the chance of them finding his hiding spot and know Youko, he most likely did not fall for the trick. He figured

Sesshoumaru's would still be past the sense of smell of a human or lesser youkai but the hanyou should be taken care of.

He could pay him a visit if he joined back in on the search and see who else has joined or left. He sat there for a few more

seconds enjoying her calming presence. He could see why any male would want her for there own, just her miko aura alone

was enough to calm him. A miko's aura is usually threatening to a demon but hers made him relax sort of like being in a

hotspring. He knew he needed to leave soon before they got too close and he still needed to lead his smell down other

tunnels and pathways to give himself more time and confuse them. He had more than 5 escape routes but if ran into other

problems then it could lead to other problems like his death. He placed her near the fire to keep her warm and left the way

he came. It didn't take him long to get all the necessities and get back to the cave. He had already rand down a lot of other

tunnels to keep them busy. He left after checking on his company and went in search of the hanyou and miko he felt at the

base. Kikyo had been leading the others around the mountain when the jewel shards disappeared. She stopped, confused

and wondering what could have happened how the aura of the jewels could be covered up. "They disappeared." The men

were getting quickly agitated except Youko. He was beyond mad, though no one else would know it. It involved Kagome and

as far as he is concerned, she is his by right. He found her, he discovered her and she is his and will be his mate or the

female he breeds with in the future. He had decided if all goes well that he will try and court her after the destruction of this

Naraku. Until then he will not allow another male touch her except Kuronue. They had brought pleasure to females together

and this will be no different until she becomes his mate. With his mind else where he didn't pay much attention to the talk

around him, he was too busy cooking up plans of what he would do to the bastard if he so much as looks at her wrong.

Sesshoumaru said to split up and check any caves in the mountain so he put his skills together and looked at some of the

caves walking around in them. They seemed to go on forever twisting and turning, multiple passages. Sesshoumaru had

gone and checked the cliffs for any sign of the kitsune or possible a scent. InuYasha and Kikyou walked along the base of

the mountain headed to the last spot she sensed the jewel. InuYasha heard movement in a tree nearby but wasn't sure if it

was a demon or not. He looked up and was looking at the siloughette of a demon. He pulled out the tutseiga and stood in

front of Kikyo. "Who are you?" he asked and the demon chuckled.


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 11

He watched a tail move back and forth. "I just figured I would drop in for a visit and let you know the female in my care will

not come to any harm. I thought I should atleast lessen the worry even though you males have taken such poor care of her.

To see her walking through the forest unprotected looking for her kit when she was already tired and wounded had made

me more mad than seeing the kit all alone chasing a butterfly through the forest. Youko Kurama should take of his females

much better when he trying to enforce a claim on them. She fought well for only having these powers less than 6 days but

she won't make it pass a month if she constantly protecting her self and the cub. I felt all the auras and demons in the area

this morning since high moon. If she fought all those battles and had to watch a kit while the rest of you are barely wounded

then your selfish and undeserving of her presence." InuYasha had enough of the speech and brought up a fist. "Kagome

and I have known eachother since she arrived here. I was the first when looked at that she met the one who travelled with

her the one who protected up until she ran away from us when Naraku did this to her 4 days ago. We finally found her after

the battle was done unconcious, she then woke up and wandered off by herself and got in trouble with Naraku again. Sorry

if you don't have the full story asshole but she shouldn't have been awake till the next morning. Shippo was in the hut

snuggled up with her the last we checked, no one knew he left to go chasing butterflies and us men were cleaning up from

the attacks when she disappeared. No one knew they had left otherwise she would not have gotten far and it would not

have been her fighting the demon. A demon your age should know how a womans mind works. She sees someone in danger

or that they have disappeared and she would gladly risk her life if it meant they would live. That woman has been trying to

do everything on her own since she was turned kitsune and now I'm putting up with four of them." Kikyo stopped InuYasha.

"I was the last one to see my reincarnation so you can stop the blame on InuYasha. Kagome fled south to lure Naraku away

from the village and to protect everyone in case she is unsuccessful with her powers or Naraku is able to provoke her. If you

return her to us now you will have less problems from the other two. Lord Sesshoumaru I know is not very forgiving as I had

seen in battle with the Band of Seven. The point your making has been made and we would like to get her back and re-treat

her wounds." He chuckled and shook his head. "Not till I see to it that she is fully healed and hopefully back to human form.

I'm curious, why was her shoulder pulsing if she is immune to poison?" InuYasha thought of something. "Wait, tell us what

happened when she changed forms. She shouldn't be able to do that unless it was her shoulder wound..." The kitsune

jumped down and came in to the open. "Forgive me, my name is Daichi. As for what happened before the transformation she

could give you a better description but the pulsing wound on her shoulder began to give her pain. It spread through her

body till she could hardly support her self on her fore arms. She was then consumed by her auras and then she transformed

into her animal form of 5 tails. She still had all the wounds but didn't pay them any heed like they didn't exist. Only the ones

inflicted after the transformation had hurt her." When they both looked down in thought he left. They raised there heads to

see him gone. "Damn'it he got away. We should find the other two then." Kikyo nodded and the left in the direction the

other two had gone. Daichi returned back to Kagome to find her slightly whining not really awake but enough to feel the

pain rushing through her. He began with putting fish on the fire to cook and then he started making a paste of herbs for the

wounds. He didn't expect her to be awake already but it sounds like this had happened twice earlier that day. It was now

night, well past sunset when he visited the miko and hanyou. He set the paste aside and gently lifted her on to his lap and

began applying the paste to her wounds except the shoulder wound. Instead he scraped off some of the blood and then

placed the paste on it. He tried to find something in the blood, discoloration, odor, anything but he came up with nothing.

She looked up at him like she questioning who he is. He watched her fight the licking sesation she got for the blood on her

paws. He chuckled. "Its alright, its normal to clean the blood off your fur. I'm Daichi, the kitsune from earlier, I saved you from

the river." She gave him one last glance and then tested out, cleaning her paws off. She soon licked them clean and

accepted the extra comfort from him. He stroked her tail and drifted into a light nap till she could smell the fish. She began

sniffing the air and turned to look at the fish on the fire. Daichi watched her in amusement, it made him think of a pup just

learning things for the first time, if it wasn't for her human age then she would be a pup at this age but he just shrugged it

off. She looked so at ease now that she had some extra sleep and didn't fight off her instincts as much. She got off his lap

and whimpered lightly and he could see the busted rib on her right side from being slammed into that boulder. He watched

as she kept trying to grab a stick holding the fish and kept flinching from the flames. He laughed and she gave him what he

would guess was suppose to be a glare. He picked up all the fish and sat down handing one to her who now seemed to be

wondering how to hold it. He watched as she tried to hold it with her paws and try to eat it with holding it in her mouth. He

couldn't help it, she was just so amusing to him with her going through the learning process of being in animal form. She

finally held it like a dog chewing on a bone, one paw to keep it at an angle and the other to hold it still. Soon they ate all the

fish and she began cleaning her paws and trying to clean off her face. She settled back in his lap nudging his hand and he

took the hint and massaged her ears and stroked her back and tail, she sure did like the pampered feeling. She was soon

asleep again and he also drifted off while he massaged one of her ears. He woke up some time later, not knowing when it

was. He got up while gently holding her and setting her down where he was. He went in another direction to check on

things making sure he covered his aura again. Sesshoumaru was among the cliffs while Youko was in some tunnels following

his false trails. The hanyou and miko were closing in on the other two but still a way away. The sun was just starting to

lighten the sky so he walked back into the tunnel took other passages to her. Youko meanwhile had been trying to find a

way out of these tunnels and had been for who knows how long. He had gone down many passages and would end up

outstide and now he couldn't find the exit. The kitsune behind all of this will pay dearly for all of this frustration. He found

another passage and decided to take the left this time instead of the right like he did forever ago. He finally started to catch

wind of the fresh air and found an opening that led to a drop off.


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 12

So now here he was sitting at the entrance looking at the other various trails that went around the mountains. He spotted

Sesshoumaru in the distance and decided to see if there was any leads. He met up with Sessoumaru who has gained his

sense of smell back to full power. He had been traveling the trails but found nothing so far. They walked off on the trails till

Kikyo and InuYasha showed up. Kuronue was off in the distance exploring cave when he could feel the barrier above him. He

continued walking when the feel of the barrier lessoned. He took off out of the cave in search of the others. Once he made it

to the others he told them of his discovery. "We should check those caves, it will be our best shot with Kagome's aura and

the jewels aura gone." They all made there way to the cave Kuronue discovered. InuYasha brought up what happened the

night before. "So this Daichi thinks we are incapable to care for her in the current condition." Sesshoumaru stated. Youko

was thinking of more torturous methods to use on him once he and Kagome were found. 'Incapable of taking care of whats

mine. I'll teach the ass a lesson and this time he won't escape death. He made it last time I do not know but I will find out.'

He took off in a brisk walk and walked right under the barrier into the mountain. Daichi felt there aura's disappear and knew

they figured how to get under the barrier but they were still in the wrong location. They were on the wrong side and only

one tunnel leads to his location from that side of the mountain. He knew he would lessen the chance of being found if he

used this to his advantage and left. They wouldn't know he left either way so he would be safe to continue east and then

back to the village where he would take her. He went back and gathered up his stuff only taking a few things then picking

up Kagome again and left. She woke up after they had left the Northern mountains and she bug him to let her walk. He gave

in and decided that her stretching her legs would be good. They walked along the coast in the water as Kagome kept to

where it was much cooler instead of burning her paws. She would occasionally play in the water. She watched as Daichi

went back into deep thought and had gotten a mischevious gleem to her saphire eyes she walked a little ahead of him and

started kicking wet sand at him. He looked shocked and then he grinned and took off after her splashing her and kicking up

sand at her. She stopped and was looking at the water, he watched as she started pawing at and then eventaully duck her

head under and pulled out a mouthful of sand and a beautiful seashell. Surprizingly it was still fully intact and when he

picked of her mouth and watched her trying get rid of the sand he noticed something else was in it. He opened it up a crack

and looked to see a beautiful white pearl in it. He showed it to Kagome and looked around for something. He found some

long weeds and sat down and began working. He weved them in and out making a braid with them and slid it into the

seashell, he then braided some weeds around the shell and tied it to the necklace he made. He tied the necklace around

Kagome who rubbed against him in appreciation. They continued on there way, eating when they need to and resting every

few hours. Kagome smelled wolf on the wind and halted. She knew they were headed east but totally forgot it was Kouga's

territory. Daichi looked at her, he could smell the wolves too but it was old. "Do you dislike wolves." She shook her head.

She whined slightly but continue on with him knowing that he will soon see why she didn't want to come over here. They

continued there way and the sun began to set when the smell of wolf became stronger and fresh. Kagome couldn't sense

the Jewels but when a familiar tornado showed up on the cliff up ahead of them she tried to hide behind Daichi. Kouga was

looking at Daichi on the cliff knowing he had smelt something like Kagome on the wind. His wolves and two comrades

showed up and looked at the Kitsune. "Isn't there another kitsune behind him?" Kouga cocked his head and sure enough

there was. He jumped down and calmly walked towards them. "Who would you be?" he addressed to the kitsune standing

10 ft away. He glanced at the kitsune that poked its head out from behind the human form kitsune. He put his hand to his

chin in a gesture of thinking as his gaze stayed on the female. "I go by Daichi and you must be the leader of the wolves

here." Kouga nodded, still wondering why the other kitsune smelled like Kagome. He looked back up to Daichi. "Yes I am

Kouga Prince of the Eastern wolves pack. Who is the kitsune behind you?" Daichi glanced down to Kagome who glanced at

him and nodded. "This is Kagome, I saved her after a battle, it had ended in a river where I dragged her out." Kouga still

had a hand to his chin as his eyes widened. "Kagome." He said to himself. "But how, how is she in animal form and where

the hell is that mutt. He is suppose to be proctecting her for me!" Daichi heard Kagome tense behind him. "Why would he be

protecting her for you. Your scent is not on her and I got the feeling she was good friends with the hanyou." Kouga scoffed.

"I only let her stay with him because they are collecting jewel shards. I claimed her my woman a while back and now the

mutt isn't doing his job so I will have to keep her with me from now on. Why is she in animal form anyways?" Daichi was

confused. He never heard mention of a Kouga and his scent was not on her at all. He got the impression that Youko was the

one claiming her or is there someting deeper in this, like Kagome is being fought over by the males in her group of friends

and companions. In that case he would keep her with him like planned, he would not leave her among these males where

she would lose protection in a fight of dominance or a fight over the female. "Naraku I believe had done this. It would be

best if she stayed in my care. I can help her find a way to get back to human form. There is no telling how long she will stay

like this, all I know is it has to do with a wound from an earlier battle against the one known as Naraku." Kouga growled and

clenched his fists. "Its worse enough Naraku has continued attacks on her but I'm not leaving her with another male. That

damn Youko and Kuronue are worse enough but now another kitsune, I don't think so." Daichi looked at the pack that was

making there way to them. "I know you already lost most of your pack to Naraku, I hardly think you can afford more. You

wouldn't know how to help her or understand her the way a kitsune would. For right now she is in my care until she is

healed and I will return her to the kit and village she came from. The others have done a poor job in it so far and with me

she will be perfectly fine. Naraku does not know her location and I doubt he cares since she cannot use her powers along

with miko ki being dormant in this form. If she went in to heat you would have more problems than you can afford." Kouga

was deciding what to do. Hakaku and Ginta spoke up. "It would be for the best Kouga." "Yeah I mean if we bring her with us

we would run into Naraku. We are always hunting Naraku down and right now we can't communicate with her. She could be

like this forever if she doens't have someone to help her." They explained taking turns. Kouga glared at them with a fist

raised. "I know that. I'm trying to think of what could have turned her into this form. She must have been understanding her

powers faster than he planned. Now he is trying to stop her and make her more vulnerable. He always has a way of turning

things into his gain. If she can't sense the jewel shards then he can gather the ones he lost." Daichi decided to tell him the

direction Naraku is rumored to have gone. "Naraku is in the south west. Its best she stays as far away from him as she can.

She will be fine in my care and Naraku wouldn't be expecting to see her with a stranger while the rest are at the village or in

the northern mountains." Kouga agreed and took his leave. Daichi looked to see Kagome lie down and watch the rest of the

sunset. He joined her while checking on her wounds and applying the left over paste to the larger wounds. He couldn't

sense the auras of the others and figured he atleast two days till they either caught on or made there way over here. The

sunset was beautiful indeed and after being on his own for so long it was nice having Kagome with him. He knew that the

others wouldn't stop looking for her till she was returned but someday he will most likely run in to her again and maybe then

they could carry out this friendship.


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter13

If she wishes to stay with him then thats fine but if she leaves then that is fine. He decided he should teach her how to talk

to him using her mind. "I'm going to teach you how to speak to me using your mind. Kitsunes past three tails can do this in

animal form. Concentrate on setting your mind at peace. Then picture me in your mind and say something to me. Do you

understand?" She nodded and concentrated. It was a few minutes but she did it and said, Hi. He smiled at her and praised

her like a common animal and a got a grunt in return. She decided she wanted to ask some questions and vice versa. Why

are my friends in the mountains? She was looking at him while he just stared off at the moon and ocean. "They need to

learn a lesson and it burned me up when I noticed your condition as you searched for the kit." So your holding me captive?

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just want to make sure you get in proper health. I could feel the auras of battles

raging in the area since high moon yesterday and yours was a constant. You shouldn't have to go in search of the kit when

they could have watched him so you could rest but they didn't and I had seen him wander off chasing a butterfly into the

forest. I was going to follow when no one came for him but then you showed up so I figured I could help you out. I had

watched your battle from start to end, you fought well." Even though you couldn't see the blush he was sure if she was in

human form she would be. When are we going back to the village? I should let them know I'm okay before I head back

south. He looked down at her raising a brow. "Why wouldn't you be staying with your companions, it would be safer." He

informed her. Naraku attacked the village to bring me back up here. I was holding them off till they were aware that there

was a battle nearby or else many of the villagers could have been killed off. I left on my own, Youko and Kuronue were not

happy that I took off but I need to learn how to protect myself and they shouldn't have to suffer from Naraku like myself and

my friends. It will take me 500 years to see my family again. I came here to complete my duty to Shikon Jewel but its been

much longer than I had expected in the beginning. Youko Kurama and Kuronue had seen the transformation I went through

and revealed themselves at an island in the West that I ran to. Naraku had provoked me into rage and I almost purified

myself and anyone in the surrounding area. Once I reached the southern mountains they joined me in my travels even

though I refused there help. They mean well but I'm not use to their extremes of posessiveness. I knew they were serious

about coming with me to the battle but I took off anyways. They have been good to me but if they stay with me then Naraku

will continue to cook up plans to absorb them or even you if he found out about you. 'So InuYasha wasn't kidding. She really

just refuses there help with this matter.' "Then what will you do once you return to the village?" I will leave again, I would

like to do it before InuYasha and the others return and stop me. I still have unfinished business in the south and I promised

to return to them in a few moons. If we could head back tonight would that be okay? I need to make sure Naraku doesn't try

and attack the two villages under my protection. He thought for a while. He nodded. "I will keep you company and we can

see if you will be able to change back to human form. I don't want you to be left alone while in this form it would leave you

more vulnerable to attacks. Do you wish to run or walk?" She looked up at him her tail wagging in happiness. Thank you for

your kindness. I say we run, my wounds feel fine and the hurt rib seems better now too. He gave her a quick smile and they

took off in a run while he grabbed her to jump up on the cliff and then continue. They ran forever it seemed but it felt good.

They stopped to walk for a while when it was getting closer to high moon. They would be there by morning but neither were

too rushed in getting to the village. They talked and shared stories on the way and would continue running and walking

through the night. They made it to the well and Kagome stopped. She was looking at the area she last battled and

explained to him about the well and told him about InuYasha and the Goshinboku. They walked there way to the village

unhurried, the sun would be up within the hour and once they reached the outskirts the could see the other battle had been

washed away. She trotted into Kaede's hut and found them all grabbing there weapons till they noticed her and Daichi.

Shippo was struggling to get out of her bag and once he noticed her he ran and hugged her around the kneck and looking

at the necklace. You may want to explain things. He nodded. "Kagome wishes me to explain what has happened. I saved

her from the river and took her under my care. With all the battle auras in the area I felt it best to remove her from the

danger and to make a point Youko that he needs to take better care of those under his protection." He wasn't sure if any of

them knew that Youko was claiming her as his but decided to explain it later to Kagome. They lowered there weapons and

invited him to sit and talk. They did and Shippo snuggled up to Kagome who was getting another massage from Daichi.

Sango and Miroku asked Kagome a question each but got no response she was in a daze. They all started laughing quietly

while Shippo finally nudged her and got something that sounded like a grunt. He pinched her and she shot up and gave him

a glare, then looked at the laughing faces confused. "Lady Kagome, we asked you a question but it seems Kuronue wasn't

joking, a battle could be raging and you wouldn't even know if someone giving your ears attention. I find it quite amusing,

the stunt they pulled on you was definitely laughable." He laughed and Daichi received a message from Kagome. "She says,

Shut it monk before I bite you in the rear." Miroku grinned at Kagome. "I can think of certain things that distraction would be

good for." His suggestive smirk gave him a growl and a hit on the head courtesy of Sango. "If Naraku found out your

weakness Lady Kagome, it could cause you other problems." Kagome gave her grunt. As if. Sango cleared her throat.

"Kagome, I guess this means you will have to leave back south again?" She nodded and looked at Daichi to tell them what

she is returning to do. "Kagome has placed two villages under her protection and she wants to ensure there safety that

Naraku hasn't attacked them also. She is worried about the boy and his grandfather, the village was not accpeting of her. I

will stay in the area till she is either human form or one of her companions join her. I usually patrol the forest behind here. I

was quite shocked to see you Shippo. I'm glad to see you alive and well, Kagome and the others must take great care of

you." Shippo looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean, did you know me?" He nodded. "I knew your father but when I

heard what happened with the Thunder Brothers I feared you would have been killed till I heard news that a hanyou and

priestess had defeated them. Thats when I heard the rumors of this group so I guessed they had taken you in." Shippo

nodded. "Yeah, InuYasha wasn't very thrilled but Kagome will sit him if he gets her mad." Kagome's head perked up and

Shippo thought about it. "Wait, now InuYasha can't be sat, oh no, can't Kikyo or Kaede gain control over it or could you think

it or something." He looked at her and she talked to him I'll just bite him it would last longer. Shippo smirked. "That will be

funny." Kagome curled back up and took a nap while the others conversed. Once they went back to rest Daichi and Kagome

left but she didn't forget to bring back some toys with her. They took there time getting back to the southern mountains at

first but when night was closing in they began to run, playing around and just enjoying the fresh air instead of having the

burning smell from the forest.


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 14

They didn't have any problems with demons on there way. It was almost sun up again when Kagome found the village she

dropped the older man off at. They patrolled around the village and decided it would be best if she were to go in the village

alone and he would go grab dinner. She walked into the village and lay down outside the hut of the healers and his

grandson. She carried toys in a small bag she carried by mouth. When the villagers came out of the hut they were weary of

her. The healer stepped out of his hut his granson following when they noticed Kagome. They didn't recognize her at first

but then the boy jumped in glee. "Lady Kagome returned! I knew you would come back, I just knew you would!" She lifted

her head then nudged the bag to him. He opened it up to find toys. "Are the toys from your village?" She nodded. His

grandfather was stumped as to why she arrived in that form. She can't speak to them that way and he knew a few of the

villagers were being a little suspicous since her companions left. A few of the men had took off on horseback the next

morning and were not back till late. All the villagers went about doing there work while the children played and Kagome

watched them. They would come over to her occasionally and play with her or she would play chase after a toad or run after

a ball if they threw it. Unknown to them, the lord of the land, some of his men and the taijya of the west were watching the

interaction from the distance in the trees. They had seen a glimpse of another kitsune on there way to the village but it

didn't seem interested in them. The taijya disguised themselves as common folk and walked into the village. Only three of

them went, one being a buddhist monk. A child walked up to them cheerily. "My name is Aria, who are you?" That caught

Kagome's attention. They were from out of town and one had high spiritual power like a monk. "We are just some travellers

passing by. You have some interesting toys there, who made them?" The child pointed to Kagome. "Lady Kagome brought

them here for us to play with. Her fur is very soft do you want to pet it. She loves to have her ears massaged, I think she fell

asleep the last time." The little girl giggled. Another girl spoke up. "Lady Kagome is very beautiful in her other form, she looks

a goddess and she's very kind. She protects us from bad demons but she is demon and miko, I think she is very lucky." The

'travellers' were two males and a female. The two taijya couldn't but smile. They didn't see the problem with this Lady

Kagome if she protects them. They did however want to see her human form. They watched as her head perked up and

sniffed. She then trotted off into the trees. "The villagers said she was causing problems and mentioned a silver kitsune

placing a death plant seed in him. We have only seen this kitsune in animal form but those kids call her there protector. The

only other kitsune we had seen was different from both. We should find the silver kitsune and the bat, but if they are not

threatening the villagers then I don't see the problem." The female taijya spoke. The monk shook his head. "If she was a

miko turned demon then I should take her out of her misery. I do not sense ill will but this will save her from being tainted

further. Whatever curse it is that has done this is taking more effect on her body. She may be stuck in animal form now and

it would be wise to be humane and end this suffering." She came back a while later and continued to watch the children. Her

ears twitched towards the woods again and she sniffed. A low growl came from her throat. They looked off into the distance

and had seen 7 humanoid forms in the outline of the trees. The kitsune looked at them, and then put herself between the

figures and the children. She layed back down but kept her head looking at the forms in the trees. The monk sensed it was

demonic and got up. "Demons." The demons in the trees came out when a child ran up to Kagome. "Are those your friends

Lady Kagome?" It was Aria and she was petting Kagome again. Kagome nudged her back. When the figures came out of the

shadows Kagome nudged her to leave again while she stepped forward her hair bristled, ears pointed back and teeth bared

at the demons. They were bandits, some of the left overs and she figured they wanted revenge for the deaths of the other

bandits. "Well we found one of them now. Okay wench where is the other two you were with?" Kagome creeped forward

growling at them. The monk and taijya called the children away. They watched as Kagome tried to warn off the intruders but

it failed so her next tactic was to charge. They watched her run and jump on to one of the demons and head into the forest

where they followed. They went back to the Lord. "Only the ebony female is in the village. She left luring the bandits away

from the village. I could sense dormant miko ki in her. She must now be stuck in animal form, if she makes it back from

disposing of the bandits then I will end her misery. A miko should not have to suffer like this and I want to find out who

cursed her but she may be the only one to know. I have heard of a miko by the name of Kagome who has travelled around

with an odd group including a taijya and monk. She may be the one that is rumored to be Lady Kikyo's reincarnation. I

believe it would be wise to end her suffering so she can carry on to the next life." The Lord was a bit angry with the

information but he nodded. "She is suffering and hanging on to the humanity she once had. It would be best if we were to

end it for her before the sadness consumes her soul. We shall wait for you in the village, bring back her ashes and we shall

construct a shrine in her honor." They nodded. 10 taijya and the monk left going through the village in there battle attire

following the monk who was leading them to Kagome. Akubi and his grandfather noticed them. Akubi looked at them with

tears in his eyes. He ran in front of them and held his hands out. "You can't hurt Lady Kagome, she did nothing wrong, she

never hurt anybody!" His grandfather put his hands on the boys shoulders. "Lady Kagome is a pure soul, she will be the

beginning of peace among the lands and the destruction of the powerful tama. You take her away and you will risk ending

humanity. She doesn't deserve this, she healed me and brought me home, she is a saint and should be treated with the

respect she deserves. Her and her companions travel the lands to make a difference to bring peace and destruction of

Naraku. You can't take her from this life, the Kami's will flood the lands with there tears if you kill her." The monk stepped

forward. "She is suffering and whatever curse had changed her into a demon is most likely the reason why she is in animal

form. She will be treated with respect but as my duty as a monk I will save her tormented soul from this suffering. We will

construct a shrine in her remembrance for the goodness in her heart but living like this is inhumane. Now step aside." They

didn't move so they went around them but the boy took off in the direction he had seen Kagome leave in. 'I have to warn

Lady Kagome.' His grandfather stepped in front of them. "If you want to rid her of the curse then kill the demon Naraku who

has done this to her. Her being in animal form was not part of the curse, she told me he was trying to make her purify

herself. You can't take away her life, she must destroy Naraku or he will gain the Shikon No Tama, she is the guardian of the

jewel. You must not harm Lady Kagome your only helping Naraku if you do this." It fell on deaf ears. They figured they would

just find a new guardian of the jewel and hunt down this Naraku later. They walked right past him and into the forest.

Kagome had been taking out the bandits one by one till she heard Akubi yelling for her. When she heard his scream she

rushed to him and found the bandit cornering him against the tree. The bandit had his back to her so she jumped and sunk

her teeth into his neck. Akubi watched her and then ducked behind a tree seeing her trying to kill the bandit. The bandit got

a hold of her front left paw and dug his long claws into them. Kagome held strong till he hit her against a tree and she lost

her grip with a yelp. He kept his claws in her paw and tossed her into another tree letting his grip go. When she got up she

could barely put pressure on that paw so she had a slight limp. Another one of the bandits came and began throwing

daggers and these star shaped blades. They cut into her skin and dodging them was hard. One of the star shaped blades

stuck out of her injured paw. Kagome put her self in front of the tree of that Akubi hid behind. Daichi appeared then. He

didn't want to talk just kill off the intruders and that he did. He took out his katana and deflected the attack of the daggers.

He advanced on the bandit and chopped into his left shoulder then drew back and put it threw the heart. He turned to the

other demon bandit and found him fleeing towards two other bandits. Akubi came out from behind the tree and looked at

the wounded kitsune. She was laying down trying to pull out the blade in her paw. She had a dagger in her right hip. He

bent down to her the tears still in his eyes. Kagome, smelling the tears looked at Akubi who had kneeled down looking at

her wounds. "Lady Kagome, you gotta leave before they come here to kill you. Theres taijya and a monk that have come

here to kill you, you need to get away. Grandfather can't stall them much longer, please I don't want you to die." He

collapsed into tears. Kagome licked his face gently. She nodded and tried to get up but the dagger was making it harder. It

took her a couple tries but she got up, whinning a little from the pain. She looked at him again and gave him another kiss

and Akubi hugged her around the neck. "Please live on Lady Kagome." She nodded and slowly made her way into the forest.

She disappeared a trail of blood dripping on to the ground as her trail. The boy sat there and cried looking where Kagome

disappeared into deeper parts of the forest. The monk and taijyas arrived to see the dead demon and crying boy. They

followed the trail of blood quickly.


	14. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of the shows of YuYu Hakusho and InuYasha

Chapter 15

Akubi's grandfather got him and walked him back to the hut listening to what happened. Daichi continued his hunt of the

bandits, he had two left. He walked silently among the trees tracking them down. Two of them left together while he killed

the one that tried to flee. Kagome's blood was on the wind. He sped up his pace and found the two who thought they could

escape him. They barely had a chance and now that they were disposed of he backtracked to Kagome feeling the rise holy

powers. Kagome kept trying to keep a steady pace and follow Daichi's scent but she knew her pace was like that of a snail.

She was walking on three paws the left front was unbearable to step on. She whimpered when the dagger cut into more

tissue. She knew she could get the dagger out but time was against her. She felt the pain near her left shoulder blade

deapen. She guessed on of those star things were lodged in there too. She could hear the footsteps gaining on her, it was

the taijyas and monk she knew it. She kept trying to speed up her pace knowing that she must be making a trail of blood for

them to follow. Daichi appeared in the distance and within a few seconds he was kneeling next to her. "Wow Kagome, you

sure do get yourself into trouble a lot." She whinned at him. He heard the footsteps and hurried with taking out the blades.

He pulled out the last one, Kagome whimpering in pain. The monk and taijya's caught up to them. They prepared themselves

for battle. Daichi picked Kagome up. "Demon, hand over the miko." The monk demanded. Daichi narrowed his eyes. "Why

would I do that?" The monk prepared his staff. "Her soul needs to be saved from this torment. She is suffering demon and

needs to be layed to rest. Set her down or you will be killed." He looked at them coldly. "She is fine, her soul only hurts when

others treat her so ill. She is fine with being a demon and will not be so quick to let another bring her demise. You speak

with your lessons not your heart. Any justice she need will come when she can complete her duty to the jewel and rid us of

Naraku. If you continue to hunt her then I will hunt you down." He jumped into a branch and left. The taijya's and monk

couldn't keep and soon he was gone. The healer north of this village can help, we will be safe up there. Daichi changed

directions to go North. Kikyo had left a cave to feel the jewel going south east till it was out of sensing range. Youko came

across what was there camp and followed the kitsunes trail down another passage leaving the mountain. They all met up

where Youko stood outside another cave for the last couple hours. "He moved." Youko said. Kikyo spoke up. "They went

south east. Thats where I could feel the jewel." They all left again. The kitsune didn't hide his scent or anything. They

reached the beach past high moon. They could slightly see there tracks in the sand, it looked like Kagome was walking along

side him. It was dawn when they made it to where the wolfs scent came. The scent then headed back up the cliff. They

followed it to the village and up to the well and Goshinboku then to Kaede's hut. Miroku stood up and walked outside to

greet the others. "So, I see you are finally catching up but they left this morning at dawn. Daichi seemed fine, I doubt he

would hurt Lady Kagome after going through all that trouble to make her well again. He taught her how to talk to other

kitsunes through the mind. He talked for her and I guess she mentioned an alternative way to sit InuYasha since she can't

speak it." InuYasha gulped and watched Shippo snickering. "Daichi was a friend of my father. If he knew my father then I'm

sure he wouldn't be of any harm to her. She was real comfortable, more like spoiled by him." Youko had enough but

InuYasha beat him to it. "What do you mean brat?" Shippo laughed. "Oh nothing." InuYasha took chase to Shippo who

realised Kagome wasn't here to save him so he jumped on to Kuronue and stuck his tongue out at InuYasha but Kuronue

had other ideas and grabbed him by the tail and looked him straight in the eye. "What all did they do?" Shippo put the 'uh

oh' face on and threw one of his screaming mushrooms. Kuronue gave him a deadpan look. "So, how comfy did they get?" Of

course they were jealous, after all they discovered Kagome, they took care of her, she is theirs and no one elses. If the

kitsune was touching her so inappropriately then he will suffer for the mistake. Miroku intervened. "What Shippo really

meant is we had a live demonstration of Kagome's weakness for her ears being rubbed. I warned her not to let Naraku use

this weakness against her but I don't think she took that too well." Kuronue set Shippo back on his shoulder. "What else

happened?" Sango joined them. "I think you guys should calm down, most of her wounds were already gone only a few

remained she was quite comfortable in his presence. She had him tell us where she was headed and he said he would stay

until one of her companions came. They went back south, she's worried that Naraku could have attacked one of the villages

and said she promised to return. In the meanwhile he is going to try and help her back to human form. Stop worrying and

come in and eat, she will be just fine." This was a stab to their pride but they let it go. Sesshoumaru however was still

pissed at the chase just for the kitsune to bring her back here. He joined them in the hut discussing plans now that his

training will be delayed till she is in human form again. He left back to his lands. Kuronue and Youko stayed to eat and then

gathered up the bundle from the old man they had yet to give to Kagome. They left when the moon was already out. They

walked with Youko tracking them down. Whenever a demon crossed their path they killed it, still frustrated at the events

that have taken place. When they reached the borders of the village of the old man and his grandson they could smell her

blood and other demons. They walked till they found Kagome's blood the scent of the boy and the dead body of a demon

and the blood of another demon. Youko could smell unfamiliar human scents. They checked the village. It was already the

second day since Kaede's village. The scents were a day old and when they looked at the village they were shown the Lord

of the land, his men, taijyas and a monk. They looked to the old man to see him embracing his crying grandson. Youko

appeared behind the villager he planted the seed in. "I gave you my warning and now you shall suffer." The villager turned

around and looked at Youko Kurama. "Help!" Then the plant sprouted and his body was consumed in flowers. The monk and

taijyas rushed to see the silver kitsune leaving from a bunch of flowers. "Demon. What is the reason of this?" the monk

asked. Youko looked at him from over his shoulder. "I gave him my warning to not harm my female and he did not listen. She

would have saved him if she were here and he did not realise the truth in my words. Continue your hunt for her and you will

not live much longer and that is your only warning." He then disappeared. Kagome couldn't fight the black from her vision

and fell victim to unconciousness. Daichi took her to the healer in the next village. He had entered and noticed the villagers

looking at him wearily until they noticed the black kitsune in his arms. The woman healer ran up to him. "Is this Lady

Kagome?" He nodded. She signaled for him to follow and follow he did. They walked right into her hut where she quickly

started on cleaning the wounds until he stopped her hand. "Allow me." She gave him a nod and set to work with getting her

paste and bandages ready. In no time she was bandaged and resting peacefully. "If you wish you can return later if you

have other things to do." He shook his head. "I do not trust this village to ensure her safety." The woman seemed a bit

taken aback and hurt by it. She pressed further. "Did something happen at another village?" He looked at her only detecting

worry. "Some of the villagers betrayed her in a village south of here now taijyas and a monk seek to 'save her soul.' She is

perfectly fine and happy, there is no need for there interference." The woman gasped. "Will they come this way then? Myself

and the villagers welcome her with open arms." He glanced back at her then to Kagome. "The monk seems hard pressed to

lay her to rest. The lord of this land was among them. They do not understand that she is happy the way she is." The

woman nodded and took seat next to Kagome looking at the animal form and silky fur. "She told us that she is happy and

sees it as a gift. That she is now able to protect the jewels and her loved ones better. She was afraid we would see her

blood as evil and reject her. Her smiles warmed our souls and her gentle nature gave us peace. I wonder though, why is she

not in her other form, I know she left for battle but did she save Lady Kaede's village?" He stared into the fire. "Yes the

village was safe. I felt the auras of battle at high moon and then again later in the morning. I did not know her till I found

her kit wandering off chasing a butterfly. Kagome came looking for him in the forest and you could see the bandages from

underneath the kimono she wore. She battled a demon that had trapped Shippo and it ended at a river. Thats when I

intervened and have been looking out for her. During battle her wounded shoulder was pulsing and it transformed her into

this. This could be permanent but we are not sure." She nodded. She gave Kagome one last glance and left the hut. Now it

was the next day and Kagome awoke. Her wounds mostly healed but her paw still recovering. Daichi felt Kuronue and

Youko's auras. Daichi just sat in the hut waiting for them. He would not leave her alone. Kagome nudged his hand. He knew

she wanted her ears massaged so he let her be pampered. That is how Youko and Kuronue found them. "Its been a while

Youko Kurama."


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha

Chapter 16

He gave him his cold gaze that he gets when he's pissed. "Not long enough." Kuronue was swirling his necklace around like

normal. "Do you know of the taijyas and monk?" Daichi asked. "Yes and the villager who gathered them there has fallen

victim to one of my many death plants." Daichi raised a brow at this. He looked down to Kagome and found her perfectly

asleep. "She attracts a lot of attention. Is there a way to transform her back yet?" They stood there in silence. "I suggest

that a dark miko or a witch may know about something like this." Kuronue looked at the necklace. "Where is the necklace

from?" Daichi looked at the seashell. "She found it on the shore and wished to keep it. The pearl is still inside, I made the

necklace so she can wear it always. I'm sure Youko can keep it strong for her, after all you are the one claiming her are you

not?" Youko nodded. "Yes, are you challenging the claim we have put on her?" Daichi chuckled. "No, I had thought about it

but no, she has enough males chasing her around she doesn't need one more. There is no romance but I will think of her as

a friend. Seeing her like this makes me think of raising a kit while they adapt to there instincts." Youko swept his gazed over

Kagome, the only bandage remaining was on her left paw. The sound of horses and running caught there attention. The

healer rushed into her hut. "They're here for Kagome, please go to the mountains with her, they will not find you up here."

Youko looked out the door to see them gathering. They all stepped out. "Her soul needs to be put to rest demons, why do

you let her suffer?" Kuronue scoffed. "Her soul is at ease, the only suffering she endures is by ones like you who do not

understand that she is happy." Daichi set Kagome down behind them. "Did I not say if you continue to hunt her down I will

hunt you down?" The monk prepared his sutras. "I heard you both but a cross between demon and miko should not be

done." Kagome stirred from her sleep and stretched. She looked at the tense atmosphere. She whimpered. Don't destroy

the village she said to Daichi and Youko. "We shall fight outside of the village to ensure its safety as Kagome has requested.

Youko picked Kagome up and headed to the clearing. The taijyas attacked them once they arrived. Youko placed her near

the underbrush behind him. She lay there watching the guys wear out the humans. The lord watched from across the way.

The monk moved closer to Kagome inch by inch till he was within 20 ft of her. He whipped out some sutras at her and

watched as she barely dodged behind a tree. She watched her surroundings cautiously and then she heard an interference

in the wind and dodged his staff. She made her dodging while he continued to try and strike her. He threw sutras seeing her

body was ready to dodge left so as she dodged he striked her with his staff and then threw out 2 more sutras at her that

made contact. Her aura sizzled around her as it fought of the sutras. He whipped out more sutras and struck at her again

pushing against the dominant demonic aura. Kagome's aura's crackled as her miko ki came out to shield her and she was

invisible among the two battlings auras as they fought off the monk. Her auras blinded everyone as it swept through the

forest and clearing. When it died down the humanoid form of Kagome was left as her right hand gripped the staff pushing it

away. "I wish I thought about raising my miko ki earlier if it wasn't dormant. Wow, I could have had Miroku try this earlier.

I'm sure this puts a flaw to Naraku's plans of stopping my increased power." She twisted the staff out of the monk's hands.

"Leave, do not try and kill things you do not understand. I have committed no crime and I am perfectly okay with the way I

am now. In fact, now I can protect the jewel far better like this and I will be able to bring justice from Naraku's doings much

faster." She turned and walked out to the clearing with a small smile playing on her face. "I guess this means no more

pampering?" She looked at Daichi and he grinned. "Yes, you been spoiled every chance you got." Kagome's stomach rumble

a little, a blush crept on to her cheeks. "Wow, has it been that long already since I ate. Come on, lets go eat this battle is

foolish and the taijya should keep there lives for more purposeful exterminations like a demon rampaging a village." She

then walked off till she spotted a Saimyoushou. "Oh, Naraku, I didn't know you cared about me so much that you sent one of

your bees. Its very touching but I don't appreciate the gesture." A Naraku puppet appeared. "Hey you came to visit me! Let

me get out a cup of tea for you and we can talk about who knows what." She said cheerily. "You seem to be smarter than I

have for the past 2 years. I guess I have been underestimating you a bit but that is fine, the games have only just begun."

Kagome scowled. "You sure know how to make a person feel good about themselves, don't ya. Well anyways, I never

thought you to be such a fool as you have been since you came up with this ridiculous plot of tainting me by making me a

demon." She sighed shaking her head. "I really expected more from you but I guess I over estimated that devious evil brain

of yours. Wow and I really was scared at first but now its really nothing because I can't go into demon rage, my miko ki

stops it. So yeah, you have lost Naraku. You only made a stronger enemy out of me and here you thought it would kill me

when in fact it would have been a circle. See it would go, human miko-demon miko-human miko. I would have been back to

square one after all of this work ya know." Kagome examined her claws testing the poison as everyone watched her. "You

know, the moons are pretty neat but I still can't figure out why I have the moon cycle marked on my fingers, its a bit

mysterious." Naraku studied the happy demeanor and turned to leave. "This isn't over yet Kagome." She grinned and leapt

at him her claws out stretch and said righ before she took off the head, "I know." It showed the broken wood sliced in half

thing that indicated a demon puppet. She looked at the others. "Now that you know their are bigger fish fry, you should

work on more important things than killing a innocent miko-kitsune." She heard her stomach rumble and left, headed to the

stream for fish. She heard the rumble of thunder in the distance while she used her right hand to catch some fish and toss

them to shore. The other three caught up with her as she was catching fish. They watched her, unsure of what to say, she

was acting so cheery it sorta scared them seeing this side of her. She finished with the fish and looked at them seeing them

just watching her with blank faces. "Is something wrong?" No response. She looked her self over and found nothing wrong

so she jumped into them and waved her hands in front of them. There eyes followed there movements so she began

walking around them like she was studying them and then place a hand to Kuronue's forehead. "I don't think your sick but

you guys seem to be out of it so you should get some rest." She went back to preparing the fish with only her right hand

and mouth to pull out the bones. Daichi got out of there weird state and cleared his throat. He kneeled down. "Here let me,

you should be the one resting you seem to battle often." She let him take over that while she left to collect firewood but a

hand on her arm stopped her. Kuronue stepped forward and left to do it himself. Youko found some dried grass and soon

there was a fire and cooking fish. As soon as they finished with that Daichi stood up. "I should get going. I can help look

over things at the village while your away. Thank you for your company Kagome." He bowed and she thanked him for

everything and then he was gone. The rumbling of the storm clouds caught there attention. The scent of rain came with the

whirling wind as it picked up. She got up and stretched, following with putting the fire out even though the rain would have

anyways. The other two followed her example and they all walked along the river bank looking for shelter. The winds picking

up even more as the skies darkened and lightning and thunder clashed above there heads. The drops of a few raindrops

signaled there time was running out. A small hut in the distance was seen and they picked up there speed. The hut was

abandoned so they set to making another fire while Kagome layed out blankets she got from the bag. She lay down on her

stomach resting her head on her arms as she drifted in to sleep.


	16. Chapter 17 LEMON

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 17

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE CONTENT. MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON SO SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ AND PROCEED ON TO CHAPTER 18!  LEMON STARTS 18 LINES DOWN! ITS UNDERLINED.

Youko and Kuronue came in from grabbing wood and dry grass to make a fire. They looked at Kagome's prone form as she

lay on her stomach lightly slumbering. They got to work making the fire. The wind outside started blowing into the hut

causing them to feel its chill of warning, Kagome shivered slighlty but not much else she just snuggled in more. The storm

raged on, bringing hail with it. Youko and Kuronue had been talking for a while till they lay on either side of Kagome,

studying her form. Youko knew he should get back soon to check on things with his men but finding a way to get Kagome to

come with him was the difficulty. They could just knock her unconcious or drag her with them but they would like to gain her

trust. He stroked a hand down her back till he reached the tail and felt the smooth fur taking tangles out of it. Kuronue was

thinking similar thoughts. As long as Naraku lives she won't be safe no matter what she does and that is what angered

them. She is strong, smart and cunning but with the amount of trouble she has had this past 6 days it makes you wonder if

she would survive even one day without help. She moved on her side to face to put her back to the fire and Kuronue. They

both closed in on her and used body heat to keep them warmed up. She gave a soft sigh and Kuronue fell into a light sleep

while Youko brushed his hand across her cheek to sweep her hair out of her face. He gave her a kiss and settled in to rest

also. Kagome awoke a few hours later to the warmth and comfort of two bodies tangled up with hers. Kuronue was pressed

up against her back with his arms circling around her chest trying to press her up closer to him. Youko had his left leg

wrapped around her right leg and Kuronue had his around her left. Youko was nuzzled into the crook of her neck

underneath, while Kuronue was up top. She welcomed the warmth and didn't care that others may think it wrong for her to

be resting inbetween two males. She let herself just listen to the pitter patter of rain on the rooftop and was brought back

to the males when Youko moved and brought his lips to hers coaxing her into a lazy kiss. His hand crept from her hips to 

down to lower regions in the front and under the kimono as he massaged her there gently. His tongue swept into her mouth

as she moaned softly. As the kiss got deeper he was able to get her on her back. Her legs wrapped around him as the tails 

brushed softly against eachother sending more of a spark up there bodies. Her left hand in his hair and the right feeling the 

muscles of his arm. She moaned again as his hand started to dip into her and she moved her left hand down his frame 

pulling on to his hakamas while the right snaked behind his neck and up into his hair as she massaged his sculp trying to 

bring him closer. Youko sat up and began taking off his clothes only leaving the hakamas on but loose. She slowly undid the 

buttons on the inside of her kimono while youko took off the obi. He looked at her from above, drinking it all in as he 

descended onto her taking breast in each hand kissing her as he grinded into her. Her legs automatically wrapped around 

him while she move her hands up and down his back, occasionally feeling the texture of his silky hair. Kuronue woke up very 

hard with the sounds of moaning and scent of arousal in the air. He knew Youko would sometimes rather favor doing it in 

the mornings to insure a good start to the day. Stressed out days he liked to have aggressive sex to take out his frustration

but he normally doesn't kiss females so much, its usually a lot fucking and less passion because he would rather save it for 

someone more worth it, so he guessed Kagome would the one who is worth that kind of attention. When he noticed there 

state of undress he began to wonder how long they had been at this and why he slept on like there wasn't two horny 

kitsunes in the room on the verge of breaking her virginity. Neither seemed to notice he awoke and watching them was 

getting hard as he had to soothe his cock before it got too painfull but seeing those two at it was very arousing and he 

couldn't keep his eyes off of them as they moved against each other. He watched as Youko moved his mouth down her chin 

to her throat and then attack at the collarbone where he sucked it and gave it a nip and then licked up the blood and move 

his way down to her left breast and let that hand lightly scape against her back, making her arch slightly and then to 

massaging her core. He could tell Youko would soon get to the point of needing release. He was like the king of restraint and

tthat is what it will take to get this female to need us. Give her what no other has, the thrill and exotic arousal of pleasuring 

one another. The more they did this, the more she wants to stay near them but she could still leave for the pleasure of 

another man and they needed to get her emotionally attached and if she stays an independant then she could leave when 

ever she wants but if she becomes dependant on them, then they got her snagged as long as another male doesn't catch 

her attention. Kuronue slipped off his clothes and Youko watched him from the corner of his eyes. Kuronue placed a 

mischevious smirk on his face as he kept his belt in hand and moved Kagome on top of him. He whispered in his ear, "Let us 

show you some of the torturous pleasure we can give you." Youko stopped his ministrations and moved her on to all fours 

over Kuronue as he let him have his fun until it was the right time to double their forces. Kuronue let Kagome have top and 

dominance as there tongues clashed as she ran her hand up and down his wing. Her other hand lay on his built chest. He let

her get comfortable as she moved from the mouth to his ear and lightly nipped and sucked on it. Her almost shy affections to

his body was turning him on much more than any other woman could do. She moved her way down his neck, lightly sucking 

on his pulse before she moved down to his collar bone a bit it lightly and took her licking up the blood and giving the other 

side of the collar bone and gave it a tasting lick befor she gave his other ear a quick lick and ghosted her mouth over his skin

and back to his chest. She sucked on his nipple lightly while her hand moved down his form and right back up. She trailed 

kisses and licks across his abs. Youko and him both knew that with the arousal not as strong she might shy away from his 

cock so Youko took it as his cue to get her horny. He approached from behind and leaned down over her form. He settled on 

his knees and brought his hands down over her form and to the inside of thighs as he caressed it there and watched her 

body respond immediately and could smell her arousal increase as he moved his hands around her core and she raised her 

lower backside in response to it. He massaged her and Kuronue put his finger to her mouth and watched as she shyly took it

into her mouth and then began sucking it timidly and soon she was sucking and licking the finger making Kuronue groan as 

his manhood stiffened as she continued to play with his finger in her mouth. She tried to gain more balance as her arousal 

increased unbearably and accidentally brushed against his stiff manhood and she blushed but it wasn't very noticable since 

she was still quite flush from the activities. Then too make it worse, Youko continued his caressings and lifted her back on to 

all fours and brought his tongue to her clit and began licking her and she couldn't it in anymore and she released her juices 

ending her first orgasm. She opened her mouth in a groan and Kuronue took that chance and bent his knees guiding her 

mouth and hands to his throbbing cock. Seeing Kagome aroused like this just made it worse on him. She tested it out and 

with little guidance from Kuronue she began sucking and licking his cock, occasionally letting her fangs lightly drag on it. 

Youko used one hand to hold open her folds while the other worked in and out of her with his tongue greedily licking up the 

juices. He could feel the walls tightening around his fingers as he worked harder and spread her legs farther apart. She 

entered another orgasm shortly followed by Kuronue. He felt so great now that he released his seeds. He brought himself 

up and grabbed the belt and proceeding to grab her hands and tied them together behind her back. She was looking at him 

in confusion while the two of them smirked at her mischeviously. He brought his hands to cup her face and led her right back 

to his cock and they began but he could see she was trying to grab him in some way as she struggled with the bondage. 

They increased their attentions and Kuronue moaned in pleasure as he dragged the back of his claws down her sides 

causing her to shiver. She moaned against his cock again and again as Youko continued his sweet torture. Kuronue began 

massaging her breasts rubbing and rolling the nipples between his finger tips till they were hard. He dragged the back of his

claws down her sides enjoying the shivers as she moaned before he returned his attention to her nipples and breasts. 

Youko added a third finger to his juice maker and pulled back his other hand and tongue as he increased his speed and then

right before the orgasm rocked her body he stopped and then gave her a quick lick inside her folds and she moaned in 

desperation and he did it again and again till his tongue was attacking her all over again and his hands squeezed her tight 

ass and proceeded to wrap them around to hold up her weakening knees. She quickly came into his mouth and was soon 

getting Kuronue's cock thrusted back and forth in her mouth till he brought it deep into her mouth and moaned as his seeds 

were released into her mouth and she tried swallowing it all in big gulps as her body refused to support her now. Youko let 

go of his hold on her and her body dropped. She was thoroughly exhausted. Youko removed Kuronue's cock from her mouth 

as Kuronue pulled her to lay sprawled out over him as he stoked her hair into slumber and Youko leaned his back against 

them as he licked his fingers. Kuronue moved them on to their sides and Youko lay down with them dragging the blankets

over them. Soon they were all asleep again for the remainder of the night.

Sorry if i didn't catch other limes or lemons in the start of the story, this will be as close as they get to a lemon in this story until we get to the continuations of this story.


	17. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 18

The day had come and gone with little to nothing all that big occured. The pregnant woman had her child that day so

Kagome just kept up the borders ensuring that no demon could hurt them. The next morning she awoke before the two of

them and somehow got out of the tangle of limbs with out waking them. She thought it weird they didn't wake but they

could just be that comfortable around her or just very tired. She left the hut and was walking around, it was the end of

another dawn, the start of another day as she surveyed the village seeing the villagers heading out to their fields. She

decided she would see if there is anything she could help with since the healer must have her hands full already witht he

new mother and baby. She walked down the village she wore a dark gray cape with the hood down. The healer was just

leaving her hut and spotted her and waved. Kagome gave her a smile and waved back as she approached. "Good morning!"

Kagaome said. The healer agreed, "Yes its a wonderful morning. What are you doing today Lady Kagome?" Kagome

shrugged. "I was wondering if you needed any help today, other wise I was going to the valley and seeing if any more of

those bandits are going to be trying to attack. I know there must be atleast 15 still alive since a lot of them fled but a few

days ago, myself and Daichi a friend, had killed 7 while I was at that other village." The other healer put a hand to her chin.

"Wait, I thought they attacked you?" Kagome nodded. "I was watching over the children when 3 so called travellers joined

in to watch the children or like myself. One was a monk, his spiritual power was somewhat strong. I had noticed the bandits

in the outline of the forest and tried my best to protect the villagers and children so I attacked one of them to provoke them

into chasing me. Thats when they got together and hunted me down. The taijyas and the monk knew I was not going to

harm the villagers and dought to potect both villagers while in the mountains but the monk was determined to think I am

suffering. In the end he started to purify me and I was able to bring my miko ki out to protect me. Before I could not reach it

but now I'm back in this form until Naraku tries it again or I change it myself. So yes, they thought they would be able to 'lay

me to rest' as they put it, while I was down and injured but the old healers grandson came and warned me. If not, I doubt I

would have survived even in this form, but thus I got away and Daichi found me after he kille the last three bandits. Daichi is

a kitsune from the forest Behind Kaede's, he had watched my battle with some strange demon with black fire. The demon

got Shippo, the kit I have taken care of, and was planning to eat him, but thats where I got him out and during battle my

shoulder wound was pulsing steadily more until it was a throbbing pain spreading through my veins and I turned into my

animal form. I had gotten that shoulder wound from Naraku, so I guess I should be more careful next time I fight him. Either

way, I'm fine now and Naraku is mad that he underestimated me. Is there anything I can help you out with. I'm sure with a

new mother on hand you must have your schedule busy all ready." The healer smiled kindly to her. "I don't have anything

yet this morning but maybe if you check back later, the ones out working the fields might get injured while working on

harvesting the crops. No one has been sick lately and with the bandits taken care of for now we really don't have much else

except normal life." Kagome nodded. "Then I'll check on the bandits while everyone is busy." The healer reached out an arm

to stop her and then ran into the hut and came out with a bow and quiver of arrows. "This was your only request and I don't

want you to be unarmed for weapons. Journey safely." Kagome smiled and left. She ran until she got to the area they had

bunked down for a night and made her turn to where she remembered they were located. Once she reached the cliffs before

the valley. She noticed movement far off to the left and looked to see a new band of bandits coming in meeting up with what

she guessed would be the temporary leader. She wanted to hear what they said so she ran over by the seemingly leader of

the remaining bunch. She waited till the commander of the other bandits approached him. She creeped closer. "What is the

news, how could so many of you be defeated by only two demons wanting there wench back?" The other leader protested.

"Then you didn't get word of who did this? It was not two simple demons, it was Youko Kurma and that bat demon Kuronue.

Kuda had kidnapped a female they had begun to claim I guess. They were barely fazed and that female was not an ordinary

kitsune, she held holy powers like a miko or something." The other man shook his head and waved an arm dismissing what

he said. "A demon can not hold miko powers. You must have been hallucination. Now where is the troop you sent out?" The

temporary leader gave him a sorta look. "They never returned, we found them yesterday dead, they had crossed paths with

the female and another kitsune. There were taijyas and a monk in the area speaking of the female, she does hold holy

powers, they themselves were after her, its said that she is the current miko of shikon no tama, that would be a good

reason for her to hold a pure shards of the jewel around her neck. She had close to half. We did catch wind of Youko Kurama

and Kuronue but the scent was not as old as the battle, in fact it was a day fresher. They were tracking down the female

and male. No one knows if the female survived, by the amount of blood spilled she may have been killed but neither of them

had attacked us in revenge so I guess she made it out alive." "Well then is there any other information on there

whereabouts?" He nodded. "The female, if she was a miko, I think she protects the two villages, her scent was heavy

around them and even in them. A ningen boys scent was located behind her in battle like she was protecting him. If we were

to go to the villages and attack them or hold that boy hostage then I'm sure she will come which would then lead the other

two also. The villages are located-" He didn't get the chance to finish, Kagome purified him in an instant. The others yelled

out, "We're under attack a miko is in the forest!" The leader looked in the direction the arrow came from. It was too high for

a ningen to have climbed so he figured it to be the demoness. "Demoness, miko, whichever you prefer. I suggest that we

work something out?" No reply. "Okay, then I won't attack the villages if you do something in return. You have my word that

those villages will be spared." She scoffed. "As if. Like I would trust your word alone. I do not make deals when I know you

most likely hold little to no morals." He laughed. "That may be right but I still have my pride as a leader. I'm sure you have

that example in Youko Kurma." She shook her head aware they couldn't see her. "I barely know them or of them." The

leader had a bit of confusion. 'How could she not know of there past? He is the greatest thief and yet she doesn't know

them that well and doesn't seem to care.' "Why do you speak so odd. Most female would die to have them around for so

long." She made a face. "I'm not most females now am I. I have morals and much more maturity than to be victim of such

simple minded pleasures of drooling over attractive males. I suggest that if you want to get killed off by us then you will

make contact with those two and I'm sure they would love the thrill. If you want to live then we will call it even, the panther

had me as hostage already and dare touch me, so he got what he deserved. Its not as if we just stumbled upon your home

and decided to kill you off, it was you who had provoked them and continued to do so, so you got what you deserve.

Seeking revenge is usually the cause of many deaths, its not worth it. I on the other hand, seek justice, so do not provoke

me into using anymore of my power or you will all be dead in a matter of minutes." She left.


	18. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 19

She watched them from the cliffs just humming a soft tune to her selfas she watched them make there way to the hallow

tree. She had found a seed and was feeding it her youki when it sprouted. "Yes! I did it, I found another one of my powers.

Naraku is stupid for telling me of some of my powers. I still can't figure out these moons though." A disturbance to her right

had her looking at a bandit 30 ft away from her on the cliff. "May I help you with something?" He had long silky brown hair,

maybe a few shades lighter than medium brown. His eyes were red and he had tanned skin. He had a tail of a coyote it

looked like so thats what she guessed him to be. Unlike most of the others, he was handsome in his black attire. "You are

the female Kuda had made the mistake of taking to our hideout are you not?" She nodded. He couldn't figure her out, she

was so interesting to watch as she made the small flower sprout with such childish happiness. He swept his eyes over her

form with most hidden by the cloak but from what he could see she was very attractive. He watched her eyes go through so

many emotions it amazed him. He watched as she noticed his presence and just asked him the question with a small smile

still playing on her lips from her accomplishment. He didn't have any weapons out so he figured she was just assuming that

he had not come solely to kill her or harm her in any way. He had been away when Kuda made the attack, he was the third

in command even though he was stronger than them. 'Its just like Kuda to make such a stupid decision. He should have

known that trying to mess with any female of Youko Kurama's would get him killed. I can smell him and Kuronue all over her,

they obviously keep her very close to them even though she is still a virgin they must find her more special than a quick lay.'

"Then I thank you." She looked at him, obvioulsy a little stunned that he was saying thank you when many of the men and

the one in command were killed. "Why would you thank me when they were killed by Youko and Kuronue who are my

companions?" He smirked slightly. "I'm the third in command. They joined our group of thieves a while ago and were the

commanders. Kuda was the head command, a panther demon, and then the dragon demon, Spurik(bad name I know, that

needed something to call him) the second in command. They were bandits so we became bandits and idiots, they never

used there heads. I wanted them to get killed so I can get back to command and we will go back to thieving. Kuda's lust was

his weakness so he sealed his death by going after you who is under Youko Kurama's and Kuronue's claim. I had a feeling his lust would be the end of him and it was right and now he is dead. If I took my rightful command over them then they

most likely would have cooked up a plan of betrayal and I would have had to watch myself all the time but I was smart and

asked for third command and was patiently waiting when he made a foolish mistake." Kagome looked at him. She didn't

understand why he was thanking her when they were trying to kill her a few days ago. "Then why did you let them come

after us and attack me a few days ago if you are now thanking me for there deaths. A few days ago you were seeking it and

now you turn around and are grateful." He shook his head. "I am returning just now, I have been gone for two weeks doing

what I do best, steal. I had gotten word of what happened, I never sent anyone after you, it must have been the one

temporarily in command." Kagome looked at the hideout. "Then do you know there is another group of bandits at your

hideout seeking revenge also on Youko, Kuronue and myself?" He looked at the hideout and could see more men than he

thought there should have been. "Why are they after you if you were the hostage?" She looked at where she had her little

talk with the other command. "Your temporary command was about to expose where the two villages are that I have under

my protection. So in turn, as their protector I purified him. I will kill them if they try anything on those two villages like the

plan to kidnap the boy I saved or destroy one of them. I was born to protect to bring justice and I suggest they do not try

revenge, it never ends well. Justice is fine but to seek ones revenge is like sealing your own death. I see it too much, my

friends seek revenge on our enemy while I seek justice even though he has separated me from my family for 500 years,

even though I am now demon I still have my morals as a miko but they are not as the same views as the others. All man and

demon harvest good and bad in there hearts and souls. Naraku is mainly pure evil while I am the opposite. We fight and

lives are lost and I can not bring them back but I can bring them justice and hope to save others on my journey. I do hold

blame on myself, I am the one who shattered the jewel upon retrieval and now so many lives have been killed over the fight

for jewel shards." He glanced at her. 'She is the guardian then.' "Then that is why you carry so much of the jewel completely

pure. Those two I'm sure were thinking of using it to gain power. Such a stupid illusion, the jewel would most likely consume

them and they would be aswering to it. Its said that it speaks to the user." She nodded. "You seem to know a lot. Are you

enemies with Youko Kurama or Kuronue?" He shook his head. "Those two are true demons. They are smart almost perfect, it

would be an honor to serve under them, Youko especially. He is the greatest thief and that is how it should be, the only one

who could match up to him in power, elgance and deathly perfection would be Lord Sesshoumaru. He doesn't seem to be

one for stealing but those two know eachother well, they both master in whips. If Youko were to become a ruler someday, I

would gladly serve under his command and hope to be one of his generals or commanders. I like to be the leader but if i had

to give my spot up to someone, he would be it by no doubt. In fact, I'm hoping that they will be here soon. Those scolls had

valuable artifacts and I got all but one of them." Kagome looked at the bag slung over his shoulder as he patted it. He

walked to her and took a seat about 10 feet away. He wasn't about to get caught too close to her by one of them. He would

no doubtably be killed if he even touched in a wrong spot of maybe even if he touched her at all. It was obvious that Youko

had found a female he would breed with or even if he decided to have one, she would most likely be his mate someday and

thought they would be perfect for it. He couldn't have some boring woman, this female was exciting and amusing, defiant he

could tell since she obviously sneaked away from them and she was independant. Youko needed a woman in charge so his

kits would have a good up bringing. "Who was the other demon with you back at that village? I had passed it on my way."

She was playing with the flower making it grow little by little. "Daichi, he was insuring that I had protection while in my

animal form. Naraku, my enemy, had decided I was learning my powers too fast so while in fight he wounded my shoulder

and no one ever detected that something was on his sword, it was something clear and odorless and it changed me to

animal form quite painfully. A monk trying to 'lay my soul to rest' had begun to purify some of my youki and I was able to

bring my miko ki back from dormancy and change back to this form. That was two days ago. If it were not for Daichi being

there then I most certainly would have died, whether it be from your men or by the taijya's and monk, that would have been

my death." He looked at her. "Is this Daichi a kitsune?" She nodded and watched his eyes widen. "He's alive then but how?

No one would have survived that, I was sure of it. I use to be partners with him long ago but we got in battle and they held

a female he cared for as there hostage. He took a blow for her and no one ever found his body. We guessed he was blown

to bits." Two demonic presences approached there senses and Youko and Kuronue came around a corner of the cliff. They

noticed the distance between them but why would he be here. "Katsuo." He stood up. "Been waiting for you to sure. So

your the ones who Kuda and Spurik. So in thanks for that, I wish for your help on retrieving one of the artifacts your found in

the scrolls. I just returned from stealing the others but the Oreun Eye is close to impossible to get in alone and even closer

with getting out. My men are too lazy because of those two bandits that took command of the thieves. Our old leader and

the third command from before, just so happen to both die when only those two were with them. I was second in command

and now was third but since they are now dead I am again by right, the first in command. I had a feeling it would be his

weakness of being too lustful of females that would get him killed." Youko and Kuronue studied the hide out. "Why are there

more bandits at the hideout if your returning to theivery and why have you not returned. If your in command then you sent

the bandits after us and they could have killed her." He shook his head. "No, I had some one fill in till I finished and I passed

by the small battle on the way here. The temporary leader was purified earlier I guess, so I was in no rush to get back after

hearing the news from her." He indicated Kagome. Kuronue smirked at her while Youko mearly rose a brow. "I never thought

you were one to seek revenge or just purify someone you don't like." Kagome smiled at them, still holding the flower. "They

were planning an attack on the villages or using Akubi as a hostage to get there revenge. So I as the protector of the two

villages had purified them before they found out which two it is. The commander was trying to make a deal but I'm not so

gullible to believe he would keep his word." They all nodded in agreement. Katsuo turned to look back at the hideout.

"Anyways, you can have the Oreun eye, the thrill and being able to have you both as the ones to accompany me on the

expedition would be enough. My men are lazy and too adapted to the life of a bandit or drinking sake everyday and raping

woman, it disgusts me. They will be brought back to the old lives or they can leave with these bandits and stay filthy with

that low scum. Either way I need to get back there and if you want to come you can and I could show you the map I made of

the fortress that protects it. I listed off the possibilities, I think you should see it for yourselves before just taking my findings

alone but even two people it would be hard. Three could maybe do it but you Youko Kurama are the greatest thief and lead

the best group so you would know better than myself, you are a few centuries older so with it comes more experiece."

Youko brought out the scroll of the Oreun eye and looked it back over with Kuronue before tossing it to Katsuo who gave it a

once over. They all took off to the hideout.


	19. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 20

As expected the bandits were not happy to see the other three. "Katsuo, what is the meaning of this? They killed the first

and second in command so why do you not kill them when we should be getting revenge!" Katsuo rolled his eyes. "Revenge

for what, they are the ones who made the stupid mistake to cross them by taking their female and Kuda the proceeded to

touch what is not his. He was bound to make that mistake, his lust was his weakness and now he is dead for touching a

claimed female by someone who could easily kill the most of us. Now were going back to the old ways you lazy pigs. If you

don't like it then leave with the bandits or you can take it up with me and see if you live to see the next sunrise." The

commander of the bandit group stepped forward. "We should kill you for this betrayal!" Katsuo flexed his claws. "Kill me for a

betrayal when I never committed one. I'm by right the commanding leader a second time, I just let the two idiots make there

mistakes and they got over 30 of our men left and whoever was put in charge here was also killed because you were all too

stupid to realize your no match for them. You guys think you can kill me, huh, I bet she could even take you all on. Don't

forget her display of power earlier, I bet you didn't even notice her listening till she purified that weakling." A red phoenix

demon stepped forward out of the hideout. "Whats with all the bickering out here you squacking idiots." He noticed Katsuo

and grinned and stepped right up to him. "Finally going to take command now?" He nodded and the other man stepped to

his right. "What is this, your joining him too!?" He nodded. "Of course I would. I been waiting two years for this and I was

starting to wonder if he would just kill them. Those two were the worst I have ever experienced. Katsuo will be a great

leader, he uses his head to do the thinking and not his greed or his lust. Those bitches they kept bringing here were

disgusting, you guys just can't be serious that you actually enjoyed the last two years." Katsuo grinned. "Now, any who

want to live as a bandit can leave and those who wish to return to being a theif can stay and get your selves in shape and

once I'm finished with one more theiving mission then we will start all over." The command of the bandits attacked him and

Katsuo used a hidden dagger on his right arm to slice his neck and then knee him in the stomach. (Sango has the hidden

dagger.) "Anyone else want to have a go at it?" The bandits fled and the now thieves stayed. He smirked and walked into

the hide out and down to the fifth level with the other four. "Yuuto, you are my second in command, we shall pick a third

later when they get back in shape." They all sat around a low table looking over the plans and Kagome noticed the routes to

the Oreun eye and the guard stations and some of the traps listed. She looked at the plans and suggested ways to go. The

fortress wasn't very far away so they were leaving that night to get a look at it. As soon as they were done she headed

back to the village to check on things and helped out with some wounds then left to the other village. It was sunset and she

noticed Akubi sitting alone in the field looking at where he had last seen her. She was of course standing in the shadows of

where he was looking. She took a stept out of the darkness and watched him tense and then she let her face be showing

as she stepped into the tree line. His eyes widened the tears still slightly flowing and he jumped up and ran to her. She

gave him a happy smile and kneeled down catching him in her arms as she let him sob into her chest. She stroked his hair

and calmed him down and soon the other kids were gathered around her and his grandfather walked up to them with

gratefullness shining through his smile and eyes. "I thought you were gone forever, you were so hurt Lady Kagome, I

thought they might have killed you." He said while he rubbed his eyes to rid of the tears. She hushed him and let him seek

her comfort that she gladly gave him. "Daichi got me back to the other village and healed me. The bandits are no more, the

rightful commander has taken charge and they are back to being theives, they will no longer come to harm you. They should

never return again and the taijyas and monk are alive but I don't think they seek to kill me anymore." She explained. A few

of the villagers gathered around her and listened as the kids asked for a story that she gladly gave them. Soon the children

were asleep and parents picked them up to tuck them in. Kagome carried Akubi and chatted with his grandfather. "I shall

return in a few days, I need to leave and catch up with the others to go to a fortress, I'm good at blending in at night and I

believe its when my powers heighten." She waved farewell and left to catch back up with the rest of them. They were just

discussing something when she got there and then they all left to the fortress. Once they arrived it was easy to notice the

demons protecting the fortress. Kagome stalked in the trees from limb to limb up high around to the back of it. She learned

how to hide her aura and blend in with the forest the day before so she kept that in check. She looked at the pit in the back

except it was way down by her while the fortress was up high. She watched the guards make there rounds five times before

she was certain it wouldn't change. She crawled her way up the dirt cliff until she was about to breach the walls. She stuck

to the shadows and moved to look down at the deep pit. She figured that intruders were tossed in there or it was another

trap, either way it smelled of the deceased. She made her way up the walls of stone and then wood. She looked through

the gaps of the sharpened log with spikes inbetween each log. She ducked when the guards came back and went past her

and walked away again. She looked again seeing a few trap doors and marking them on the map and then she noticed a

hidden door under the steps and marked that down. They all made a copy of his map to take and correct and compare till

they had one final piece. She crept in making sure to stay in the shadows. When all was cleared she jumped under the

walking deck and back to the shadows. She was making notes and drawing out what she saw and wandered around down

there checking her part of the place. She notice someone on top of one of the sections of the building and couldn't identify

him. Another person appeared over the walls on the right and then she knew the guards had not made there way back to

where she is so when she heard a quiet thump she figured someone was above her too. She was hoping they didn't blow

their cover and wondering what she should do if he jumped down here and noticed her. She began to make her way back to

her original spot hoping to undetected. She heard soft careful steps behind her after a soft thud and knew the person had

jumped down and was following her steps whether they noticed it or not. She stayed cloaked in the shadows and watched

the guards change and knew that the other person would see her if she jumped back up. She looked at the hidden door and

decided she'd go there and take her chance. She jumped to the building went under the stairs to the hidden door opening it

up with caution and only finding a secret passage. The door was only 3.5 feet all around so she ducked in and stepped

down two feet. She made her way thorugh the passage hearing the soft footsteps behind her. She reached a corner and

went around it and found another corner. The passage twisted and turned and she sometimes found other smaller

passages but kept to the main one till she got to a door before it branched off again. She went through it and found herself

in a jewel chamber. She crept in the shadows waiting for the other person to show themselves while she watched as the

guards left walking down separate hallways. The room was big and held many valuables as she looked over everything

making note of it. The other person appeared and they looked like some kind of demon of the canine family. Kagome was

hidden behind a statue in the shadows and watched there moves. The guards had yet to return. The demon also seemed to

blend in with the darkness but Kagome's heightened powers at night let her see them. They walked up to a jewel and then

whirled around throwing a dagger at her which she dodged. Kagome luckily was supplied with a sword before she left the

hideout. She still had her daggertucked into her Kimono. The demon continued to look right at her but she knew they

couldn't tell what she was but knew where she was so she kept her hood up and walked out of the shadows. Kagome kept

an eye out for the Oreun eye while also watching the demon who drew a sword. She placed a hand on hers while flexing her

left hand from under the cape. "Which jewel are you here for?" Kagome didn't respond but knew the voice was male. She

looked to her right even though it didn't show and she found a large glass eye looking jewel. She watched his movements.

They heard yelling in the distance and 'intruders' being shouted at the far end of the fortress. When they could hear 'check

the jewel chambers' being yelled she made a run to grab the eye while he grabbed another gem. She fled to the hidden

door and was running down the passage with it while he did the same not far behind her. She crawled out of the door

cautiously and then made a jump to the walking deck. A disturbance in the wind made her dodge a spear and then another.

One pinned her cape but she ripped it. She found many odd demonic like arrow being pointed at her and noticed the male

still hiding under the stairs. She watched as they fired and she jumped up and onto the roof of a building till she finally made

it over the wall and fled to the forest. She took to the tree tops till she came to a cliff and then jumped off the tree and over

the cliff into a river seeing a glimpse of the male again. As she swam to shore in the distance she felt her cape get stuck and

dunked underwater freeing it and then her wet hood was making it hard to see. She got on top of a boulder and squeezed

it out. She looked at the jewel one more time before she jumped boulder to boulder not sure where she was going and

decided to follow the river along the shore. She walked along the shore looking at the direction of the moon to she leaned

up against a tree. "God where am I. Lets see I left in the back and we came from the front so I cross the river I should be

able to find the others. I hope I got the jewel, I don't think they planned on finding it tonight but I could tell them about the

other jewels and they can have there fun next time." She walked down the river till it shallowed out into a wide stream and

crossed. She walked into the darkness of the forest until she heard the wind get disturbed and found many daggers headed

her way. One pinned the hood while another went between her legs and two more held the sides of the cape. She quickly

cut through the string and stood ready to dodge anymore. The male came out of the darkness and approached her. "Never

met you before. Where are your companions or are you alone?" Her eyes calculated every step he took towards her his tail

swishing behind him. When she could finally see him better he two ears on top of his head like hers and a tail like hers and

his soft inky black hair with a curl to it. His eyes a darker shade of purple that could hold her captured if she looked straight

in them. His face smoothed of any flaws and more regal like Sesshoumaru's. His right ear held two silver hoops and the left

just a stud towards the base. Kagome had let her scent back out at the river but kept her aura covered so she was sure he

would smell Youko and Kuronue on her and leave her alone. She was wrong and soon she couldn't fight off the temptation

to study him better and she lost control of movement like she was hypnotized by his eyes and she couldn't look away, it held

her captivated. She tried to fight it but all efforst were wasted. He closed the distance and lifted a clawed hand to brush the

back of his claws across her left cheek with his right hand. He then cupped it gently while he spread his scent out more

making and then taking a look at her soft pink lips. 'Youko Kurama and Kuronue's scent are claiming her.' He closed the

distance and gave it a lick and then a kiss and she lost her battle in her mind as it went blank and her eyes hazy and then

she heard the command, 'kiss me,' and she did. The next command she got was, 'open,' then, 'tongue,' and he stood there

kissing her as his right hand continued to hold her cheek and left moved up and down the back of her torso. He could sense

some aura's on there way here and he gave one more command, 'close.' He gave her one last kiss on the lips. 'What is your

name?' "Kagome," she responded and he jumped into the trees covering his scent as he watched her. He watched as the

people behind the auras came to a stop and studying Kagome, the first to proceed was the silver kitsune, 'Youko Kurama, I

didn't know you had a female.' Youko studied Kagome's demeanor. 'She looks like she was hypnotized or something.' He

walked up to her and looked at her hazed eyes. Her gaze was unfocused and he looked to see her holding a glass looking

eye. He could smell something like a kitsune's scent and it was heavy right there and nowhere else only located there. He

noticed the daggers pinning her cape. He brushed his across her cheek and to the side of her eye where he moved a hair

away from getting in her face. Her knees gave out and she slumped on the ground sitting on her knees while the eye rolled

out of her hand and Youko descended with her. He grabbed her from under the chin and smelled her lips and tasted them

and gettting the taste of another male. His eyes burned red, Kagome heard one last command, 'sleep,' and she fell forward

into the arms of Youko who wrapped his arms around her with his eyes still red. The other three noticed this. Kagome's body

relxed as she snuggled into his embrace and heard her take a sniff, "Youko," she sighed in her slumbering state and his

eyes went back to normal and he looked down at her. Her breathing came back from the even breaths and her eyes

fluttered open as she felt herself leaning forward into Youko's chest. She pulled back with a slight yawn as she tried to rub

the grogginess out of her eye sight and when she opened them she saw youko's face mere centimeters away from hers and

jumped back landing on her butt, "Ah." Youko rose an eyebrow noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. She looked around

her knowing she felt like she missed something. Youko looked at Katsuo and Yuuto who bowed. "We should be getting back,

we can speak later you know where to find us." They left and Youko and Kuronue looked at the Kagome who seemed to be

sorting out her thoughts and memories. He brought them to stand on there feet where he pinned her with his hard eyes.

"Who dared to touch you?" She felt a little uncomfortable as if she were caught trying to sneak into a cookie jar and was

caught red handed. The memories of the male ebony kitsune entered her minds eye. "I don't know him." She said truthfully.

"Description." He pressed. "Uh black hair and fur, purple eyes, about your height," she listed. Youko pressed her body

against his and he moved his hand up her back and into her hair where he held her in a kiss that she willfully responded to

as she looped her arms around his neck. Youko released her from the kiss and glanced at Kuronue who walked up behind

her who gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sucked on her neck getting a soft moan. He released her neck and spoke,

"How did you get into jewel chambers?" Kagome went into detail about what her findings were and pulled out the damp

scroll and told them what happend after she left the fortress also. "Well we should get the Oreun eye back home but what

do we do with her?" Kagome looked at Kuronue over his shoulder who had his arms wrapped loosely around her neck.

"What do you mean me, I'm fine on my own I don't need you two always around me. Anyways, I have stuff to get done

before I go after Naraku, just to keep him on his toes. I'm sure he will open his barrier for his seemingly favorite victim as of

late. So yeah I am going back to that hut and getting sleep before I make my rounds at the villages." She tried to take

Kuronue's arms off her but he wouldn't budge so she ducked and elbowed him in the gut and came face to face with Youko.

She crossed her arms glaring at him while tapping her foot. She stood straight then kicked him on the outside of the ankle

and bit the arm that shot out at her but before she made her escape she felt a hand groping her butt. Her face turned into a

tomato and she smacked the man the arm belonged to and left in a huff cursing men. "Hey Kagome," She stopped, waiting

for what they wanted. "Nice ass." Youko said as him and Kuronue started laughing at Kagome's angry face. He watched her

walk away with her fists clenched at her sides and the angry aura around her. They both followed after her.

I hope everyone has realized there is a lot of kissing and touching in this story but the stories or series of what happens after Naraku's defeat will have more hardships as kagome tries to blend in with the demons in Makai, there is a makai in this story right now and that is where Youko's men are but Kagome and the others do not know there is a world of only demons and she will have to get used to the criticism of once being a miko and now being miko-demon.


	20. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 21

Morning came and the two of them had left to get back to their fort and put away the Oreun eye and check up on things with

Yomi. Kagome made quick with checking the villages and then walked off into the forest gathering seeds and when she

foune wild roses of white, pink , red and yellow she stacked up on the seeds from those plants. She found a hotspring along

the way and nearly dived into the water. She spent that first part of the day relaxing and foraging for seeds. Once she was

sure that was good enough for now she just let herself wander around and anytime a demon crossed her path and went

after her she used a different method to bring them down each time. It was still early in the afternoon when she sat down

and began experimenting with the seeds and making thorn whips from a pure white rose and then she insterted some of

her poison and ki into her thorn whip and she got satisfactory results. She practiced controlling plants around her and

manipulating her bow and arrows. She went to a bamboo forest and used it to make spears of bamboo out of the seads and

carve for shafts for the arrows with her poison inside. She tested rocks for hardness and only used the hardest to make an

arrow head. Now she needed the feathers. She wasn't sure what she was going to do for that until the birds of paradise

happened to appear over head. She only needed a few so it was a shock to the bird when she plucked a few of its tail

feathers. They attacked and she used it as a way to get use to her new weapons and boy did she get experience with that.

She laughed a little at her messy appearance but then she realised she reeked horribly of blood and demons started coming

out so she grinned. "This will be just the experience I need." She attacked manipulating plants and making a harmless

looking black rose appear before a demon but when it bloomed, teeth bit off the demons head first before it devoured him

while her yellow rose bloomed and shot poisonous thorns at the surround demons. She tested out and failed many times

with throwing a spear and barely making a shot at a demon before she gripped it differently and moved it away from the

head and did practice and managed to do much better. She played with the shadows feeding them her youki which in turn,

devoured the unsuspecting demons. This lasted well into the night where her powers heightened. She found moon flowers

blooming in a field where the pure white flowers bloomed and shined with moon dust that gave them a soft pearlescent

glow to the flowers. That would be her trade mark. She stayed at the border, not wanting to ruin the beauty of them with

the blood so she collected the seeds and tested a few of the flowers in the field with transfering her youki and making it

grow. Soon she had raised most of the field with her youki. She marvelled at there beauty and radiance as she sat in a tree

resting. She left the beautiful field and walked back into the depths of the forest looking for the bamboo forest again so can

make more spears and arrow shafts and an extra bow. Once finished with all that she went to the hotsprings and cleaned

off again and practiced on purifying the water of the blood. It was difficult at first but once she imagined that she was

transferring it into an arrow she had succeeded. She drifted into a light slumber there while her clothes dried. Her dreams

drifted to home, to her family, the ones she may never see again, never see her mother smile her grandpa tell stories and

Souta playing his video games or kicking his soccer ball around or even her cat Buyo. It drifted to her friends and school to

her life she left behind that she sacrificed in order to complete the jewel. She awoke with tears streaming down her face.

She cupped some water and looked at it, she saw her mother's kind face staring right back at her and she broke into a fit of

sobs. "Mother, I miss you so much, I want to go back home but I'm stuck here for the next 500 years. Please forgive me,

forgive me for having to sacrifice that left to stop the destruction of the past." She thought of something, 'The Goshinboku, it

helped me to communicate to InuYasha, so maybe I can reach my family also.' She hurried with getting dressed and set and

took off to the Goshinboku. It was already sunrise when she left and it was was sunset when she arrived. She kneeled

before the Goshinboku and placed one hand on the bark and the other in prayer. 'Mother, I'm sorry I'm not there to tell you

in person and I pray that you hear this. Naraku put a barrier around the well and I don't know if I can return through it ever

again. Things have changed drastically and I am now a kitsune demon by Naraku's curse but it may be a gift in disguise that

will allow me to survive through the years and return to you. I regret that I didn't spend more time with all of you while I

was home but I never thought anyone else would find out about the Bone Eaters Well. I hope to return and see your smiling

face and find comfort only a mother can give in your embrace. I hope to return to you someday even if I have to catch up

with time and watch my friends all fade away with age. Give me the strength to live. I love you, farewell.' On the other side

of the well her mom was passing by the Goshinboku with groceries when she heard Kagome's prayer in her heart and

dropped thr groceries and ran to the Goshinboku. "Kagome, your my daughter, of course I forgive you, I understand that

you cannot return, but I will wait on you even on deaths door. No daughter could replace you, I'm proud of you Kagome dear

and if you have to come back changed we will still accpet you with open arms. I love you and never forget that." She could

feel Kagome's presence in the tree as tears appeared in her eyes. She sent her prayers of guidance as she felt Kagome's

presence fade from the tree. Kagome heard her mothers voice and knew that as long as she can get to this tree she can

seek the comfort she so desperatly wanted. She left the tree feeling lonely but better now that she was able to hear her

mother at least one last time. She visited with the others and spoke with Daichi before she left making her way south again

at an unhurried pace.

The Oreun eye is my own thing its just something I made up just to have something for them to steal.


	21. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 22

She made it back on the third day in the morning and fell asleep in the hut without setting a fire or getting clean, she just

dropped onto the blankets exhausted. She awoke in mid afternoon to do her rounds and spent time at both villages telling

stories to those who would or could listen. She washed up in the river not wanting to make the trip to the hotspring till later

and then started a fire and went to sleep. The moon was well past its peak and it would soon be getting lighter out.

Kagome made her way to the hotspring after eating and foraging. She relaxed and cleansed her clothes again. She had this

nagging feeling ever since woke up that something was going to happen so she made her rounds to the villages a few times

before she left to a field of yellow flowers trying to figure out what this feeling is. She got up to leave and check the villages

again when Naraku appeared. "Hello Kagome, you seem like your feeling uneasy today." He pointed out. Kagome didn't

know what to say, she just felt this weight of something bad will happen that day and she couldn't figure out what but had

a feeling she would soon find out. "Nothing to say to me. I guess you have stressed yourself out too much in the past few

days. You know where my castle is so if you want to save the girl Rin then I suggest you make haste and I will be seeing

you shortly." He left. Rin was playing hide and seek with Jaken or more like she was hiding while he was getting upset and

complaining while trying to find her. AhUn got nervous and Rin was going to check on two-headed dragon but a hand

snatched her from behind. She scream for 'Master Jaken,' as Naraku said his parting words. "This little girl Rin will be saved

only if Kagome comes to my castle in time. I will let Lord Sesshoumaru in if he comes but only after I finish business with the

woman." They disappeared and Jaken was panicking. An hour later he was still trying to find Naraku's castle with AhUn

hoping to save Rin before Lord Sesshoumaru found out but thus, he was not so lucky. "Jaken, where is Rin?" Jaken shook

and threw himself to the ground. "I'm sorry m'lord, she hid on me and that damn Naraku took her, he says only that wench

Kagome can save her, please forgive me m'lord. He said he would let you in the barrier if you arrive at the right time after he

finishes business with the woman." Jaken looked up from his ministrations to see Lord Sesshoumaru walking away. 'So

Naraku is after that woman Kagome again. What will he try this time and has she returned back to human form?' He made

his way off to Naraku's castle. Kagome arrived outside the barrier and just like she thought it would, he opened it for her to

enter. She walked to the castle beyond the dead forest. Naraku stood there with Kohaku who held Rin captive. "You didn't

need Rin to lure me here to fight you Naraku." He looked at her in amusement. "Oh, I didn't, but it seemed much funner this

way. I thought she might like to bare witness to this little gathering between us." Kagome hardened her eyes, 'Is he plotting

something again or is going in for the kill?' Naraku drew his sword as did Kagome. They both lept into battle while Kohaku

led Rin to a safer distance, 'Naraku wants her to see the death of that woman but why her and not the kit.' Rin watched the

two clash swords and Kagome's less experienced swordsmanship cause her small flesh wounds. They battled intensly for a

long time, Naraku making cutting remarks about her skills. Kagome broke from the locked swords gathering one of her

arrows. Naraku sent demons from his body after her and she made better progress with her new arrows and had planted a

few of her rose seeds into the ground. She made her white rose whip as her black rose bloomed followed by the yellow

rose. They made there attacks on the demons while she sent her miko ki into the whip being able to extend the attacks of

her whip with streams of miko ki like her arrows. She shot a few thorns of her whip that launched at the demons just like her

arrows would. She was barely scratched by them and killed the forces much faster this time. It was daytime still so her skills

were not heightened to there max. She still had a few more attacks to use on Naraku if she could lure him into the forest

shadows. Her and her plants killed off the demons and Naraku sent a pointed chunk of his flesh to her that she dodged. She

was fighting the real Naraku and as he sent a blast of red energy she jumped over it and threw a spear threw Naraku. His

shocked face was all she needed to confirm he didn't expect this. Youko and Kuronue reached the hut to find it empty, so

they checked both villages and finally stopped at the first when one of the villagers spotted them. "Demons! Lady Kagome!"

The healer ran out of her hut to spot the demons and hopefully Kagome. She recognized them, "Calm down everyone, they

are her companions!" The two of them walked to her. "Where has Kagome gone?" The healer looked around not finding her

anywhere. "She was so nervous today, she seemed so uneasy like something was weighing her down. I haven't spotted

her since she came back from making another trip to the other village. I'm sorry but I'm not sure where she has disappeared

to." A child ran up to them and tugged on the healers kimono. "I saw Kagome head west towards the field of yellow flowers.

Is Lady Kagome ill?" The healer shook her head. "No, I don't think thats what has her so upset today." Youko and Kuronue

left and found her scent again and then found Naraku's. Kagome's scent headed towards Lord Sesshoumaru's lands where

she mentioned Naraku was located in a barrier in the south western part of his lands. Kagome was battling on with Naraku

head to head with there swords at a lock. Naraku's eye on his hand widened and Naraku formed a sword like thing and

slashed Kagome in the side filling it with his miasma. She jumped away on to a branch holding her left side as blood leaked

out. She panted softly and grit her teeth purifying the miasma. She jumped at Naraku and flung her dagger into his arm but

the barrier he put up reflected her attack and shot it into her stomach. She doubled over grasping the hilt pulling it out

painfully and shook off the blood and placed it back in her sash. Naraku advanced on her with his red energy ball catching

her off guard flying into the dead trees that were destroyed in the attack. Kagome got up and notch arrow after arrow

shooting them off at the unsuspecting Naraku going through his barrier. Most of his body was destroyed and as Kagome

jumped in the air and held her hands out in front of her putting her youki and miko ki in her hands she blasted from above

but instead of destroying Naraku it reflected off and hit her with double the force. Kagome's eyes widened and she tried

block the attack with a miko shield but not quick enough. She lay there on the ground bleed profusely trying to get back up

on her feet. She got one foot as she tried get off her other knee Naraku hit her with another energy blast, Rin's screams

were heard as those outside the barrier were let in to see the attack and one of them being the ebony kitsune who had

been watching her since they met. The blast hit her square on and as it was about to let up you could see the black streak

of a kitsune rush into the sky and disperse. When everything settled there was no sign of Kagome. Rin screamed for

'Kagome' but there was nothing there to answer her, to show her proof of her existence till a lone moon flower bloomed in

the middle of the crater.


	22. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 23

Everyone looked on in shock as Naraku laughed and looked for her shards. "Damn woman, I know you had the shards,

where are they?" No sign of the shards. Naraku cursed Kagome's name and that flower seemed to mock him so he turned

and disappeared with the castle. Kohaku got out of his shock and followed Naraku looking one more time over his shoulder.

No one could move, they were in too much of a shock to see that ending to the battle. Rin ran to the flower and kneeled

looking at it with tears treaming down her cheek. "Kagome, you have to be alive, please tell me your alive, please." No

response. Kikyo felt her soul grow weary, the foreboding feeling from all day did not cease and now that it felt like

something was wrong with her part of the soul she couldn't ignore it. She told InuYasha they needed to find Kagome. They

arrived at the villages but neither had seen her and her scent was a day old. They were told to check the yellow flowers field

and they also found Naraku's and took off after her scent to the spot where Naraku's castle was and the day old battle.

They looked at the lone moon flower in the middle of the crater and Shippo approached it. He could feel it was Kagome's

miko ki in that one flower. There was no scent of Kagome leaving the battle. Kagura appeared and approached wearily, also

looking at the flower in a bit of shock. She clenched her fist and began to leave on her feather when a Naraku puppet

appeared. "I see your all worried for your comrad." He laughed. "Why don't you send her your prayers or build her a shrine

and burry her remains, but thats if you can find them. I'll find her share of jewel later." He mocked them. Shippo looked at

the flower, everything seemed to come together that this was Kagome's grave, she died in battle, Naraku had killed

Kagome. They didn't know what to do, they just could not register it fully with their emotions that she was truly gone.

Naraku added on to his torture. "She did fight well in battle but it was mostly her blast of miko ki and youki directed at me

that did it for her. I sent it straight back at her and while she struggled to get back up I sent a blast of my own and you

could see the black streak of a kitsune shoot up into the sky and disperse, there is nothing of her left, her remains are the

dust on the wind." He laughed and left them as Shippo's sniffling started and then he burst into tears crying for Kagome.

Sango sobbed on to Miroku's shoulders while InuYasha shook with fury for his friends passing, you could make out the tears

ready to fall. Kikyo wouldn't accept it, she didn't have the full soul and if it only happened yesterday it couldn't have gotten

very far and should be returning but there was no calling to bring the soul back together. "She's alive." Kikyo said. Everyone

looked at her in disbelief but hope shining through it all. "Please explain Lady Kikyo." Kikyo looked at Miroku. "That part of

her soul has not joined this one. Kagome must be out there. Her part of the jewel was not found Naraku said. They must

have protected its guardian, she must be some where, I just don't know where but I can feel it, she is still alive if only by a

thread. We must notify the others of this and find her before Naraku does." They all got there strength together. InuYasha

tracked down Sesshoumaru and shared the news. "How are sure InuYasha, Naraku let us in the barrier at the end, we saw

her perish." InuYasha shook his head. "Her share of the jewel was never found and that attack couldn't have destroyed

them. Kikyo never received the rest of the soul anyways. It must have been like when Tenseiga saved you from my attack. It

looked like you were killed but Tenseiga formed a shield around you and took you to a safer location. The shards must have

wanted to protect its guardian and done the same." InuYasha left and back tracked to follow Youko Kurama and Kuronue.

He finally found them sitting near a field of moon flowers where he could smell Kagome slightly and they could feel her youki

in the taller section of the moon flowers. They ignored his presence and he didn't care. He was busy thinking that he didn't

notice that the sun had set and the moon was rising. Youko finally glanced at him. "What is it InuYasha?" InuYasha looked at

them and back at the moon following its beams to the moon flowers. "Kikyo never got her part of the soul. The jewel shards

were never found, we believe they had shield her from the attack wanting to protect their guardian from death. Kagome is

alive if only by a little bit but she is alive and out there somewhere. We must find her before Naraku finds out and kills her in

this weak state. I already told my half brother and he will search his lands, I'll even go to Kouga and ask him to search the

East while we, including Daichi, check the North and South. We should be able to find her quicker like that. If the jewel

shards turn up or the soul becomes full I will notify everyone but for now we must find her. Tenseiga did it for its master and

Tetsuiga has done similar for me many times. Kikyo had also escaped similarly so I believe Kagome was saved and is out

there gathering her strength." They all just sat there looking at the moon flowers where got that one seed and brought it to

bloom to insure her friends she will see them again. She lay in a field very much like that one waking up to see the moon out

and her laying in a field of moon flowers but not the same one as the one she found. This one was smaller with a creek

going through it, she new because she could hear the water and noticed it was in a clearing she lay among the flower with

the moon shining down on her. She fell back asleep as the jewel shards glowed protectively. A demon prince noticed the

streak of black, the day before, of a kitsune and noticed a shimmering to it. He travelled to find the source with his

companions. It landed on his Island and its usually quite peaceful. He searched for a whole day till he came across the

clearing of moon flowers and in the middle was a battle worn woman who lay unconcious near the creek. He watched her

eyes open to show beautiful saphires staring at the moon. Soon she back unconcious with the jewel still glowing around her

neck. He looked at her more intently seeing the large gashes dried blood and ripped kimono. He carefully walked across the

flowers to where she lay. He took off his outer haori and covered her with it. He studied her features up close and the moon

cycle on her hand digits and thumb claws. He picked her up and took her to the creek where removed his haori and washed

off her wounds before setting her back down on the ground where she once lay and covering her back up. A week of

searching had passed and then two went on to three.


	23. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show of YuYu Hakusho and Inu Yasha.

Chapter 24

Sesshoumaru had searched everywhere and even asked Kaito who had not seen any sign of Kagome. Sesshoumaru got a

lead from some demons of something black and shimmering that went through the sky days ago. He headed south and

traveled with Youko and Kuronue and his own group all over the southern lands till they got to the coast and looked at the

small island in the distance. They searched into the night on that island till they came across the demon prince of the

southern lands. Sesshoumaru approached him. "Takehiko." He looked at the demon lord. He looked to be 19 and was

around 700 years old, young for a demon. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." They took note of the similar scent on him and the

bandages and food he carried. "Whose scent is that on you?" They wanted to make sure it wasn't their minds playing tricks

on them. "A young maiden's. I found her almost one full moon cycle, she only awakens at night as she lay among the moon

flowers." Kuronue stepped forward. "Take us to her." Takehiko studied them. "I wish to know your business." Lord

Sesshoumaru was about to demand him to lead them to her but Rin jumped off AhUn and started running away. "Lord

Sesshoumaru, I see the flowers!" He watched her, "Rin," he called but got no response. They followed after her. Rin walked

into the clearing of moon flowers to see Kagome's eyes flutter open. "Kagome!" Kagome turned her head to see Rin running

to her. "Rin is that you?" She asked with a weak voice. Rin nodded. "It is me." She hugged Kagome and Kagome weakly

returned the embrace. Rin turned around and stood up. Kagome then saw the others and smiled weakly to them. The jewel

around her neck stopped glowing and faded back to its normal view. They all gathered around her in a bit of disbelief but the

still healing wounds to her stomach surprized them. "Your wounds have not healed after almost a full moon cycle?" Youko

questioned. Kagome nodded, "I got attacked by my own youki and miko ki before Naraku dealt that last blow. My youki was

greatly diminished and is fighting back to dominance against my miko ki so it didn't leave much energy to heal me even with

all the herbs Prince Takehiko had applied." Takehiko set to work with wrapping her back up. Kagome was soon asleep again.

After much defiance the Prince let them take her back with them. Youko and Kuronue set her in the hut while they prepared

the fire and everything. Rin lay asleep next to Kagome while Sesshoumaru left them for a while. Jaken was snoozing outside

with AhUn. Sesshoumaru left in his energy ball to find InuYasha. They made plans to look like she is dead whenever they

sensed Naraku so Kagome could heal. Soon Rin and them left in the morning of the next day and Youko and Kuronue stayed

by Kagome's side keeping her warm. After another week of her mainly sleeping she began to stay awake longer each day. It

took her two full months since the battle to recover but she did it. She was not up to full power but her youki was restored

and wounds nonexistant. She tried to continue her old routine but those two would never let her out of their sight they

never left her alone. They would stand guard or bathe with her in the hotsprings and on there thieveing expeditions she had

to go with them also because she did so good her first time. Right now she was taking a break in a meadow from her

training with Sesshoumaru. Rin was decorating Jaken with flowers while Kagome braided flowers into Kuronue and Youko's

hair as pay back for an earlier stunt they pulled. They both sat there pouting while Sesshoumaru watched them be so easily

defeated by one female. Kagome's stomach rumbled and she blushed, Rin ran up to her giving poor Jaken a break. "Kagome

I'm getting hungry." She nodded, "My stomach is rumbling too, help me finish braiding there hair and then we will go fishing."

Rin smiled and did Youko's when Kagome got a mischevious idea. She put a hand Rin's to stop her, the two guys were sitting

back to back so Kagome lifted Kuronue's half braided hair to Youko's half braided hair and Rin grinned. They soon braided

them together and then got up, Kagome kneeled on the ground and Rin jumped on her back for a piggy back ride and

Kagome took off to the stream. The two guys realised she was leaving them behind and out of sight. "Kagome! Wait! Don't

go too far!" They both got up to run and then the force of the pull away from eachother brought them to loose their balance

and hit their heads and fall with swirly eyes. They shook there heads to get rid of the dizzy spell and looked accusingly at

their hair braided together. The giggling of the girls made them look at them as they took off again to go fishing. They both

scowled. They had been so protective of Kagome ever since she was found and never let her out of sight. Naraku had not

found out that she is still alive and he rarely ever sent the Saimyosho to spy on Sesshoumaru so with the three demons

watching over the two girls, things were great. Today Shippo was being brought here to stay with them while the others

including Daichi visited. Her and Rin were catching fish in the stream and started to splash water at eachother. Sango and

the others arrived and Kagome called for her and Shippo to join in. Soon a big splash war was under way and they were all

drenched in the end and the fish were scared off and they only caught 4. Kagome sat there waiting for the fish to return so

everyone may eat. The male ebony kitsune was watching everything from up high in the shadows, sprawled out on his

stomach over a branch. He thought her to be dead but here she is alive and well but the two demons she had been with

earlier are being overprotective and she has almost no chance of being alone anywhere. So he played the waiting game as

he watched curiously and studied her trying to figure her out and why it seems they knew something more about the

mysterious vixen of conflicting powers.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He continued on with watching her as days went by but he never heard word of how she came to be this way or if she was

born this way. Kitsune's are some of the most curious creatures much like cats. Some say they decend from felines while

others say they come from the canines. He watched as days went by and she trained and enjoyed her self and getting even

with the males for being so over protective. With the kit there it just made things all the more interesting as he watched him

play tricks on males excluding Sesshoumaru, AhUn and sometimes Youko Kurama. Right now he had a top spinnging on the

imps head while that half demon was stuck in something sticky white thing trying to claw his way out. The kit was trying to

end her lessons so she could have time for him and the human girl. Sesshoumaru had left that morning and that left her

training in the hands of the thieves and half demon if he ever got out of the kitsune's trap. She was practicing with her youki

into some seeds the silver gave her of his own. She was doing pretty good and he had seen her work from scratch before

her almost death. On his fifth day another kitsune he recognized had been brought to teach Shippo about his powers so

Kagome could concentrate more with outh his distraction. The kit was doing surprizingly well for being so young and he is a

lot smarter than a person would think for one so small and young looking. He was creating better illusions of the half demon

and soon the half demon had nothing to say he was offended about. The kit and Daichi would practice and take breaks

when needed and they would try to include the human girl Rin with it. He watched her those 3 months as she would train

with no disturbance from the Naraku demon. He knew with so many around her all the time he would either be eventually

found out or have to give up on waiting for an opportunity to get with the female Kagome again so long as her life is

threatened by this Naraku. The day came though when Naraku had succeeded in spying on the group and Kagome was

discovered to be alive. They didn't kill of the saimeyosho quick enough and Naraku appeared. He didn't seem too happy that

she had survived and soon his puppet was destroyed. Kagome didn't seem to worry much right now about it but the others

picked up with there antics of smothering her and soon her anger was being dealt out but she never was alone still. The day

came when they would fight to end this like Naraku promised. Everyone including another miko who looked like a bit of an

older version of Kagome with brown eyes came with jewel shards but he could smell that she is dead. He watched the two

fuse all the shards together to make a little less than half of the full jewel. He watched as the ookami prince came with a

female wolf and handed them the three jewel shards he kept. It took much pleading but he did it. Naraku appeared that

day, you could smell him all over the land. "Naraku, I see you came to get killed today. Do you think you could beat us when

we have been preparing for this day for all this time." InuYasha said with the confidence he always showed. Everyone was

preparing for battle as the wolves were sent to protect them from the back. Shippo and Rin left with Jaken on AhUn because

of her fear of Kouga and the wolves. They were located behind the group like normal and let the adults take care of most of

the fighting. They all watched as Kagome stepped forward. She had her bow and quiver of arrows she made and she had

her other weapons in seed form other than a sword and dagger. "So Kagome, do you think you are all really as prepared as

you think. Today will be our last battle and I will kill you all. I'll watch as you fall one by one and once your gone, I will have

the complete jewel." She stood there with a scroll in hand and opened it up and began chanting. Kohaku's glazed over eyes

became clear as he raise off the ground slightly and the jewel was pulled from his back and flew to Kagome and hovered in

front of her. The boy did the same and Sesshoumaru took out tenseiga and slashed him. The boy landed back to the ground

and was caught by Sango who had tears slightly in her eyes. He looked at her in confusion for a while. She hugged him as a

blush appeared on his face from the closeness. Kirara transformed and stood next to her mistress side who climbed on and

helped Kohaku up to sit behind her. Kagome smirked at Naraku who was clearly not amused that she had flawed his plans

another time. "You are quite the nuisance Kagome. Naraku had his barrier around him, as he hovered over the ground with

thousands of demons behind him along with his incarnations. He did not know of the plan and that Kagura took part and has

been betraying him for some time. In fact she knew Kagome did not die because she did not take off right away and heard

the possibility that she survived. She visited with news on Naraku a few times but not often to lessen suspicion. She

proceeded with the plan that she would go after the wolves but any one that was really paying attention would have

noticed that it looked rehearsed because in a way it was. They planned out what attacks she would use on them and when

so they could be prepared and everyone would know when to gang up and Naraku solely. In fact, Kagura was hitting mostly

Naraku's demons. Kanna had her mirror strapped to her side and was holding Naraku's heart. She was in on it also because

she just wanted to survive and be with her sister Kagura, she did not really care if she served Naraku or not. The battle

went on and everyone used the normal weapons as they fought against the demons but careful not give away some of the

saved up new abilities a few of them posessed to catch Naraku off guard. Kagome was firing her arrows while her roses

were protecting from the sides and back. Youko was using his whip and Kohaku and Kuronue used there scythes.

Sesshoumaru walked calmly and sent a blast out of tokijin without even a swing of his sword. InuYasha used his claws and

tetsuiga and occasionally call out 'Wind Scar.' Miroku could only use his sutra's and staff unless he wanted to suck up the

poisonous insects up into his wind tunnel. Sango mostly used hirakotsu unless her sword was needed. Her and Kohaku both

had there gas masks on as they fought off demons in the sky from Kirara's back. Any stray demons that got close to the kids

were dealt with by one of the demons like Jaken and AhUn including Shippo. Daichi was using his sword and occasionally his

more powerful attacks of fox fire. Kikyo was near Miroku as she took out demons with her sacred arrows. They were all

slowly making their way to Naraku, the Inu brothers being the closest to him. The numbers were dwindling down and they

were all in surprizingly good shape with mostly minor scratches and the demons only a little tired. Soon the inu brothers

were working together against Naraku like they did with So'unga but with more cooperativeness. They combined the attacks

with the red tetsuiga working against the barrier. Kagome got an opening and shot her arrow of miko ki at Naraku's barrier.

The half brothers followed with there attacks. Kagome approached Naraku from behind him preparing a death plant seed

given to her by Youko. Naraku turned and looked at her in shock as she shot another arrow at him to disguise the seed she

threw in him following the miko ki. Naraku was hit with the arrow in the arm while the seed went into his upper back.

Kagome let the seed take root while they continued the attacks and when she clashed swords with Naraku she gave him a

secretive triumphant grin. "You have no reason to smile Kagome when I have your death and the jewel in arms grasp

away." Naraku said, confident that now he could rid himself of her. They continued the fight with Naraku spreading his

miasma and Kagome pissing him off with the same steady grin and when Naraku's sword went through Kagome and then

proceeding to make it bigger by shoving his arm through, Kagome still gave him a grin even though pain was evident in gasp

and the squinting of her eyes. "Wipe the smirk off your face and kneel before me!" She just stood there with his arm still

going through her torso and the grin still on her face. "I shall make you bloom." Naraku regarded her as he tried to figure

out what she meant when he was then gone the next second and flowers of the death plant bloomed and she purified his

arm after cutting it off his body. She picked up the jewel and turned to look at everyone finishing the remaining demons.

Kagome walked to Kikyo and they fused the jewel together. Kanna walked up to them still holding the heart of Naraku. "You

have not killed him yet." Kagome looked at Kikyo and all the fighting ceased as the dlaughtered the remaining demons.

"Kikyo, I give you the honors to kill Naraku, you have as much right as everyone else here does. Naraku killed you first and

had made an impact on you even as undead. Would you like to be the one to rid of his heart or give it to someone else?"

Kikyo was like stuck in pause as she thought about what she was offered. She came out of the slight stupor and nodded. "If

it all right with everyone else here. Are there any objections?" None. Miroku stepped forward. "We will all be given victory in

the end, we all suffered in some way and Kagome is right. It started with you and you should be given the chance to end it

also. Who will wish on the jewel?" Kagome directed her gaze at InuYasha. She walked up to him and give him a hug while

slipping the jewel into his hand. "We traveled together since we met. This journey started with us and I gave you my

promise to be by your side and I also gave you the promise to be the one to wish on the jewel. I hope that whatever you

wish for will make you happy and that its not bad to be a hanyou, its part of who you are and part of your parents before.

Its time for you to make your wish InuYasha." She spoke to him with a warm smile on her face, the one that warmed the

hearts of others. InuYasha finally opened his hand to see the jewel of many battles in his hand. He remembered that inside

the jewel, Midoriko is still in a battle against the other demons and what he learned and experienced throughout the years.

He nodded, he knew what he wanted to wish for and now it was time to make that wish and to stop the pain and suffering

the jewel caused many.


	25. Chapter 26 END

Chapter 26

"Midoriko, I am prepared to make the wish." The jewel flashed and everyone shielded there eyes as you could see the form

of Midoriko in front of him. "What would your wish be InuYasha?" He looked at with his usual confidence back to him. "I wish

for peace amongst everyone to atleast give the lands a temporary peace with battles and wars without the destruction of

the villages. Ever since I learned about the jewel I had been witness to the fight over it and have even fallen victim to the

war like many others dead or alive. If there could be peace among the lands like we have fought for then I would be happy

to know that many have been saved from further wars over the jewel. You yourself have never stopped fighting inside the

jewel while we fought on the outside. I know its time for all this fighting to stop." No one expected this and Midoriko was a

little shocked but from being in the jewel she had a feeling the hanyou had come accept himself. "You do not wish to be a

demon anymore?" He looked her in the eye. "I have to accept my blood and see the better side of it. Kagome had come into

my life releasing me from my slumber on the tree and she never judged me for being part demon and part human. She was

still adapting to the idea the demons are real but even though others looked down at me she always thought me as her

equal. I would not have the friends that I do today or even be standing here before you like this if it was not for her and if

staying like this would make her happy and she can accept me like this then I can too. I will remain a hanyou because she

has shown me its not a bad thing. She accepted the demon blood in her along with being a guardian over a jewel she barely

knew of, she sacrificed her life in her world so she can free us from this battle over the jewel. I owe her this much if not

more." Midoriko smiled at him. Naraku's laughter was heard from all over. "My body may be destroyed Kagome but I am not

done with you yet. I will send you to live in another hell where you can suffer alone, separated from everything that you love

or ever cared for. Have a nice time in your hell Kagome." A void opened up behind Kagome and she tried to grab on to

InuYasha but the effort was futile her screams and the screams of her friends were heard. Kikyo quickly purified the baby in

hopes Kagome would be saved but she got sucked in and it closed before any one else could go. There was nothing to show

except her scent and blood that she was standing there. Midoriko looked on sadly as the pure miko turned demon had been

taken in the end, even when they were all suppose to be celebrating for everything when she was just standing there with

happy tears in her eyes at the announcement InuYasha made. She was gone from them again and no one knew if she was

dead or alive. Miroku's wind tunnel had vanished with Naraku's final death but yet no victory. The one that brought them all

together that warmed there hearts had been taken from them in the end. Sango began to cry as Miroku tried to console but

losing to his own battle. No one knew what to say and Kikyo's presents to Kagome was not given as she wished to do once

Naraku was destroyed. InuYasha was mute, he just stood there in pause with his arm still outstretched from where he tried

to grab her but missed. A tear tinkled down his cheek. The kids were once again in tears and the other demons still had

there eyes widened in shock as there fists were clenched. No one could move or even really think as they all kept repeating

what had just happened that in the end Naraku still got at least one thing, the one that had taught them all a lesson if they

knew it and accepted it or not. "Kagome." InuYasha whispered again and again. "KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed at the

heavens as he pounded the ground cursing Naraku. The rain pounded down on them after a few drops and InuYasha

continued his assault of the blood drenched ground splattering the blood, gore and mud on him as you could hear him sob

as everyone remained living in this new pain this new disaster of the end of theirloved one, there friend, lover, sister like

figure or even mother, their Kagome who was taken from them once again by Naraku. This is how they remained, living in

there anguish.

The End.

So is Kagome alive? What is this other hell or her hell she must live in and where is it? What was the final outcome on the jewel and the presents Kikyo wished to give Kagome? What is the outcome of this peace and how is it made? Do they search for Kagome or build a shrine in her honor proclaiming her dead? Does Shippo go off alone or does someone take him in to care for him in Kagome's absence? Will Miroku and Sango get married or hold it off till they find out what happened to Kagome or do they even continue their romance? What of the others? Can InuYasha get through the well and tell her family or will it be closed?


End file.
